Black Capes Czarne Peleryny
by poem93
Summary: Kolejna historia z serii Dramione. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się utrzymać tutaj humor wymieszany z ironią, ale postaram się. Jak na razie bez cukru.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK CAPES

POV of DRACO

- Draco Malfoy! Wizyta!

Wstał ze swojej pryczy w swojej celi i podszedł do wyjścia. Po chwili jeden z aurorów w towarzystwie dementora otworzył kratę, rzucając wcześniej na niego zaklęcie niewidzialnych magicznych kajdanek, dzięki którym miał ograniczone ruchy rąk. Nawet nie mógł się podrapać po nosie.

- Radzę ci się nie odzywać, Malfoy, dopóki nie znajdziesz się w Jego obecności.

Jakby Draco chciałby się w ogóle odezwać...

W Azkabanie siedział już 3 i pół roku, a jego stan emocjonalny wcale się nie zmienił od tego czasu. Uważał, że słusznie został zamknięty za współpracę ze świętojebliwym Lordem, który i tak ostatecznie poległ w tej groteskowej bitwie o Hogwart.

Bitwie... To była porażka, a nie bitwa, ale Draco nie chciał nad tym dłużej rozmyślać.

Szli przez dziesięć minut jakimś długim korytarzem po ziemią, który prowadził do Sali Widzeń, jak nazywał to Andrew, auror prowadzący właśnie go do sali, który jako jedyny był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Dracona. Gdyby nie on, to młody Malfoy z pewnością zwariowałby z nudy i niewiedzy. Gra w szachy, brydża i czytanie „Proroka Codziennego" zawdzięczał właśnie jemu.

Przed Salą Widzeń zdjęto z niego zaklęcie kajdanek i pozbyto się towarzystwa dementora, który czaił się, by złożyć pocałunek Draconowi. _Co za gej, _naszła myśl blondwłosego chłopaka.

Wszedł samotnie do Sali i usiadł przy jednym ze stolików. Po chwili ktoś się do niego dosiadł.

POV of HARRY

Przyglądał się przez chwilę blondwłosemu mężczyźnie, który nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zrobiło mu się go żal.

Wyglądał na zmarnowanego, wygłodzonego i przede wszystkim jeszcze bardziej bledszego niż za czasów Hogwartu. Jedyną rzeczą, która się nie zmieniła był idealny połysk jego blond włosów sięgających Draconowi do ramion. Zawsze zazdrościł mu tych włosów, które były jego atutem – każda dziewczyna (nie licząc Hermiony, która nie zwracała na nikogo uwagi prócz Kruma w czwartej klasie i Rona od szóstej klasy) chciała chociaż raz wybrać się na randkę z tymi nieskazitelnie blond włosami.

- Witaj, Malfoy – powiedział oficjalnym tonem zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.

Podniósłszy głowę spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem, przez co Harremu zrobiło się niedobrze. Przecież to nie był ten Malfoy, którego on znał! Gdzie się podział facet o cynicznym uśmiechu, filuternym spojrzeniu i ironicznie uniesionej brwi? I co do cholery zarost robił na jego zawsze idealnie ogolonej twarzy?

Po raz pierwszy wyobraził sobie, jak musiał czuć się tutaj Syriusz po trzynastu latach spędzonych w tym więzieniu. Malfoy wyglądał kiepsko po niecałych czterech latach, a przecież nie chciał, by tak bardzo przez niego cierpiał! Był w końcu tutaj, żeby pomóc.

Nie, nie Malfoyowi. Chociaż, to też z pewnej strony.

Potrzebował pomóc innym osobom, które były zagrożone przez innych śmierciożerców. Malfoy mógłby pomóc w ich schwytaniu.

Mimowolnie spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie powinien być wypalony Mroczny Znak. Zastanawiał się, czy po unicestwieniu Voldemota nadal tam się znajdował...

- O co chodzi, Potter? – zapytał pustym głosem, siląc się na nutę ironii.

_A jednak coś zostało ze starego Malfoya, _pomyślał uśmiechając się w duchu.

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia, Malfoy.

Stalowoniebieskie tęczówki zabłysły gniewnym błyskiem. Harry nie przejmując się tym zaczął opowiadać mężczyźnie o swoim pomyśle z czasem Malfoy z zaciekawieniem go słuchać. Kiedy skończył usłyszał:

- Do odbębnienia wyroku zostało mi cztery lata...

- Będziesz odbywał karę w zawieszeniu – powiedział Harry wyciągając różdżkę Dracona, by zacząć się nią bawić. – Odzyskasz ją i wolność, ale tak jak mówiłem będziesz z nami pracował. Jest jedno ale...

Malfoy niechętnie spojrzał na czarnowłosego mężczyznę w okularach, który dzierżył w palcach jego własność!

- Będziesz miał na sobie namiar. Nie wolno ci się będzie oddalać o 2 mile od biura, bo od razu tutaj wrócisz i drugi raz nie uda mi się przekonać Ministra do tego pomysłu. Nie będziesz mógł się samodzielnie teleportować. No i oczywiście nie wrócisz do Malfoy Manor. Znajdziemy ci jakieś lokum w Londynie. Masz tydzień na zastanowienie się. Drugi raz ci tego nie zaproponuję – dodał chowając różdżkę Dracona za pazuchę. Nie pożegnawszy się z nim wyszedł z Sali Widzeń. Nie znosił tego miejsca.

2 miesiące później

POV of DRACO

- Ja mam tutaj mieszkać? – zapytał Draco spoglądając morderczym wzrokiem na Pottera. – Przecież to jest burdel, a nie motel – warknął chwytając swoją torbę wielkości pokrowca na laptopa, który trzymał Harry w swoich rękach. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał odchrząknięcie Pottera. Zrezygnowany wrócił do recepcji i odebrał klucz.

- Nie dyskutuj ze mną, Malfoy – powiedział opanowanym tonem Harry, prowadząc go do pokoju 13. – I przestań marudzić, bo tu z pewnością jest lepiej niż w Azkabanie.

Draco postanowił nie wyrażać własnej, całkowicie odmiennej opinii od Pottera, dlatego pozostawił jego słowa bez komentarza. Otworzywszy drzwi pokoju numer 13 starał się siarczyście nie przekląć tego miejsca.

Pokój był obskurny. Na ścianach widniały wulgarne rysunki, a okno było nie umyte. W pokoju znajdował się jeden stoliczek, przy którym niepewnie stało krzesło. W lewym rogu stała ledwie trzymająca się szafa, a przy wschodniej ścianie znajdowało się małe łóżko, które nie zachęcało swoim wyglądem do odpoczywania. Kiedy się podeszło bliżej można było dostrzec na materacu niezidentyfikowaną ciecz, która się nie wchłonęła w materac. Ledwo powstrzymał odruch wymiotny.

- Czy jeśli znajdę sobie niedaleko lepsze mieszkanie, to będę mógł się przenieść? – zapytał patrząc na Pottera błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Wiesz, że nie wolno ci się kontaktować z twoimi ex-znajomymi – mruknął Potter, próbując ukryć niesmak wobec pomieszczenia. Draco zastanawiał się, co też Potter sobie myślał o jego nowym mieszkaniu.

- Mamy umowę, tak wiem. I ty wiesz, że jej nie złamię. Więc jak? Jeśli znajdę coś lepszego, to będę mógł się przenieść?

- Pod warunkiem, że ta osoba nie będzie miała nic wspólnego z twoimi ex-przyjaciółmi.

Miał dwa dni na to, by sprawić sobie odpowiednie ubranie do pracy w Federalnym Biurze Aurorów, zwanym w skrócie FBA. Dostał wprawdzie pieniądze od Pottera, ale co on mógł sobie za to kupić? Przecież nawet nie starczy na porządne buty! W końcu nadal był Malfoyem!

Udał się na początek do Gringotta, gdzie wymienił galeony na pieniądze mugoli, po czym udał się do centrum Londynu, który był w zasięgu jego „władania". Rozejrzał się po paru sklepach, ale nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Po trzech godzinach wstąpił do „Second Hand VIP", gdzie znalazł parę rzeczy godnych uwagi. Znał się na markach mugolskich ubrań i wiedział, co jest gustowne, a co nie. Właśnie miał wziąć do przymierzenia jeden ze starszych rodzajów garnituru Vistuli, kiedy podeszła do niego jakaś starsza pani niosąc jeden z nowszych modeli garniturów od Armaniego.

- Przymierz to chłopcze, myślę, że to będzie ci pasować.

Draco uśmiechnął się uroczo do starszej pani.

Bardzo miłej i osamotnionej, jak się okazało później starszej pani.

POV of HARRY

- Jak to się wymeldował? – krzyknął Harry zwracając na siebie uwagę jakiś ludzi. – Jak ja mam go teraz znaleźć?

Recepcjonista podał mu jakąś kartkę.

- Powiedział, by to panu przekazać, kiedy, cytuję „Potter się wścieknie i będzie sikać z przerażenia".

Harry nie skomentował wypowiedzi recepcjonisty. Zamierzał się rozliczyć z Malfoyem, kiedy go dopadnie. _Pożałuje do końca życia, _pomyślał otwierając kartkę.

Nie płacz, Pottuś. Mówiłem, że coś lepszego sobie znajdę. Od teraz mieszkam na Rollway 47. D.M.

- Dzięki – mruknął Harry, po czym wyszedł z motelu trzaskając drzwiami.

Zastanawiał się, czy Malfoy zawsze musi mieć parszywe szczęście.

Mieszkanie, do którego się wprowadził było idealne. Przestrzenne, połączone razem z kuchnią, bez zbędnych atrybutów. Typowo nowoczesne meble kuchenna sprawiły, że Harry poczuł się niezręcznie: od kilku lat Ginny usiłował go przekonać do tego, by takie sobie zakupić, ale zawsze był temu przeciwny. Zaczął tego żałować.

Antyczne meble idealnie współgrały z nowoczesną kuchnią i wystrojem mieszkania. Malfoy przyglądał się z kpiarską miną, co chwila nucąc jakąś mugolską piosenkę. Harry miał ochotę cofnąć czas i znów wsadzić go do Azkabanu. Nie zaczęli jeszcze razem pracować, a już mu działał na nerwy.

- Obowiązkowa jest czarna peleryna, Malfoy – powiedział przerywając mu.

- Nie ma problemu, Potter. Zjem z Antoinette obiad i wybiorę się do Malkin po pelerynę.

- Peleryny dla FBA szyją tylko i wyłącznie u Fabiana i Floriana.

- To macie pecha, bo u nich nie kupię. Są gorszej jakości.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie, Malfoy. To są specjalne magiczne peleryny, które sprawiają, że w razie WU nie postrzeli cię jakiś mugolski szaleniec, bądź nie będziesz pod wpływem niewybaczalnych. Nie, nie licz do tego avady!

- A sądziłem, że udało wam się już w ciągu tych kilku lat wymyślić coś przeciw avadzie. W końcu...

- Nie kończ, Malfoy – przerwał mu wyciągając mugolską komórkę z kieszeni. Dostał zaproszenie od Ginny na wspólny lunch. – Jutro się stawisz w biurze o ósmej z peleryną od Fabiana i Floriana. Inaczej wracasz do Azkabanu.

Nie żegnając się z Malfoyem wyszedł z mieszkania. Wiedział, że głupi ma zawsze szczęście.


	2. Chapter 2

POV of GINNY

- Zwariowałeś, Harry, naprawdę – powiedziała patrząc na potrawy znajdujące się na stole. – Kto to wszystko zje?

Gdyby nie znała Harry'ego to mogła by podejrzewać, że to on, ale był jej mężem od paru lat i znali się tak długo, że wiedziała, iż coś się święci.

- Harry...

- Zaprosiłem również na tą kolację Hermionę. Wiesz, ktoś musi wybić jej z głowy tego Alana...

- ... i pomyślałeś sobie, że to my będziemy czynić te honory – dokończyła za niego kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Ginny, Alan ma żonę, dzieci... Lubię go i nie chcę, by jeden z moich pracowników miał nieszczęśliwe życie tylko dlatego, że moja przyjaciółka wdaje się w romanse z żonatymi mężczyznami chcąc się zemścić za zdradę...

Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana. Wiedziała doskonale, o co chodziło jej mężowi. Od kiedy Hermiona dowiedziała się o zdradzie Rona stało się z nią coś dziwnego: nie obchodziła ją przyszłość, wdawała się w jakieś dziwne romanse niszczące życie jej kochankom, a na dodatek straciła życiową ambicję – rzuciła pracę w departamencie Praw Czarodziejów i zaczęła sobie szukać lekkiej pracy. Początkowo zarabiała jako kelnerka w jednym z klubów nocnych, ale kiedy zaczęła tańczyć, Harry musiał wyciągać ją stamtąd siłą. Do dziś pamiętała jak przez kilka dni siedziała otulona kocem na ich nowej sofie całkowicie wyłączając się z rzeczywistości. Potem wprawdzie wróciła do pracy, dzięki Harry'emu, ale zaczęła wdawać się w romanse z aurorami z FBA.

- Rozmawiałeś z Alanem? – zapytała smutnym tonem.

- Rozmawiałem, i myślę, że nawet zaczął rozumieć swój błąd. Ale, jak to określił, kiedy widzi Hermionę nie myśli tym czym powinien. Nie wiem jak jej uświadomić, że nie wszyscy lubią zdradzać swoje kobiety.

- Na przykład ty.

- Wiedziałem, że się zrozumiemy – powiedział, podchodząc do niej i namiętnie całując.

POV of HERMIONA

Skąd ona wiedziała, że to tak będzie? Skąd wiedziała, że przekonają ją do tego, by zerwać z Alanem?

Byli jej przyjaciółmi i wiedzieli, co dla niej będzie najlepsze.

Siedziała w swoim biurze przeglądając dokumenty, kiedy nagle zadzwonił telefon.

- Departament Praw Czarodziejów, Hermiona Granger, słucham – rzekła obojętnym tonem, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Usłyszała tylko jakieś szumy.

- Halo? – zapytała rozdrażnionym tonem, ale kiedy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi trzasnęła telefonem. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś robił sobie z niej żarty.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy telefon znów zadzwonił. Tym razem nie zdążyła powiedzieć wyuczonej formułki. Niski, basowy głos, prawdopodobnie przerobiony przez specjalny sprzęt mugoli, powiedział jej:

- Kiedy wrócisz do domu znajdziesz niespodziankę w sypialni.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, że to pomyłka usłyszała dźwięk oznajmiający zakończenie połączenia. Z szeroko otwartymi oczyma spoglądała na telefon. _Ktoś naprawdę ma poczucie humoru_, pomyślała odkładając słuchawkę. Zajęła się swoją pracą.

W czasie lunchu siedziała w restauracji, czekając na Alana. To był ten dzień, kiedy postanowiła z nim zerwać. Nie chciała ranić jego żony, która z pewnością cierpiałaby równie mocno jak ona, a nawet bardziej, dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie swojego męża. Było jej wstyd za to, jak postąpiła. Nie miała prawa ranić innej kobiety. Żadna z nich nie zasłużyła na to, by cierpieć przez mężczyzn.

Alan przybył do restauracji punktualnie o dwunastej. Ujrzawszy Hermionę zbladł. Młoda kobieta pomachała do niego uśmiechając się szeroko. Postanowiła zachowywać się jak koleżanka z pracy.

- Cześć Alan! – powitała mężczyznę całując go w policzek.

- Hermiono – kiwnął głową siadając naprzeciwko niej.

- Zamówiłam nam to, co zwykle. Dzisiaj miałam dziwny dzień, wiesz? Ale zanim ci cokolwiek powiem to muszę ci powiedzieć, że nadszedł dzień, kiedy należy powiedzieć sobie „koniec". Kate nie może dłużej cierpieć, dlatego...

Nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy rzuciła Obiliviate. Nic nie pamiętał z ich romansu.

Alan spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Hermionę.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Alan? – zapytała Hermiona niewinnym tonem. – Pobladłeś nagle...

- Co, co? – zapytał skołowany. – A tak, wiem! Zastanawiałem się, co miałaś na myśli mówiąc „dziwny dzień".

_I tak powinno zostać,_ pomyślała Hermiona_. Ona nie powinna cierpieć._

POV of DRACO

Wszystkie kobiety pożerały go wzrokiem. Czuł to, a jednak usiłować zachować resztki godności i nie pokazywać wobec wszystkich federalnych, że jest najbardziej pożądanym mężczyzną w biurze. Chociaż, gdyby mógł to obrósłby w tej chwili w piórka.

Już w wejściu jego wzrok przykuła wysoka kobieta o czarnych włosach, której upadła teczka z dokumentami. Postanowił sobie na nią zapolować. Wiedział, że ma na imię Trisha i pracowała w wydziale komunikacji.

Bułeczka z masełkiem dla Dracona.

- Malfoy, rusz tyłek i chodź do sali konferencyjnej! – usłyszał głos Pottera z końca korytarza, który właśnie zakończył rozmowę z jakimś starszym facetem wyglądającym jak szef Biura Aurorów.

- Na wrota Azkabanu, Potter wrzuć na luz – mruknął do siebie, ale tak, by Potter to usłyszał.

- Słyszałem to Malfoy. Widzę, że jednak spodobało ci się w Azkabanie.

- Oczywiście – zakpił Draco siadając na krześle, jednocześnie kładąc nogi na stół w sali konferencyjnej. – Nie wiesz, że każdy członek mojej familii musi spędzić trochę czasu w Azkabanie? To rodzinna tradycja! Nie mogłem przecież zbryzgać honoru mego rodu i uniknąć tego zaszczytu.

- No cóż... – Potter gestem pokazał, gdzie miejsce miały mieć nogi blondyna. – Przynajmniej już jesteś po odbębnieniu tej tradycji i teraz będziesz z nami współpracował. Tylko Malfoy – dodał ostrzegawczo – żadnych sztuczek. Podczas konferencji będziesz siedział cicho, chyba, że poproszę cię o głos, jasne?

- Jasne, szefie – mruknął pogardliwie.

POV of HARRY

- Jak wiecie, od dziś z nami będzie współpracował Draco Malfoy, były śmierciożerca, który...

- Mamy współpracować z śmierciożercą, Harry? – usłyszał pytanie Sary Huggis, której ton wyraźnie wskazywał na obrzydzenie. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Malfoy przybrał na siebie maskę obojętności. Znowu.

- Powiedziałem, że był śmierciożercą, nie dociera to do ciebie, Huggis? – westchnął po czym zaczął dalej kontynuować. – Mamy razem tworzyć zespół, tak jak dotąd, i nie życzę sobie żadnych niesnasek z powodu przeszłości Dracona, czy to do was dociera?

Usłyszał pomruki rozchodzące się po sali. Zauważył znudzony wzrok Dracona, ale zignorował to.

Przez godzinę omawiali ochronę przed śmierciożercami, wypytywano Draco o najróżniejsze sposoby dotyczące gróźb śmierciozerców, bądź sposobów porwań, by wyłudzić okup (czym śmierciożercy zaczęli się zajmować ostatnimi czasami). Potem nadszedł czas na zeznanie raportu. Przez parę godzin wysłuchiwano raportów Marka McEdena, Paula Marksa, Billy'ego Woodnera i innych aurorów. Swój raport właśnie miała zacząć czytać Sara Huggis, kiedy do sali konferencyjnej wpadł zdyszany Alan Conrad.

- Harry! Musimy porozmawiać... – wyrzucił na wydechu.

- O co chodzi?

- Nie tutaj.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Za szklanymi drzwiami obserwował go z zainteresowaniem Draco Malfoy.

- O co chodzi, Alan?

- O Hermionę. Harry, oni zgarnęli ją za morderstwo.

- Co? Kto?

- Policja. W jej domu znaleziono zamordowanego mężczyznę, z którym kilka tygodni temu się spotykała.

_Czyli nie pamiętasz swojego romansu, _pomyślał Harry.

- Znasz nazwisko tego mężczyzny?

- Benjamin White. Harry, on był ambasadorem amerykańskim. Chcą Hermionę oddać w ręce Amerykanów, do FBI.

_Coś ty, Hermiono, zrobiła?_

POV of HERMIONA

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że siedziała w obskurnej celi mugolskiego więzienia. I za co? Za to, że rzekomo zabiła Bena! To było niedorzeczne: ona i morderstwo. Przecież cały czas była w pracy... Głupota.

Tak, może i było „coś" między nimi, ale bez przesady. To dawno już było skończone i nawet gdyby chciała, to nie miała powodu mordować Bena. Był wspaniałym facetem, który chciał stworzyć z nią coś więcej niż przelotną znajomość, ale nie pasowali do siebie: Hermiona nie znosiła amerykańskiego akcentu mężczyzny. Zbyt bardzo ją drażnił.

Była zrozpaczona. Nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić. Robiła wszystko, by nie musieć się odzywać do swojej nowej „koleżanki" z celi. Była to kobieta w wieku około czterdziestu lat, wychudzona, z oklapłymi krótkimi włosami, zapadniętą pożółkłą twarzą; wytatuowana i w brudnych ubraniach. Bił od niej zapach alkoholu i papierosów. Hermiona robiła wszystko, by się nie krzywić. Nie chciała jej denerwować – kto wiedział, do czego kobieta była zdolna i za co siedziała?

- Za co cię zamknęli, dziecko? – usłyszała nagle ochrypnięty głos kobiety zza plecami. Hermiona krzyknęła z przerażenia wywołując u kobiety atak niepohamowanego ochrypniętego śmiechu. Dziewczyna z niesmakiem zauważyła, że kobieta miała niektóre zęby o barwie żółtej. Reszty całkowicie nie miała.

- Ja... ja... Oni uważają, że zabiłam jakiegoś mężczyznę... – wyjąkała Hermiona.

Kobieta prychnęła pogardliwie.

- Oni tylko potrafią uważać, myśleć i posądzać, dziecko – splunęła w stronę jednego z funkcjonariuszy, który przeszedł obok ich celi. – Święte pojebańce policyjne. Myślą, że oni wiedzą najlepiej, bo wszystko układa się według ich wiedzy i dowodów. Skurwiele chcą tylko dostać kasę za swoją robotę, a zamykają niewinnych ludzi. Spójrz tylko na mnie – Hermiona wykonała polecenie – jestem wrakiem człowieka. Od dziesięciu lat tu siedzę, moje dzieci nie chcą mnie znać, mój mąż związał się z inną kobietą, a ja zaczęłam pić i palić. Jestem nikim... A dlaczego? Bo te jebane skurwiele myślą, że brałam udział w zamachu terrorystycznym w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym, kiedy w noc Halloween zginęło prawie pół tysiąca ludzi – kobieta westchnęła rozgoryczona. – Dokładnie pamiętam dzień, w którym mnie zamknęli... Gdyby mnie było stać na dobrego adwokata... Zresztą nie ważne.

Hermiona poczuła wstyd. Po chwili usłyszała:

- Dziecko, walcz z nimi, póki jesteś młoda i póki jeszcze możesz. Jeżeli nie zabiłaś tego mężczyzny to walcz o sprawiedliwość i nie pozwól na to, by te skurwiele zniszczyły ci życie. Inaczej nie ma sensu tutaj żyć...

POV of DRACO

- Ja? – krzyknął patrząc na Pottera. – Mam być adwokatem?

- A co w tym takiego trudnego? – zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna spoglądając na niego zza jego okularów. – I tak masz najłatwiejszą robotę z nas wszystkich.

Draco stał w swoim garniturze z czarną teczką w ręku wysłuchując ostatnich wskazówek Pottera. Nerwowym ruchem poprawiał sobie krawat, to co go czekało wcale nie wyglądało zachęcająco...

_Czy ta durna Granger naprawdę musiała się pchać w jakieś gówno? _zastanawiał się usiłując wymyślić sposób, dzięki któremu mógł uniknąć wykonania zadania. _Czy naprawdę każdy gryfon jest takim dupkiem? Nie mogą zachowywać się jak ślizgoni i unikać takich niekomfortowych sytuacji? A jeśli już, to mogliby przecież tworzyć sobie nowe tożsamości, bądź po prostu kamuflować się. Przecież to są czarodzieje! Albo nie: większość przecież to szlamy..._

- Malfoy, słuchaj do cholery! – Potter naprawdę wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. – Wejdziesz tam i podasz się za jej adwokata, Michaela Halden, jasne? Wpłacisz za nią kaucję, pieniądze masz w teczce. Nie pertraktuj w sprawie ceny: tutaj oni stawiają nam warunki. Kiedy już z nią wyjdziesz, pójdziecie w stronę zachodnią. Tam będzie na was czekać grupa agentów, którzy będą was osłaniać w razie jakiejś wpadki któregoś z agentów i...

- A już myślałem, że jesteście niezawodni. Jakie miłe rozczarowanie – wtrącił Draco uśmiechając się uroczo do Pottera.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy. Zawsze musimy być przygotowani na to, że coś się może nie udać. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, jak mówią mugole. Zresztą, gdybyś był bardziej ostrożny, to może nie siedziałbyś w Azkabanie i nie musiałbyś teraz dla nas pracować – dodał uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Nienawidzą cię, Potter – warknął Draco. – Kiedy już odbębnię już swoją służbę, to się z tobą policzę.

- W to nie wątpię – mruknął jego szef. – Teraz jednak skup się i wyciągnij ją stamtąd. Za minutę zaczynamy całą akcję.

- Dobra, dobra – mruknął odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając w stronę budynku policji.

- Malfoy! – usłyszał nagle ponownie głos Pottera.

Nieznacznie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Spieprz to zadanie, a przyrzekam ci, że osobiście skażę cię dożywotni pobyt w Azkabanie. Kto wie, może uda mi się przekonać jakiegoś dementora do tego, by raczył obdarzyć pocałunkiem twoje ślizgońskie usteczka? – dodał udając, że się zastanawia. – Chociaż wątpię, by którykolwiek chciał. Dlatego naprawdę ci dobrze radzę: wyciągnij Hermionę stamtąd bez żadnych komplikacji.

Miał ochotę rzucić w niego avadą i zamordować raz na zawsze.

Gdyby tylko Potter oddałby mu jego różdżkę...

_Kurwa, _myślał otwierając mosiężne drzwi Policji. _Rzeczywiście dobrze się w tej roli sprawdź, Halden, bo będzie z nami kiepsko. I z tobą, i ze mną..._


	3. Chapter 3

POV of DRACO

- Witam, w czym mogę panu służyć? – zapytał jeden z funkcjonariuszy o nazwisku Farrell, a w zasadzie Thomas Farrell jeśli Draco miał ufać identyfikatorowi.

- Nazywam się Michael Halden, inspektorze... Farrell – dodał uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. – Jestem adwokatem Hermiony Granger, wczoraj została zatrzymana za domniemane morderstwo...

Funkcjonariusz zaczerwienił się słysząc tytuł, jakim określił go Draco. Dumnie wyprężył pierś, co rozśmieszyło Malfoya, i tylko dzięki swojemu stażowi śmierciożercy był w stanie opanować śmiech. Funkcjonariusz głośno nabrał powietrza.

- To nie jest domniemane morderstwo, mecenasie Halden – powiedział funkcjonariusz. – Mamy mnóstwo dowodów na to, iż to właśnie panna Granger jest sprawcą morderstwa.

Draco zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wpłacić za nią kaucję, skoro posiadali mocne dowody na to, iż Granger rzeczywiście zabiła tego faceta. Usiłował grać na zwłokę.

- Zgodnie z paragrafem dwudziestym siódmym artykułu czterysta sześćdziesiątego drugiego Brytyjskiego Kodeksu Karnego moja klientka ma prawo zostać wypuszczona za wpłaceniem kaucji po dwudziestu czterech godzinach od zatrzymania i nie udowodnienia jej winy. Wie pan, co grozi nie przestrzeganiem Kodeksu Karnego, inspektorze Farrell?

Doskonale wiedział, że funkcjonariusz nie był inspektorem, lecz początkującym policjantem, o czym dowiedział się posługując się legilimencją. Wiedział jednak, iż w ten sposób uda mu się jak najszybciej wpłacić tą kaucję, zanim Potter zdąży się zestresować i posikać z przerażenia, jak każdy gryfon zresztą.

Tak naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby tak się stało. Było jedno „ale": znów trafiłby do Azkabanu, prawdopodobnie na dożywocie. Potter, kiedy chciał, to potrafił być wredny.

I Draco doskonale o tym wiedział.

POV of HERMIONA

Tępo wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, który nonszalancko opierał się o ścianę. Nie rozumiała tego co się dzieje – Draco Malfoy przyglądał się jej z lekkim rozbawieniem, zezując co chwilę ja jakiegoś policjanta, który otworzył jej celę.

- Panno Granger, mecenas Halden wpłacił za panią kaucję, dzięki której możemy wypuścić panią z aresztu. Zgodnie z kodeksem karnym nie może pani opuszczać Londynu, a także...

- Jeśli pan pozwoli, inspektorze Farrell, to sam zajmę się poinformowaniem mojej klientki o jej prawach i obowiązkach – przerwał blond włosy mężczyzna, który wyglądał identycznie niczym Draco Malfoy.

Tyle, że Draco Malfoy siedział w Azkabanie!

- Racja, przepraszam – odpowiedział policjant z miną skarconego psa.

Hermiona wyszła z celi niepewnie spoglądając na kobietę z jej celi. Spała...

Ramię w ramię wyszli z komisariatu, a kiedy znaleźli się na tyle daleko, żeby ich nikt nie słyszał Hermiona zapytała się obojętnym tonem:

- Co ty, do cholery wyprawiasz?

- Ratuję ci twój tyłek.

- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – warknęła. – Pytam się, co ty robisz w Londynie. Całkowicie wolny.

- A kto ci powiedział, Granger, że jestem wolny? – zadał pytanie zatrzymując się z dala od jakiegoś busa. – Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, gdyby to zależało ode mnie to nigdy nie pozwoliłbym sobie na to, by ratować szlamę z opresji. Pracuję dla Pottera i wykonuję jego polecenia. Jasne, szlamciu?

Hermiona miała ochotę dać mu w twarz. Już się do tego przymierzała, kiedy usłyszała jak ktoś wołał jej imię. Spojrzała w stronę busa. Harry i Alan.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry przytulając ją do siebie. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się o ciebie baliśmy. Gdyby nie Alan...

Spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się lekko. Nieświadomie przypomniała sobie chwile, które spędzili razem w jej łóżku. Na samą myśl o romansie odwróciła zażenowany wzrok. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego wspominać, ale nadal coś czuła do Alana.

Zauważyła, że Draco Malfoy z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jej, co spowodowało jeszcze większe rumieńce. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek, a zwłaszcza Draco Malfoy, wiedział o jej tajemnicy. Już i tak wystarczyło jej tego, że musiała radzić sobie z tym wszystkim sama. W końcu nikt nigdy jej nie pytał o to, jak się czuła.

A czuła się fatalnie. Bardzo fatalnie...

- Wsiadajcie – usłyszała głos Harry'ego. – Wszystko wyjaśnimy ci w busie.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później przysłuchiwała się planowi stworzonemu przez oddział FBA nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała.

- Przez parę dni będziesz mieszkać z Malfoyem u Antoinette. Ma wolny pokój, a przy okazji ktoś będzie miał oko na Dracona.

- Ty chyba jesteś śmieszny, Potter – usłyszała głos Malfoya, który nie odzywał się do tej pory. – Ona nie będzie mieszkać...

- Będzie i nic nie masz do gadania, Draco – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem Harry.

- Na wrota Azkabanu, ty chyba ocipiałeś! Granger nie może, rozumiesz? Nie _może _mieszkać u Antoinette. Ona się nie zgodzi.

- A to dlaczego? – zapytała Hermiona, odwracając się w stronę blondyna. Z triumfem dostrzegła zakłopotanie na jego twarzy.

Nagle pochylił się w jej stronę i wyciągnął rękę w stronę policzka. Uderzył ją zapach niesamowicie pociągającej wody kolońskiej, który sprawił, że zakręciło jej się w głowie. Z wrażenia lekko przymknęła oczy, tłumacząc to sobie zmęczeniem. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak taki idiota mógł tak pięknie pachnieć.

Malfoy zaś z wyższością, a zarazem obrzydzeniem dotknął jej bluzki, po czym spojrzał na swoje palce, w których trzymał rudy włos.

- Bo Antoinette nie znosi kotów, Granger.

Hermiona zamrugała próbując sobie przypomnieć, o czym rozmawiali. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym warknęła w jego stronę:

- To jest kuguchar, fretko.

Wiedziała, że miał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale go uprzedziła:

- Harry, nie będę mieszkać z kimś, kto nie trawi kugucharów – udała, że się namyśla, po czym zawołała. – Mam genialny pomysł! Ty na ten czas zamieszkaj z Malfoyem, a ja pomieszkam z Ginny. Jestem pewna, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

POV of HARRY

Dwaj mężczyźni stali w jego gabinecie patrząc na siebie złowrogim wzrokiem. Był zmęczony i chciał wrócić do domu, gdzie czekała na niego Ginny z kolacją i z czerwonym Bordeaux z 1863, a musiał uspokajać sytuację dwóch idiotów (jednego w sensie dosłownym, a drugiego w sensie metaforycznym).

- Ron, jeżeli masz coś do przekazania Ginny, to bądź łaskaw i teleportuj się bezpośrednio do niej, bo ja nie mam teraz do tego głowy.

- Wiesz, o czym chcę z tobą porozmawiać – odpowiada rudowłosy mężczyzna zezując złowrogo na Malfoya.

- To mów, czego chcesz i daj mi pracować. Im szybciej powiesz, tym szybciej wrócę do domu, gdzie czeka na mnie Gin... – nie zdążył dokończyć kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Miał ochotę zrzucić jakimś naprawdę paskudnym zaklęciem w swojego szwagra, ale ze względu na Malfoya musiał trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Nie chciał ukazać się mu w złym świetle.

- Ginny, nie mogę rozmawiać – powiedział na powitanie do słuchawki.

- Powiedz tylko co z Hermioną, bo już nie mogę tak siedzieć w niepewności.

- Jest cała.

- To dobrze – wyczuł w jej głosie wyraźną ulgę, na co mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał ją za to: wystarczył jej głos, by poprawił mu się jego humor. Był pewny, że nie mógł znaleźć sobie lepszej żony. – Bałam się już, że może coś nie udało się tej tlenionej fretce.

Harry ledwo stłumił śmiech spoglądając na Malfoya, który udawał, że obserwuje swoje paznokcie.

- Nie, Ginny, wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam cię, ale muszę kończyć. Zobaczymy się na kolacji.

- Tak, tak – powiedziała jakby w pośpiechu. – Nie spiesz się zbytnio – dodała na koniec, zanim powiedziała, że go kocha i musi się rozłączyć.

Harry chwilowo zapomniał o swoim szwagrze, którego najchętniej potraktowałby jakimś wrednym zaklęciem, o którym niedawno wspominał mu George. Westchnął uświadamiając sobie, że nie jest sam w swoim gabinecie – Malfoy mimo wszystko cofnął się tak, by stać w drzwiach, a nie w gabinecie. Wyraźnie zorientował się, że nie powinien zbytnio naruszać jego prywatności.

- Jak widzisz, stary, moja żona, notabene twoja siostra mnie zabije, jeśli się spóźnię na kolację, więc się streszczaj – mruknął chwytając pierwsze lepsze papiery leżące na jego biurku (pech chciał, iż był to wczorajszy raport Sary Huggis) i zaczął je przeglądać w geście buntu.

- Nie będę o tym rozmawiał w JEGO obecności – warknął Ron wskazując palcem na Dracona.

- Albo mówisz, albo spadasz – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Mam więcej spraw na głowie, więc jeśli możesz...

- Harry to śmierciożerca!

- Skoro nie chcesz przejść do tematu, to sam przejdę. Wszystko z nią w porządku, ale to nie powinno cię wcale interesować. Sam dobrze wiesz dlaczego. A poza tym, gdyby nie ten śmierciożerca, jak go określiłeś, to kto wie, ale może ona nadal by tam tkwiła albo trafiłaby gdzieś dalej!

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał to co powiedział. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mógł powiedzieć taką głupotę. Sam nawet nie wiedział, co oznaczałoby to „gdzieś dalej".

Ron Weasley zapowietrzył się, by po chwili odwrócić się napięcie i wyjść z impentem z gabinetu. Przy okazji oberwało się z ramienia Draconowi, który teatralnie się skrzywił mówiąc „Aua" ze zbyt wyolbrzymioną głośnością.

- Oj, Potter, Potter... Ja słyszałem w Azkabanie piąte przez dziesiąte, że wasz trójkącik się rozpadł, ale myślałem, że to tylko takie plotki dla zbicia wolnego czasu – powiedział siadając na „fotelu" przeznaczonym dla gości.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy – nieświadomie potarł czoło w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się blizna. Wyciągnął z szuflady czarną teczkę, a z niej białą kartkę, którą mu podał.

- Co to jest? – zapytał blond włosy mężczyzna przyglądając się Harry'emu z powątpieniem.

- Dasz to Hermionie – powiedział ziewając. – Lepiej żeby dowiedziała się o tym dzisiaj niż jutro z „Proroka Codziennego" – dodał widząc uradowaną minę mężczyzny. – Wiem, że jej nie lubisz, ale to tylko dotyczy świata mugoli. Tak więc u nas wszystko jest po staremu.

- Szkoda – mruknął Malfoy wstając z fotela. W rzeczywistości było to białe krzesło o kształcie fotela całkowicie nie pasujące do wystroju pomieszczenia. Rzucał się w oczy, co bardzo drażniło Dracona, o czym poinformował Harry'ego już pierwszego dnia w FBA. To był wtedy koszmarny dzień.

- Dobra, Malfoy – powiedział, widząc na monitorze swojego magtopa (magicznej wersji komputera, jak to zwykle nazywała Hermiona) oczekujące połączenie z Alanem, który miał przygotować wszystkie potrzebne informacje w sprawie śledztwa. – Spadaj już, bo mam dużo roboty. Idź się wyspać, napić czy coś, tylko, jeśli jesteś na tyle łaskawy, daj spokój Hermionie i jej nie denerwuj. A jeśli Krzywołap będzie robił jakieś problemy u Antoinette to daj mi cynk, a umieszczę go na te parę dni w hotelu dla zwierząt.

- Ale się rozgadałeś... – zagwizdał z ironicznym podziwem Draco.

- Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? Spadaj!

- Masz okres, Potter? – zapytał Draco. – Zachowujesz się, jakby ci się zbliżał. Myślałem, że faceci tego nie mają. Chyba, że jest coś o czym nie wiem, to...

- SPIEPRZAJ!

POV of Hermiona

Razem z Antoinette przypadły sobie od razu do gustu. Okazało się również, że Malfoy kłamał w kwestii kotów, czy jakichkolwiek zwierząt – Antoinette uwielbiała zwierzęta. A jak zobaczyła Krzywołapa to aż zaczęła skakać z radości wyglaszając peany na cześć jej rudego kuguchara.

Kiedy weszły razem do tymczasowego pokoju Hermiony, dziewczyna oniemiała z zachwytu. Był on tak wielki jak część jej dotychczasowego domku! Miała swoją własną kuchnię połączoną z salonem i sypialnią, która była odgrodzona wielką ścianą o kolorze wiśniowym. Najwspanialsze jednak w tym wszystkim było to, że Hermiona w swojej sypialni miała balkon, z którego miała widok na cały Londyn. Już zaplanowała sobie w najbliższym czasie zrobić nocne oglądanie Londynu.

Nie było innej możliwości: od razu zakochała się w tym miejscu.

- Może zjesz z nami dzisiaj kolację? – zapytała Antoinette, zanim zostawiła ją samą w pokoju.

- Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Pomimo zmęczenia była niesamowicie głodna, co potwierdził odgłos wydobywający się z jej żołądka. Z zażenowaniem dodała: - mój żołądek domaga się jakiegokolwiek pokarmu. Jeśli to nie będzie problem...

- Nie będzie – odpowiedziała starsza kobieta uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Do zobaczenia na kolacji.

Hermiona została razem z Krzywołapem i swoimi rzeczami, które przysłano z jej domu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że już nigdy tam nie wróci, ale już zastanawiała się nad kupnem jakiegoś mieszkania w mugolskiej dzielnicy bliżej centrum. Z pewnością jutro rano znajdzie jakieś ogłoszenie.

Z tą myślą wzięła ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, kierując swoje kroki do łazienki.


	4. Chapter 4

POV of HERMIONA

- Malfoy!

- Granger, nie sądziłem, że nosisz takie łaszki – usłyszała kpiącą wypowiedź blondyna, który właśnie siedział na jej łóżku przyglądając się jej bieliźnie, którą zostawiła przed pójściem do łazienki. Zaczerwieniona z zażenowania podeszła do łóżka zabierając stamtąd swoje rzeczy. Nie patrząc na mężczyznę zapytała:

- Czego chcesz?

Mężczyzna westchnął wstając z łóżka, by podejść do otwartej butelki czerwonego Bordeaux z 1863 roku, którą otworzył podczas nieobecność kobiety, i nalać sobie go do kieliszka. Upił z niego łyk, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej marynarki jakąś kartkę, którą rzucił Hermonie na stół.

- Co to jest? – zapytała spoglądając na niego z niepewnością.

- Twój akt zgonu – odpowiedział z obojętną miną. Upił kolejny łyk siadając przy stole.

Hermiona poderwała się z miejsca słysząc zgryźliwą odpowiedź Malfoya. Przypomniała sobie w tej chwili, dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidziła w szkole.

- Malfoy, weź swoją dupę i idź stąd, egoistyczna fretko! Nie chcę cię tu widzieć! – dodała pokazując drzwi.

- Nie chcesz spojrzeć na to? – zapytał unosząc leniwie jedną brew. Hermionę to jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło.

- Nie będę patrzyła na twoje złośliwe karteczki, ty nędzna, głupia, rozwydrzona, śmierdząca fratko!

- To od Pottera, szlamo, a nie ode mnie – warknął Draco upijając kolejny łyk trunku.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem: ona zdenerwowana z powodu jego chamskiego charakteru, a on zaś dlatego, że znów oceniała go przez pryzmat przeszłości, z czego ona sobie doskonale zdawała sprawę. Nie zamierzała jednak tego zmieniać: dla niej nadal był arystokratycznym dupkiem, który uważał się za kogoś lepszego.

Niechętnie wzięła kartkę do ręki, po czym rzuciła na nią okiem. Widząc napis zaśmiała się histerycznie:

- To jakieś żarty!

- Nie sądzę, panno Zwyzywam-Malfoya-Bo-Tak-Mi-Się-Podoba. Mówiłem prawdę, ale ty wolałaś mnie obrażać. Lepiej by było, gdybyś dowiedziała się tego jutro z Proroka, a nie ode mnie – wstał z krzesła podchodząc do drzwi. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy odwrócił się i dodał złośliwie: - No cóż, przynajmniej dla niektórych jesteś już martwa, Granger. Gdybym tak cię kiedyś przypadkiem zabił przez sen, nawet nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział, ponieważ... już nie żyjesz.

Zaskoczona wypowiedzią Malfoya nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdyż usłyszała huk zatrzaśniętych drzwi. Przez chwilę stała z kartką w ręce przyglądając się jej z niedowierzaniem. To był jej akt zgonu! Wprawdzie na odwrocie widziała notatkę, która należała do Harry'ego, ale nie była w stanie jej przeczytać. Jej oczy zaszkliły się czytając raz po raz „Akt Zgonu" i dane dotyczące osoby zmarłej, a po chwili wybuchła płaczem rzucając się na swoje łóżko.

Czuła się strasznie. Wiedziała, że nie powinna była angażować się w związek z Benem, ale nie potrafiła się wtedy opanować. Jego żona od pierwszej chwili zaczęła jej działać na nerwy, dlatego postanowiła go uwieść. Nie sądziła jednak, że mężczyzna będzie chciał dla niej zostawić żonę i dzieci. Hermionie chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o to, by tamta kobieta była zraniona: chciała, by cierpiała przez zdradę męża tak jak ona cierpiała przez zdradę Rona. Nie sądziła, że ktoś będzie chciał ją później oskarżyć o morderstwo.

Pamiętała doskonale każdy moment spędzony z Benem, którego po dwóch miesiącach zostawiła dla innego żonatego mężczyzny. Nie był w jej typie, ale był dobrym kochankiem, który był w stanie zaspokoić jej potrzeby seksualne. Przy okazji przez dwa miesiące nie musiała przejmować się gotowaniem.

Teraz jednak oskarżała siebie o zabawę uczuciami Bena. Wiedziała, że nie miała prawa tak postępować wobec niego, ale w tamtym czasie myślała tylko o zemście za zdradę mężczyzny jej, wydawałoby się, życia. I pomimo tego, że przy zakończeniu każdego takiego związku obiecywała sobie, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi, po kilku dniach rozpoczynała kolejny związek mający na celu zmniejszyć jej ból.

Przypomniała sobie minę Malfoya, który z obojętnością stwierdził, że ta kartka to jej akt zgonu. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy była umarła tylko dla mugoli, czy też w świecie czarodziejów.

Bo przecież to nie mogła być prawda, że FBA postanowiło ją „uśmiercić", żeby prowadzić śledztwo! Harry by jej tego nie zrobił!

Hermiona uznała, że to był z pewnością pomysł Malfoya. Wiedziała, że on jako śmierciożerca mógł wpaść na każdy głupi pomysł, który upokorzyłby ją.

Postanowiła zrobić to samo. Nie wiedziała jeszcze w jaki sposób, ale zamierzała go upokorzyć. Nawet jeśli musiałaby przekonać wszystkich, że Draco Malfoy nadal był aktywnym śmierciożercą.

POV of DRACO

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co działo się wokół niego. Jeszcze tydzień temu siedział w Azkabanie nie mogąc doczekać się upragnionej, no może nie do końca, wolności, a teraz, o ironio, marzył by wrócić do swojej bezpiecznej celi z dala od tych wszystkich idiotów, którzy siedzieli w sali konferencyjnej FBA przekrzykując siebie nawzajem.

Może i nie przeszkadzałoby mu to, że każdy przekrzykiwał siebie samego, gdyby nie to, iż głównym tematem tej całej awantury była Granger, którą każdy za wszelką cenę chciał chronić.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Dracona Malfoya, który z największą chęcią patrzyłby na to, jak ta brzydka mała brudna szlama (no, może i nie była brzydka, ale sam fakt, że była szlamą sprawiał, że była według niego brzydka) gniłaby w więzieniu. Wreszcie może ktoś by zrozumiał, że nie liczy się wiedza, którą ona niestety posiadała; długi jęzor, którym ciągle mieliła, kiedy ktoś nie zgadzał się z jej opinią, bądź chciał być dla niej miły, tak jak Draco usiłował być zeszłego wieczora; a także przemądrzałe wywody na każde tematy, które tak naprawdę kradły cenne minuty malfoyowskiego życia.

Nie można się więc dziwić, dlaczego Draco Malfoy siedział na jednym z krzeseł w sali konferencyjnej FBA przyglądając się swoim zadbanym paznokciom.

- Nie rozumiem o co tyle szumu – mruknął zwracając na siebie uwagę Sary Huggis, która siedziała obok niego.

- Czyś ty kompletnie zwariował? – zapytała z udawanym zaskoczeniem. – Ach, zapomniałam: wy, śmierciożercy nie rozumiecie co to znaczy oskarżenie o domniemane zabójstwo.

- Zamknij się, Huggis – odpowiedział spokojnie Draco. – Zmarszczki dostaniesz od nadmiernego krzywienia się.

- Wal się – mruknęła, ale Draco usłyszał to. Zaśmiał się na jej słowa.

W tym momencie do sali wszedł Harry, który od razu spojrzał na Malfoya. Widząc jego uśmiech powiedział:

- Nie ciesz się Malfoy. Za godzinę masz rozprawę w sądzie.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego los go tak nienawidził, ale udawanie adwokata zmarłej-ale-niezmarłej Granger było dla niego bardzo upokarzające. Nie dość, że nie znosił idiotki, to jeszcze został zmuszony do tego, by stawać w jej obronie, kiedy on najchętniej robiłby wszystko, by tego nie robić.

- Mecenasie Halden – usłyszał głos sędziego. – Ze względu na to, że pańska klientka wczorajszego wieczoru między godziną osiemnastą a dwudziestą popełniła samobójstwo, jest pan upoważniony do zeznawania w sprawie zabójstwa Benjamina...

_Ja pierdolę, _pomyślał Malfoy przypominając sobie słowa Pottera, by się nie cieszył. Wiedział, że czeka go długie przesłuchanie.

POV of HERMIONA

Nie miała dłużej ochoty na niego czekać. Od kilku dni Malfoy jej unikał, a Antoinette nie orientowała się w przebiegu jej sprawy, więc nie była w stanie udzielić jej istotnych informacji. Harry nie odbierał od niej telefonów, a Ginny, o czym dowiedziała się z listów od przyjaciółki, była właśnie na zgrupowaniu Harpii z Holyhead w Hiszpanii. Tak więc jej ostatnim punktem informacji został Malfoy, który unikał jej na każdym kroku.

Męczyła ją ta sytuacja. Wiedziała, że zachowała się wobec Dracona zbyt impulsywnie, ale w końcu miała do tego pełne prawo! Przecież została oskarżona o morderstwo swojego byłego faceta. Jak miała się inaczej zachować na wiadomość o tym, że „nie żyje"?

Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że nadal obmyślała plan upokorzenia mężczyzny.

Zdenerwowana postanowiła wstąpić do klubu, w którym nie była od dawnych czasów. To właśnie w tamtym miejscu doszła do wniosku, że należy sprowadzać mężczyzn na złą drogę, a że była podenerwowana miała ochotę zapomnieć na chwilę o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Wyciągnęła ze swojej szafy najlepszą sukienkę, zrobiła mocny makijaż i spryskała się najdroższymi perfumami, jakie miała w swojej kolekcji. Kilkanaście minut później szła zdecydowanym krokiem przez ulice Londynu kierując się do tego jedynego miejsca, w którym czuła się wolna od jakichkolwiek zasad: klubu Venus.

Nie musiała ukazywać wejściówki, kiedy stanęła przed ochroniarzem, doskonale ją pamiętał, mimo że ostatnim razem była w klubie ponad dwa lata temu. Uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie wpuszczając w krainę zabawy.

Z radością stwierdziła, że wystrój klubu nie zmienił się zbyt znacznie od jej ostatniej wizyty. Czerwone ściany, długi czarny stół od baru i dużo alkoholu za ladą – te rzeczy odświeżył w Hermionie wspomnienia. Wspomnienia zranionej kobiety, która chciała w tym miejscu zapomnieć o bólu.

- No, proszę, proszę, kogóż moje oczy tutaj widzą – usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami. Z uśmiechem na twarzy odwróciła się w stronę właściciela klubu.

- Vasil – przywitała się Hermiona.

- _Ma perle sanglante. _Krwista perełka. Dawno cię nie było.

- Zostałam uziemiona – odpowiedziała rozglądając się po klubie. – Nic się nie zmieniło.

- Kochanie, tutaj się nigdy nic nie zmienia prócz naszych klientów, ale ty o tym doskonale wiesz – spojrzał wymownie na jej strój. Hermiona przymknęła oczy przypominając sobie jej najwspanialsze chwile w klubie.

- Chcę wrócić – powiedziała po chwili przyglądając się mężczyźnie za przymrużonych oczu.

Vasil, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Myślałem, że chcesz się ustatkować – zacytował słowa Harry'ego, który ostatnim razem zabrał Hermionę z klubu argumentując jej prywatnością. – Wiesz, że Romuald był wściekły, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego _courtisane _znikła? Myślałem, że zrobi mi tutaj taką rozpierduchę, jak nigdy dotąd.

Harmiona spojrzała na Vasila z zaciekawieniem.

- Więc Romuald za mną tęsknił? – zapytała.

- Ten twój rosyjski gangster myślał, że dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, wiesz co mam na myśli, zarzuci na siebie swoje sidła. Bardzo się rozczarował – dodał siląc się na smutny ton. – Przez ciebie straciłem dobrego klienta.

Dziewczyna westchnęła siadając na stole zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzn siedzących przy barze.

- Czyli nie? – zapytała markotnym tonem.

- Kotku, muszę znaleźć dobrego klienta. Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie pozwolę, by moja perełka nie miała dobrego sponsora. Potrzebuję czasu, skarbie.

- Kiedyś mi mówiłeś, że masz jakiegoś znajomego, który byłby dla ciebie o wiele lepszym klientem niż Romuald – powiedziała nagle Hermiona przypominając sobie ich rozmowę sprzed paru lat. – A co z nim?

Vasil przez chwilę się zastanawiał, by po chwili odpowiedzieć powoli:

- Musiałbym się dowiedzieć, czy chciałby mieć jedną na wyłączność. Nie sądzę jednak... Jest koneserem kobiet i trudno jego zadowolić. Pomimo młodego wieku wie, na czym się skupić. Zresztą, nie widziałem go od paru lat.

- Skontaktuj się z nim – powiedziała Hermiona. – Bardzo mi zależy, żeby wrócić.

- Nie chcesz rujnować czyichś małżeństw? – zapytał zaskoczony Vasil.

- Doszłam do wniosku, że ty zapewnisz mi lepszą rozrywkę – odpowiedziała wstając. – Skontaktujesz się ze mną, kiedy się dowiesz? – zapytała uśmiechając się lekko.

- Oczywiście, _ma perle sanglante. _Jednak nie spodziewaj się informacji w najbliższym czasie. Miguel ma urlop, więc na razie nie będę szukał. Kiedy Miguel go odnajdzie, dam ci znać.

2 miesiące później

POV of ANTOINETTE

Draco dziwnie się zachowywał, od kiedy wrócił do mieszkania. Chodził nerwowo po kuchni zastanawiając się nad czymś, mrucząc co chwilę „głupia Granger". Wydawało się jej, iż obecność Hermiony negatywnie wpływała na Draco.

Już pierwszego dnia zapałała do niego sympatią. Całkowicie był odmienny od jej zmarłego męża, ale wyglądem przypominał jej syna, który od dawna się do niej nie odzywał. To właśnie dlatego postanowiła zaopiekować się Draconem, którego od pierwszej chwili zaczęła traktować jak syna – by móc odzyskać ten czas, kiedy jej syn postanowił odejść oskarżając ją o to, że nie była dobrą matką. A przecież ona była w stanie dla niego zrobić wszystko!

Jej syn był egoistą, wiedziała o tym od zawsze. Od najmłodszych lat zachowywał się tak, jakby cały świat kręcił się wokół jego osoby. Był oczkiem w głowie Léonadra, jej męża, który nauczył go, by uważał się za kogoś lepszego. I tak się zachowywał.

Bastian w szybkim czasie stał się negatywną postacią w jej życiu, pomimo tego, że bardzo go kochała. Terroryzował ją, kiedy skończył 15 lat, a po śmierci Léonadra bił ją, kiedy coś nie układało się po jego myśli.

Kiedy zobaczyła Dracona wiedziała, że on był całkiem inny. Może wpływ na jego charakter miał pobyt w więzieniu, o którym poinformował ją zanim zaproponowała mu mieszkanie. W każdym bądź razie od pierwszej chwili wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by mógł być szczęśliwy, czego nie potrafiła dać Bastianowi.

- Nie powinieneś tak się denerwować – powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko. – Stało się coś?

Mężczyzna westchnął siadając na krześle. Przez chwilę przyglądał się kobiecie w zamyśleniu, a po chwili wstał i podszedł do niej.

- To nic takiego – odpowiedział. – Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytał podciągając rękawy białej koszuli.

- Możesz to pokroić w kostkę – Antoinette podała mu pierś z kurczaka. Tak, jak się umówili z Draconem w każdy czwartek przyrządzali dania orientalne. – A później podsmażysz razem z warzywami.

Przez chwilę pracowali w ciszy. Antoinette wiedziała, że Draco długo nie wytrzyma i jej powie, czym się zamartwiał. Robił to od chwili, kiedy razem z nimi zamieszkała Hermiona.

- Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu ona za wszelką cenę chce udowodnić, że wie wszystko najlepiej – powiedział nagle Draco krojąc ze złością kurczaka. – Zawsze tak było, od kiedy tylko pamiętam. W szkole zawsze musiała być najlepsza i udowadniała swoje racje. Teraz jest to samo. Razem z Potterem pracujemy nad tym, żeby ją chronić, aczkolwiek gdyby od tego nie zależała moja wolność, to bym nawet nie kiwnął palcem, a ona i tak robi swoje. Wiesz, że właśnie w tej chwili jest gdzieś w centrum Londynu i robi zakupy? – dodał nerwowo. – A wiesz, kto o tym nam doniósł? Jej sąsiad, który jeszcze dwa miesiące temu był na jej pogrzebie!

Antoinette słuchała w ciszy pozwalając mu się wygadać. Wiedziała, że dzięki temu się przestanie się stresować.

- Najgorsze jest to, – dodał nagle – że Potter chce, żebym ją pilnował. Nie dość, że muszę ją znosić po powrocie z tej okropnej pracy, to jeszcze każą mi się nią opiekować. A niby to ona jest taka mądra i odpowiedzialna.

- Może ona potrzebuje pomocy? – zapytała Antoinette przypominając sobie jedną z rozmów, które odbyła z Hermioną. – Może ona po prostu się pogubiła i tego nie dostrzega? Może dlatego potrzebuje twojej pomocy? Jesteś osobą, która ma doświadczenie: jesteś wypuszczony z więzienia na ugodowych warunkach, a pobyt w więzieniu nauczył cię odpowiedzialności. Może ona potrzebuje właśnie ciebie, by się odnaleźć?

Draco spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

- Jestem ostatnią osobą, która jest jej w stanie pomóc! Ja jej nawet nie lubię...

- Może ty jej po prostu nie chcesz polubić, bo jesteś do niej uprzedzony? – zapytała Antoinette wsypując warzywa na patelnię. Widziała, że przyglądał jej się z zamyśleniem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej słowa sprawią, iż może postara się być wobec Hermiony bardziej miły. Albo chociaż postara się zrozumieć trudną sytuację dziewczyny.

Antoinette rozumiała ją doskonale: w końcu nie łatwo jest żyć w świecie, w którym wszyscy myślą, że jesteś nieżywy.


	5. Chapter 5

POV of DRACO

- Musisz zdobyć wszelkie możliwe informacje na temat śmierciożerców, jeżeli chcesz jak najszybciej odzyskać wolność – powiedział Potter, kiedy szli ulicami Londynu w stronę bliżej Draconowi nieznaną. Wprawdzie Potter napomknął mu coś o „kwiatach dla żony", ale nie wiedział, po co on miał iść razem z nim. Kiedy stanęli przed jubilerem spojrzał na Pottera z zaciekawieniem.

- Dzisiejszej nocy było włamanie – uprzedził go Potter, zanim zdążył powiedzieć kąśliwą uwagę. – Skradziono pierścień z najdroższym kamieniem szlachetnym...

- Jadeitem? – zapytał zaskoczony Draco. Nie sądził, że w Londynie można było dostać kamień.

Rozczarowany Potter spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.

- Tak. Właściciel nie zabezpieczył sklepu żadnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, pomimo iż jeden z naszych agentów już dawno mu o tym wspominał. Z pewnością wiesz, do czego w naszym świecie służy jadeit.

- Śmierciożercy uznają kamień jako symbol dominacji – odpowiedział niechętnie Draco czując aluzję Pottera. – Ma w sobie wiele magicznych właściwości, dzięki którym łatwiej jest manipulować ludźmi.

- Domyślamy się więc, że chodzi tutaj o kobietę – powiedział Potter otwierając drzwi sklepu jubilerskiego. – A skoro wiemy, że w to wszystko wplątana jest kobieta, to znaczy, że śmierciożercy mają przywódcę, który albo jest w Londynie, albo ma tutaj swoich ludzi. Masz niczego nie dotykać i się nie odzywać, jasne? – dodał widząc błyszczący wzrok Dracona.

- Jasne - mruknął.

Prawda była taka, że kiedy Potter rozmawiał z właścicielem salonu Draco przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio słyszał o chęci posiadania jadeitu przez któregokolwiek z śmierciożerców. Kiedyś Blaise mówił o jednym z rosyjskich sług Czarnego Pana, który zainteresował się kamieniem kilka lat po upadku Czarnego Pana, ale to była jeszcze przed trafieniem do Azkabanu. Przez ostatnie lata spędzone w więzieniu nie słyszał nic o buntujących się śmierciożercach, którzy chcieli odzyskać władzę, ani o żadnym nowym Czarnym Panie. Dlatego zaskoczyła Dracona wiadomość, że ktoś właśnie teraz zdobył jadeit, dzięki któremu można zdobyć wszystko...

Akurat jakiś czas po jego „wyjściu" z Azkabanu.

Spodziewał się tego, że w bliższej przyszłości ktoś go odnajdzie i sprawi, że będzie musiał zachować tajemnicę śmierciożerców. Wiedział, że Potter wypuścił go, by pomóc ich złapać, ale Draco wcale nie zamierzał znów się pchać w tą sprawę. Wolał udawać, że pracuje niż narażać swoje życie.

Mimo to nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, że chciałby wrócić w krąg śmierciożerców, by móc ich potem wykończyć. Mógłby się wtedy zemścić za to, że on odsiadywał wyrok, który tak naprawdę nie powinien jego dotyczyć. Wystarczyło tylko odszukać odpowiednią osobę, która by dała mu namiar na kogoś z kręgu.

- Masz jakiś pomysł? – zapytał go Potter, kiedy wyszli od jubilera kierując się w stronę bliżej nieznaną Draconowi.

- Mógłbym wkupić się do grona śmierciożerców mówiąc, że jako wasz konsultant udają, że pomagam FBA, a tak naprawdę chcę pomóc uniewinnić wszystkich śmierciożerców – odpowiedział Draco uśmiechając się do jakiejś blondynki, która tak się w niego zapatrzyła, że wpadła na słup.

Potter przewrócił tylko oczami.

- Naprawdę super plan, Malfoy, ale nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział nerwowym tonem. – Wiesz, że wziąłem cię ze sobą, bo nie wiem, co mam kupić żonie na rocznicę ślubu. Ty zaś jesteś znany jako kobieciarz, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, co lubią dostawać kobiety.

- I po to mnie zabrałeś z biura? – zaskoczony Malfoy stanął w miejscu przyglądając się Potterowi.

- Draco, nie rób scen – odpowiedział Potter takim tonem, jakby się zwracał do obrażonego dziecka. – Obaj wiemy, że ten plan nie ma racji bytu. Poza tym masz pilnować Hermionę, by nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego. A teraz chodź, pomożesz mi kupić coś ładnego dla Ginny.

POV of HERMIONA

- Z całym szacunkiem, Ginny, ale ja naprawdę nie wiem, co powinnaś kupić Harry'emu – mruknęła kobieta wlokąc się za swoją rudą przyjaciółką marząc, by te zakupy skończyły się jak najszybciej. – Ja zawsze kupuję mu książki, ale ty z pewnością nie powinnaś mu takowej kupować. Chyba, że Magiczną Kamasutrę autorstwa Gunilli Berrat. To, to co innego.

Ginny odwróciła się do niej z morderczym wzrokiem.

- Wybacz, Hermiono, ale wcale mi nie pomagasz. Chociaż, gdyby tak wziąć wszystkie za i przecie, to czemu nie?

- Ginny, proszę cię, ja tylko żartowałam! – powiedziała przerażonym głosem. Nie wyobrażała sobie tego, by kupić Harry'emu tą książkę. Kochała Harry'ego jak brata i nigdy nie pozwoliłaby Ginny na to, by aż tak zawstydziła swojego męża. Zwłaszcza w rocznicę ślubu. To byłby cios poniżej pasa.

Dosłownie.

Weszły do jakiegoś sklepu, który ponoć był stolicą męskich prezentów. Hermiona podeszła do wystawy, po czym wskazał na zestaw kieliszków do brandy.

- Może to? – zapytała patrząc na Ginny. Kobieta tylko pokręciła głową mówiąc:

- To bardziej pasowałoby do Draco. Ostatnio mi mówił, że on lubi takie rzeczy, ale odradzał mi kupowanie takiego prezentu dla Harry'ego. Jego zdaniem to nie jest w jego stylu.

Hermiona spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciółkę.

- Ty gadasz z Malfoyem?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami przechodząc do następnej wystawy.

- Oczywiście. Co w tym dziwnego? Ostatnio prawie codziennie je z nami obiad, bo Harry boi się go wypuszczać samego do biura. Wiesz... mają jakąś tam ważną akcję w schwytaniu śmierciożerców i Harry się boi, że Draco mógłby się do nich przyłączyć. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki to fajny facet! Zawsze myślałam, że to taki typowy arystokratyczny dupek, ale przy bliższym poznaniu naprawdę zyskuje w oczach.

- Ty zwariowałaś, Ginny! Przecież to jest Malfoy!

- Wiesz, co Hermiono? Nie obraź się, ale już od dłuższego czasu mieszkasz z nim pod jednym dachem i nawet nie spróbowałaś być dla niego miła. Nawet nie starasz się dostrzec w nim czegoś dobrego. A możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale ten pobyt w Azkabanie uświadomił go co jest dobre, a co złe.

Przez chwilę oglądały w ciszy wystawę. Hermiona nie miała ochoty rozmawiać na temat Malfoya. Nie tylko dlatego, że miała za złe Ginny, że nawiązała z nim coś na wzór przyjaźni (co wydedukowała z jej wypowiedzi), ale również dlatego, że nie chciała przyznać jej racji.

Nagle w jej oczy rzucił się zegarek, który jej zdaniem idealnie pasowałby do Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel uwielbiał nosić zegarki, ale nigdy nie miał jakiegoś porządnego, bo każdy do tej pory szybko się psuł. Ten zaś, który wypatrzyła wydawał się idealnym prezentem.

- Ginny, ten zegarek jest dla niego idealny! – powiedziała zwracając na siebie uwagę. Ginny podeszła do niej, by go zobaczyć.

Kiedy wyszły z kupionym prezentem Ginny uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony:

- Draco też mi mówił, że ten zegarek jest idealny dla Harry'ego, ale chciałam znć twoją opinię.

Hermiona Granger wpisała na swoją listę kolejny powód, dla którego nienawidziła Dracona Malfoya.

POV of HARRY

- Jesteś pewny, że zdążysz to wszystko zrobić w... dwie godziny? – zapytał patrząc na Dracona, który właśnie rozgościł się w kuchni Ginny, do której nikt nie miał dostępu. Zastanawiał się skąd Malfoy (TEN Malfoy, który był arystokratycznym dupkiem) potrafił gotować, i to cholernie dobrze. W końcu zawsze wszystko za niego wykonywały skrzaty domowe, a teraz on sam panoszył się w kuchni jego żony!

- Potter, masz rocznicę ślubu. Ginny byłoby przykro, gdybyś zamówił coś z restauracji, nie sądzisz? – zapytał ironicznie spoglądając na Harry'ego. Po chwili skrzywił się mówiąc: - Człowieku, jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Wybrańcem, czy kim tam jeszcze, ale z pewnością mężem jesteś okropnym.

Rozjuszony nalał sobie soku dyniowego do szklanki.

- Potter, słyszałeś co powiedziałem? – zapytał Malfoy, który podwinął sobie rękawy fioletowej koszuli szykując się do pracy. – Weź się ogarnij! Masz rocznicę ślubu! Ja mam myśleć za ciebie, czy jak?

Harry niechętnie ruszył w stronę łazienki. Doskonale pojął aluzję Dracona: miał wziąć prysznic, ogolić się i ogółem przygotować do romantycznej kolacji z żoną. Kiedy zszedł po pół godzinie do kuchni Draco, który rzucił na niego okiem jęknął z rozpaczy.

- Potter, wiem, że masz mnie nadal za idiotę, zresztą ja ciebie też, ale mówię szczerze: wyglądasz strasznie.

Harry spojrzał na siebie w lustrze: był ubrany w jeansy i czarną koszulkę, a jego włosy, tak jak zwykle roztrzepane były na wszystkie strony. Czyli wyglądał normalnie.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Malfoy – warknął poprawiając na nosie okulary. – Wyglądam normalnie.

- No właśnie, cieciu! Wyglądasz normalnie. W tym problem.

Przez chwilę Malfoy coś robił w kuchni, a Harry przyglądał mu się kryjąc zainteresowanie. Nie ogarniał całej sytuacji.

- Potter, masz w szafie jakieś bardziej eleganckie ciuchy, nie? – zapytał kpiarskim tonem. – Weź ściągnij tą koszulkę, bo przynosisz wstyd męskiemu gatunkowi. Jak już chcesz mieć te jeansy, to ok., niech zostaną, ale ubierz do tego jakąś koszulę. I nie białą, bo nie idziesz przecież do pracy, tylko na kolację z żoną! Aha, ubierz krawat. Kobiety to lubią.

Harry miał ochotę odpyskować Malfoyowi za jego „cenne" rady, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że pomimo wielu lat spędzonych w Azkabanie gust Malfoya wyostrzył się jeszcze bardziej. Ufał mu, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to był Malfoy, w tej kwestii.

Tuż przed powrotem Ginny do domu, która była u Hermiony (Harry nie wiedział, skąd Malfoy posiadał takie informacje, skoro nie był nawet agentem FBA, tylko konsultantem) Draco instruował Harry'ego, co i jak powinien zrobić. Chwilę później salon Potterów zmienił się w piękne pomieszczenie przypominające wszelkie drogie francuskie restauracje, które Harry widział w filmach.

Stół zastawiony był dla dwóch osób. Draco sam jednak zapalił świeczkę, bez użycia czarów, czym zaskoczył Harry'ego. Szybko usłyszał dlaczego to zrobił:

- Gdybyś zapalił zaklęciem, to ta świeczka by się nie wypaliła, a chyba nie o to chodzi w romantycznej kolacji przy świecach, prawda?

Harry musiał z niechęcią przyznać, że Malfoy spisał się na medal. Był perfekcjonistą: wszystko musiało być idealnie. Harry nie sądził jednak, iż Malfoy, człowiek o lodowym sercu, potrafił być romantykiem. To ze sobą nie współgrało.

- Ok., zaraz przyjdzie Ginny – Malfoy spojrzał na zegarek wiszący w kuchni. – Wiesz, co i jak. Specjalnie powiedziałem, żebyś rzucił zaklęcie na zegar, by o konkretnej godzinie podawało wszystko po kolei, tak więc nie będziesz musiał się ruszać od stołu. To chyba wszystko – dodał kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Nie dziękuj i nie odprowadzaj mnie, wiem gdzie są drzwi.

Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi. Odetchnął z ulgą. Obecność Malfoya (zwłaszcza miłego Malfoya) była strasznie przytłaczająca. Po chwili ukazał mu patronus w kształcie smoka mówiący głosem Dracona:

- Nie zapomnij tylko umyć naczyń. Bez użycia magii.

POV of DRACO

Było już dość ciemno kiedy doszedł pod dom. Nie zauważył więc mężczyzny, który na niego czekał pod drzwiami.

- Witaj, Draco! – usłyszał za sobą jakiś znajomy głos, ale nie wiedział do kogo należał. Odwrócił się powoli spoglądając na nieznajomego. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien uciekać, jeżeli to był jakiś śmierciożerca. Z ulgą stwierdził, że nie.

- Miguel – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem. – Ile to już lat: cztery, pięć?

- Pięć. Długo nie miałem z tobą kontaktu.

- Trudno jest przesyłać wiadomości z Azkabanu. Zresztą... czego chcesz?

Dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na twarzy Hiszpana, co wprawiło go w zakłopotanie. Nigdy nie widział uśmiechniętego Miguela. Przerażała go wizja zadowolonego Hiszpana.

- Vasil szuka namiarów na konesera.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Uznał to za dobry żart. Od dawna nie słyszał o tym, by ktoś szukał konesera, zwłaszcza po ostatniej jego wizycie w Santa Blanca, w którym znaleziono go w towarzystwie dwóch Rumunek.

- Żartujesz sobie – powiedział rozbawionym tonem.

- Albo znajdę konesera, albo Vasil będzie miał kłopoty. Pamiętasz jak pisałem ci o aferze Romualda?

Draco doskonale pamiętał tą wiadomość. Romuald, rosyjski gangster pracujący na korzyść Czarnego Pana zakochał się w swojej kurtyzanie i zamierzał ją pojąć za żonę. Niestety kurtyzana nagle znikła bez śladu, co doprowadziło do wybuchu Romualda. Urządził w klubie wielką orgię dla śmierciożerców, a potem zabijał każdą dziewczynę, która nie ujawniła tego, gdzie podziała się jego kurtyzana. Draco wtedy bardzo żałował, że siedział w Azkabanie, ale teraz, kiedy zaczął rozumieć swoje błędy dziękował Slytherinowi, że nie miał z tą rzeźnią nic wspólnego.

- Co ma z tym wspólnego Romuald? Przecież wrócił do Rosji.

- Ale wróciła kurtyzana. A jeśli on się o tym dowie to ją zabije. Ma dziewczyna szczęście, że Romuald nie zna jej danych osobowych, bo już od dawna leżałaby w grobie. Wszyscy śmierciożercy jej szukają. Spraw jest poważna: jeżeli znajdę konesera, to uratujemy życie Vasilowi i tej dziewczynie, jeżeli jednak Romuald dowie się o jej powrocie przed odnalezieniem konesera zabije nas wszystkich.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiem, gdzie go można znaleźć. Z chęcią bym pomógł, ale mam ważną sprawę na głowie, a poza tym muszę pilnować pewnej dziewczyny, która zachowuje się jak małe dziecko.

Miguel nieznacznie odwrócił się w stronę budynku.

- Problem polega na tym, Draco, że ta sprawa dotyczy bezpośrednio jej.

- Jej? Jakiej jej?

- Tej z prawego okna na samej górze.

Draco spojrzał bezmyślnie w tamtą stronę zastanawiając się o kim mówił Miguel. Kiedy ujrzał tam Hermionę Granger wpatrującą się przed siebie doznał olśnienia.

- Czekaj. Hermiona Granger została posądzona o zabójstwo ambasadora amerykańskiego, którego ciało znaleziono w jej domu. Wcześniej dzwonił ktoś do niej oznajmiając o czekającym na nią w domu „prezencie". Parę lat wcześniej Granger znikła z klubu, tuż przed oświadczynami Romualda. Przez jakiś czas była jego kurtyzaną. Pytanie dlaczego nią została?

- Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

Malfoy przez chwilę próbował się uspokoić. Zaczął lekko panikować.

- Jeżeli oni wiedzą, że to Granger, a z pewnością już o tym wiedzą od jakiegoś czasu, to bez względu na konesera czy kogokolwiek, kto by ją wykupił na wyłączność trafi prędzej czy później w ręce Romualda – powiedział na wydechu. – Kalkulując, koneser się tego nie podejmie, bo pomimo tego, że to jest kobieta Romualda, to będzie się bał o swoje życie. Nie wykupi jej.

- Draco, daj mi na niego namiary. Przecież wiesz, gdzie mniej więcej może być.

- Jego matka mieszka tuż za jego drzwiami! Dlaczego jej o to nie zapytasz?

- Bo Bastian nie kontaktuje się z matką. Odciął się od niej całkowicie. Za to wiem, że ty przez wiele lat byłeś jego wiernym przyjacielem.

Draco zaczął myśleć. Wiedział, że powinien natychmiast skontaktować się z Potterem w tej kwestii, ale nie mógł mu zepsuć tej kolacji z żoną. Poza tym, czy to nie on kazał mu się zająć Granger, podczas kiedy on zajmował się schwytaniem śmierciożerców? Decyzję podjął natychmiast.

- Szukaj na Wyspie Księcia Edwarda. Jeżeli nie znajdziesz go w ciągu tygodnia, ja ją wykupię.


	6. Chapter 6

POV of DRACO

- Wiesz jak to się nazywa? – wrzeszczała od kilkunastu minut Hermiona Granger, która bezpodstawnie wlazła do jego pokoju w środku nocy oskarżając go o znęcanie się nad jej durnym, grubym kotem. – To się nazywa pierdolenie kotka za pomocą młotka!

Zanim zdążyła się zorientować co powiedziała, Malfoy wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem. Co jak co, ale Granger w wydaniu Jestem-Kurtyzaną była o wiele zabawniejsza niż Wiem-To-Wszystko. Przede wszystkim jej język był o wiele bardziej rozwiązły niż w czasach szkolnym: można było dzięki niemu usłyszeć wiele wulgaryzmów i różnych ciekawych powiedzonek z ust gryfonki, których nie powstydziłby się żaden ślizgon. Granger była też o wiele bardziej nadpobudliwa, kiedy Draco robił jej lekkie – naprawę lekkie – przytyki na temat seksu. Pomimo swego kurtuazyjnego ex-zawodu, do którego, z nieznanych mu względów, chciała wrócić, temat ten nadzwyczajnie ją zawstydzał. Ją! Dziewczynę, która była na utrzymaniu jednego z najgorszych sług Czarnego Pana za drobne usługi seksualne! Draconowi to się nie mieściło w głowie.

- Wybacz, Granger, – zaczął aroganckim tonem – ale sugerowanie mi, że gwałciłem twojego kota młotkiem jest... – przerwał udając, że zastanawia się nad właściwym określeniem – ordynarne? Nie! Jest niesamowicie wulgarne. Zastanawiam się, co siedzi w twojej głowie, skoro ciągle robisz mi jakieś perwersyjne przytyki – zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Ubrana była w koszulkę na ramiączkach i krótkie spodenki od piżamy. W ręce trzymała różdżkę, którą celowała w jego osobę. Sytuacja wydawała się naprawdę komiczna. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu Draco leżał sobie spokojnie w łóżku, kiedy nagle do jego pokoju wpadła Hermiona Granger w swoistej piżamce celując w mężczyznę różdżką. Zaczęła krzyczeć nie zdając sobie sprawy, że była godzina druga w nocy (godzina, w której każdy człowiek powinien właśnie przekraczać granicę pomiędzy zmęczeniem i wypoczęciem właśnie podczas snu, a nie krzyków jakieś gryfońskiej wariatki), a Draco Malfoy leżał półnagi w swoim łóżku zastanawiając się, o co w ogóle jej chodziło. Dopiero po chwili odnalazł kontekst Granger, która oskarżała go o znęcanie się nad Krzywymryjem, czy jak tam ten sierściuch się nazywał.

W skrócie: ta sytuacja była po prostu niedorzeczna.

- Malfoy, czy możesz raz podejść do sprawy poważnie? – krzyknęła chcąc ukryć swoje zażenowanie. – Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić, co? Co on ci zrobił? To tylko kot, fretko! Tylko kot, a ty go tak bardzo...

- Co ty pieprzysz, Granger? – warknął rozzłoszczony. Chciał spać, rano musiał wstać do pracy, w przeciwieństwie do niej, gdyż od ponad dwóch miesięcy nie musiała pracować dzięki swojej śmierci. – Jest po drugiej w nocy, celujesz we mnie różdżką i gadasz o pierdoleniu kotków. Nic nie zrobiłem twojemu kotu, a jeżeli przyszłaś rozładować swój stan emocjonalny, to wystarczy, że powiesz, że masz ochotę na seks i będzie po sprawie.

W pokoju nagle zapanowała cisza przerywana szybkimi oddechami Hermiony, która właśnie wyglądała tak, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Draco nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że chwilę później dziewczyna ubrana wyłącznie w koszulkę i spodenki od piżamy wylądowała na jego łóżku rycząc jak bóbr.

Czy ktoś powiedział, że Hermiona Granger właśnie w tej chwili ryczała mu w ramię?

Była to idealna sytuacja, by przespać się z Granger: pocieszyć ją po tym, co się stało jej kotu, cokolwiek to by nie było, a później doprowadzić ją. Może i by się skusił, gdyby nie fakt, że ciągle czekał na wiadomości od Miguela, który miał go łaskawie oświecić, czy będzie musiał ją wykupić od Vasila przed Romualdem, czy też nie. W duchu gardził sobą za to, że wyszedł z taką propozycją, za nic bowiem nie chciałby wydawać pieniędzy na Granger, ale skoro to mogłoby mu zapewnić wolność...

Pozwolił się jej wypłakać. Co mógł innego zrobić? Przecież nie powinien jej wyrzucać z pokoju, skoro Potter wyraźnie nakazał mu jej pilnować i opiekować się nią.

- To... jak to... się stało... że... Krzy... Krzywo... Krzywołap... jest... jest czarny? – zapytała szlochając.

- Jak to: czarny? – zapytał niemrawo Draco. Chciało mu się spać i informacje zaczęły coraz wolniej do niego docierać.

- No po prostu! Rano... rano był... rudy... a... a... a teraz... jest czarny! – dodała łamiącym się głosem.

Draco westchnął, po czym wstał z łóżka odtrącając dziewczynę. Był jedynie w szarych dresach, a na szyi miał srebrny łańcuszek z godłem Slytherinu, który dostał na ukończenie Hogwartu od opiekuna domu. Przeczesał palcami swoje blond włosy, po czym wyszedł z pokoju usiłując znaleźć wrednego kocura. Po kilku minutach przyszedł z czarnym kotem.

Hermiona na widok czarnego Krzywołapa wybuchła jeszcze większym płaczem. Draco miał ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucić na nią silencio, ale powstrzymał się. Zamiast tego zaczął mówić spokojnym tonem, jakby coś tłumaczył dziecku.

- Granger, twój kot jest czarny, nie dlatego, że ja coś zrobiłem, chociaż szczerze mówiąc mam ochotę go wykastrować, ale dlatego, że wypił eliksir czarnoskórny, który dałem Antoinette, dzięki któremu pastowała buty – dodał pokazując buteleczkę po czarnym płynie. – Twój kocur miał pecha, bo eliksir miał zapach mleka, co go skusiło do wypicia tego paskudztwa. Ot, problem rozwiązany bez żadnego młotka – dodał patrząc na nią sugestywnie.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami. Wyglądała w tej chwili jak mała dziewczynka, która właśnie zrozumiała, że różdżka służy do czarowania, a nie do wymachiwania jak zwykłym patykiem.

- To... to tylko eliksir? – zapytała cicho.

- Brawo, geniuszu! I ciebie uważają za najmądrzejszą czarownicę od czasów Rawenclaw! Nie ma co się dziwić. Z takim mózgiem... – dodał szydząc z niej.

- Kiedy mu to przejdzie? – zapytała dziewczyna wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do sierściucha.

- Jutro będzie wyglądał normalnie – powiedział nalewając sobie wina do kieliszka. Był wkurzony za Granger za to, że zawracała mu niepotrzebnie jego arystokratyczny tyłek. – Jeśli to wszystko to wyjdź stąd już. Jest trzecia, a ja jestem mocno wkurzony, co oznacza, że jestem niepoczytalny. Jeszcze jedno słowo a znów się znajdziesz na łóżku, tylko w innym wydaniu – aby podkreślić znaczenie słów upił łyk wina lustrując jej biust, po czym oblizał usta. Zażenowana Hermiona chwyciła Krzywołapa, po czym wybiegła z pokoju Malfoya. Po chwili mężczyzna usłyszał trzask jej drzwi. Wkurzony na nią wypił jeszcze dwa kieliszki czerwonego Bordeaux, po czym poszedł spać. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobić sobie jutro dnia wolnego od pracy.

- Czemu tyyyy? – zapytał ziewając. Sara Huggis spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem.

- Bo reszta jakoś wybłagała Harry'ego by z tobą nie pracować – warknęła.

- Cholera, gdybyś ty chociaż ładna była – mruknął cicho, ale nie na tyle by tego nie usłyszała.

- Słuchaj, morderco! – krzyknęła zwracając na siebie uwagę większości pracowników FBA. – Stul swój pysk, albo wracaj skąd przyszedłeś. Nie jestem Harrym! Ze mną sobie nie pozwalaj!

Kiedy kilkanaście godzin później Sara wychodziła z jego pokoju poprawiając swoją bluzkę natknęła się na schodach na Hermionę, która właśnie wróciła ze sklepu. Draco przyglądał się jej reakcji: jej dobry humor szybko się gdzieś ulotnił, a oczy straciły swój blask. Spojrzała na niego, kiedy demonstracyjnie zapinał pasek od swoich eleganckich spodni, po czym założył na siebie białą koszulę, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramię. Z satysfakcją stwierdził, że była wściekła.

POV of HERMIONA

Vasil się ciągle nie odzywał w sprawie tego konesera, a ona miała coraz większą ochotę kogoś zranić. Tym bardziej, że im dłużej mieszkała pod jednym dachem z Malfoyem, tym bardziej ją pociągał. Zaczęła lubić jego wulgarny język i aroganckie nastawienie do ludzi. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Antoinette, z którą rozmawiał tak... po ludzku. Jak równy z równym.

Być może to było właśnie powodem, dla którego zaczęła dostrzegać w nim zwykłego faceta. Przestała na niego patrzeć przez pryzmat szkoły, kiedy zachowywał się jak ostatni palant, ani nawet przez pryzmat bycia śmierciożercą. Był po prostu Draconem Malfoyem – facetem.

Bardzo seksownym facetem, jeżeli Hermiona miała już mówić szczerze.

Nic dziwnego, że po ich nocnej kłótni, a w zasadzie napadzie na Dracona, Malfoy przyprowadził do siebie jakąś dziewczynę, z którą sobie baraszkował. Oczywiście, Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko temu – w końcu był wolnym człowiekiem i mógł robić wszystko, na co miał ochotę. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać złości, kiedy ujrzała jak z zadowoleniem żegnał swoją kochankę. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Po prostu przez chwilę pomyślała, że chciałaby, aby to ją żegnał takim cynicznym spojrzeniem po wspólnie spędzonych chwilach.

Często ją denerwowało, że robił jej przytyki odnośnie tematu seksu. Nie mógł jednak wiedzieć, że każdy docinek dotyczący jej seksualności onieśmielał ją, ponieważ uważała seks nie jako przyjemność, lecz jako formę zemsty. Nigdy nie czerpała z niego przyjemności. Robiła to po to, by zemścić się na Ronie za to, co jej zrobił, a także by niszczyć życie innym mężczyznom, którzy odchodzili od swoich żon by spędzić z nią kilka chwil rozkoszy...

Hermiona Granger chodziła nerwowo po swoim pokoju zastanawiając się, jakby wyglądało jej życie, gdyby nie trafiła na Vasila poszukującego młodej dziewicy dla swojego klienta. Wyobrażała sobie swoją domniemaną przyszłość z Ronem: ich dzieci, dom, psa... Zaczęła również rozmyślać nad tym, jak by się potoczyło jej życie, gdyby nie postanowiła się zemścić tylko zaakceptować to, że Ron nie był jej najwyraźniej przeznaczony. Rozmyślała nad tym, jak wyglądałby mężczyzna, który starałby się o uzyskanie jej względów, jej zaufania, jej miłości... Po chwili wybuchła gorzkim płaczem siadając pod ścianą i przypominając sobie dokładnie tą chwilę, kiedy się o wszystkim dowiedziała.

3 LATA WCZEŚNIEJ

- Jesteś najpiękniejszą panną młodą, jaką w życiu widziałam! – powiedziała Ginny Potter przyglądając się swojej przyjaciółce w lustrze. – A wiedz, że już sporo widziałam... Fleur, Audrey, Ramona, ja... Zastanawiam się, jak to się stało, że Harry nie uciekł wtedy sprzed ołtarza – dodała drapiąc się po głowie. – Przecież wyglądałam jak zombie!

Fakt, Ginny Potter naprawdę wyglądała okropnie na swoim ślubie, ale to tylko dlatego, że była w trakcie leczenia po ostatnim meczu Harpii z Holyhead, w którym doznała urazu głowy po tym, jak oberwała tłuczkiem pod koniec meczu tracąc przytomność na kilkanaście dni. Żadne zaklęcia kamuflujące nie pomogły Ginny uratować jej wyrazu twarzy (opuchniętej i nieco zeszpeconej licznymi bliznami), a Harry za nic w świecie nie chciał zgodzić się na przesunięcie terminu ślubu. Dla niego ważne było to, by poślubić Ginny bez względu na to, czy miała zeszpeconą twarz, czy też nie.

Hermiona z uśmiechem wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie lustrzane nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to była właśnie ona! Ubrana w piękną, ale skromną suknię ślubną, którą miała na sobie jej mama w dniu, kiedy pobierała się z jej ojcem. Jej brązowe włosy dzięki specyfikowi Ulizanna ułożone zostały w piękne i lśniące fale, które luźno opadały na jej ramiona, a do nich przyczepiony był śnieżnobiały welon osłaniający jej lekko opaloną twarz. Pierwszy raz poczuła się piękna!

Żałowała, że jej rodzice nie mogli przyjechać z Australii na tą uroczystość. Od kiedy wróciła im pamięć minęło już sporo czasu, jednak państwo Granger zakochali się w Sydney, w którym otworzyli swój zakład dentystyczny, na którym zbili nie małą fortunę. Niestety, ich samolot nie wyleciał o właściwym czasie, a żaden z czarodziejów nie mógł teleportować ich, ponieważ na teleportację do Australii potrzeba było posiadać licencję z trzymiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem na pozwolenie, dlatego państwo Granger nie mieli możliwości pojawienia się na uroczystości zaślubin swojej jedynaczki.

Hermiona spojrzała na zegar. Za pięć minut miała wyjść przez drewniane drzwi i dojść do ołtarza, przy którym czekać miał na nią Ron.

Kiedy nastała ta chwila kiedy organy zaczęły grać w kościele _Marsza weselnego_ Wagnera. Pierwsza wyszła Ginny, która była jej druhną. Hermiona ruszyła za nią podążając w stronę swojego ukochanego mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, do którego pałała jakimś uczuciem od trzeciej klasy Hogwartu. Mężczyzny, o którego była tak bardzo zazdrosna w szóstej klasie. Mężczyzny, który zostawił ją podczas poszukiwań horkruksów...

Wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek nie dostrzegła wielkiego poruszenia wśród gości. Była pewna, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Jednak wszystko wyglądało jak w zwolnionym tempie. Lavender Brown, której nie widziała od kilkunastu miesięcy podbiegła do Rona popychając ją na jakąś ławkę, przez co rozerwała suknię matki. Przez chwilę coś krzyczy do Rona, który z oniemiałą miną przyglądał się swojej byłej dziewczynie. Hermiona po chwili zrozumiała wypowiedziane przez Lavender słowa:

- Już nie musisz się z nią żenić, Mon-Ron! Udało nam się! Zostaniemy rodzicami. Jestem w trzecim tygodniu ciąży! – dodała rzucając się na pana młodego, który odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Hermiona patrzyła na to wszystko tak, jakby jej tam nie było. Czuła się jak jakiś duch, na którego nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Całkowicie tak, jakby to nie ona była panną młodą, lecz Lavender, która właśnie uświadomiła jej, że Ron zdradzał ją od jakiegoś czasu z jego byłą dziewczyną. Zrozumiała, że on był z nią tylko dlatego, by po prostu z nią być.

Zero uczuć. Zero miłości.

Zszokowana rodzina Ronalda nie zwróciła uwagi na Hermionę, która wstała i wyszła z kościoła. Nikt za nią nie wybiegł, by ją wesprzeć. By ją pocieszyć w tak upokarzającej chwili.

Wiedziała, że kiedyś Ron mówił o tym, że chciałby mieć dziecko czystej krwi, któremu żaden Malfoy by nie dokuczał. Hermiona nie myślała jednak, że takie myśli chodziły u naprawdę po głowie, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy razem planowali wspólną przyszłość.

Szła przed siebie ulicami Londynu zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodniów. Była cała zapłakana, ale nie obchodziło jej to, czy makijaż się rozmazał czy też nie. Nic nie było ważne. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Upajała się swoim bólem, który roztrzaskał jej serce na miliony kawałeczków. Jedyne co w tej chwili chodziło jej po głowie to to, w jaki sposób mogłaby się zemścić.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

Gdyby wtedy nie wyszła z kościoła tylko usiłowała otrzymać wytłumaczenie, to może byłoby teraz inaczej?

- Hermiono? – usłyszała głos Antoinette. – Chodź na kolację.

Dziewczyna szybko otarła łzy, po czym chwyciła swoją różdżkę, za której pomocą doprowadziła się do ładu. Po chwili zeszła na dół, gdzie usłyszała radosne głosy draco i Antoinette.


	7. Chapter 7

POV of HARRY

- Nie wierzę, że dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz! – krzyknął tak głośno, że słychać go było prawdopodobnie na pierwszym piętrze budynku FBA, mimo że on pracował na czternastym. Nerwowo zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie co jakiś czas spoglądając na Draco gniewnym wzrokiem.

Mógł zrozumieć to, że ślizgon nie lubił Sary, ale czy musiał wykorzystywać ją do tego, by zrobić...

- Nie wierzę – powtórzył już ciszej. – Najpierw Alan, teraz Sara... Ja tego nie wytrzymam – dodał nieświadomie pocierając swoją bliznę na czole.

Harry nie wiedział, za jakie grzechy Merlin pokarał go takimi ludźmi jak Draco Malfoy i Hermiona Granger. Wprawdzie Hermiona była jego przyjaciółką, ale nie mógł zdzierżyć tego, że dziewczyna od jakiegoś czasu uwodziła jego pracowników. Alan był najlepszym przykładem na to, jak niebezpieczna może być znajomość szczęśliwego żonatego mężczyzny z Hermioną. Ten problem jednak rozwiązał się sam: Hermiona wyczyściła mu pamięć (niejednokrotnie żałował, że nie chciała zostać aurorem z takim talentem). Teraz miał kolejny na głowie: oskarżenie Sary o propozycje seksualne przez Draco.

- Nie będę pracował z kimś, kto wykorzystuje mnie seksualnie – powiedział Draco z obojętną miną. – Albo to przyjmiesz do wiadomości, albo...

- Albo co, Malfoy? – warknął mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

- Mam pewne informacje dotyczące Granger – powiedział unosząc lewą brew w drwiący sposób. – I myślę, że mają wiele wspólnego z tymi, których poszukujesz.

Harry usiadł naprzeciw Malfoya powstrzymując się od wyciągnięcia różdżki.

- Gadaj.

- Nie będę pracować z Huggis.

- Trzeba było mi powiedzieć, a nie ją pieprzyć!

Malfoy uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Harry zaklął siarczyście w myśli.

- Potter, Potter... – Malfoy gwizdnął z aprobatą. – Stary, ty naprawdę wybierasz lepszą drogę. Może niedługo dostanę awans?

- Będziesz pracował nad tym z Alanem – warknął niechętnie. Malfoy naprawdę wyglądał tak, jakby posiadał jakieś cenne informacje. Zmuszony był ustąpić.

- Świetnie!

- Jakie masz informacje o Hermionie?

Malfoy spojrzał na niego obojętnie, ale Harry wiedział, że stwarzał tylko pozory obojętności.

- Wiesz, że Granger była... pracowała w „Venus"? – usłyszał pytanie z ust blondyna.

- Nie masz prawa jej oceniać! – powiedział Harry ostrzegawczym tonem obawiając się, że Draco postanowi szykanować jego przyjaciółkę.

- Nie o to mi chodzi – mruknął blondyn. – W każdym bądź razie Granger, jakby to powiedzieć, była kurtyzaną takiego pewnego gościa, Romualda – spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem, ale widząc, że Harry nie zamierzał się odezwać ciągnął dalej: - Chciał się jej oświadczyć, o ironio dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ona znikła z „Venus". Wiesz jak później się wściekał?

- Do rzeczy.

Draco Malfoy westchnął przeciągle.

- Romuald był jednym z popleczników Czarnego Pana. To rosyjski gangster. Coś na wzór śmierciożercy i mafii w jednym. Od kilku lat poszukuje Granger, by ją... no właśnie nie wiem jeszcze co, ale ma wobec niej jakieś zamiary. Podejrzewam, że stąd pojawiły się nagłe ataki śmieciożerców, podrzucenie Granger trupa i skradzenie jadeoitu.

Harry wstał przechadzając się ponownie po gabinecie. To co mówił Draco zaczynało nabierać sensu.

- Dalej.

- Potter, co ja jestem...?

- Powiedziałem: dalej.

- Granger jakiś czas temu wróciła do „Venus".

Harry raptownie się zatrzymał. Malfoy łgał!

- Nie prawda.

- Nie bądź głupi, Potter – warknął Malfoy. – Właściciel przysłał do mnie jednego z goryli klubu, by dowiedzieć się gdzie może znaleźć kogoś, komu mógłby odsprzedać Granger.

- To jest nielegalne – przerwał mu podchodząc do drzwi i je zamykając. Po chwili rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Potter, to jest legalne w świecie czarodziejów! Takich ludzi zwie się koneserami, wykupują kurtyzany i je wykorzystują. Płacą za to ogromne pieniądze dla... pewnych organizacji – dodał krzywiąc się lekko. – Poza tym Granger sama prosiła o to, by ją wykupiono.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Ty jesteś... – zaczął, ale nie zdążył skończyć.

- Podałem namiary na jednego z najbogatszych ludzi w tej branży, ale wątpię by wykupił Granger na wyłączność. To nie jest ten typ – przerwał na chwilę, po czym dodał powoli: - Zaproponowałem, że zapłacę za nią.

To była jakaś kpina! Malfoy właśnie powiedział, że oświadczył wykupić Hermionę. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

- Jeżeli uda się mi ją wykupić, to będziesz miał szansę szybciej dorwać śmierciożerców.

- A ty uzyskasz wolność...

- ... i kurtyzanę.

Harry zaczął łączyć fakty. Draco w końcu powiedział mu, że Sara „wymusiła" na nim spotkanie w jego domu.

- Ty zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – krzyknął Harry. – Specjalnie zaciągnąłeś Sarę do siebie, żeby Hermiona...

Malfoy wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

- Gdzie znajdę Alana?

POV of GINNY

- To naprawdę nie jest twój interes, Malfoy – powiedziała Ginewra przyglądając się z uśmiechem blondynowi.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut temu mężczyzna zadzwonił do drzwi wpraszając się na obiad była wściekła. Zamierzała rozmyślać nad nową taktyką Harpii z Holyhead w meczu z Druzgotkami z Lyonu, ponieważ trener poprosił ją, jako kapitana drużyny o pomoc. Malfoy uniemożliwił jej to, ale wynagrodził miłym towarzystwem i zrobionym przez niego spaghetti.

- Hermiona sama powinna ci powiedzieć dlaczego wtedy zaczęła tam... pracować – dodała czerwieniąc się z zażenowania. – Ja nie mam prawa zdradzać ci jej tajemnic, bo to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Malfoy prychnął szyderczo wywołując chichot Ginny.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... – zaczęła śmiejąc się. – Jeżeli nawet uda ci się ją wykupić, co uważam za głupie, bo jak można pozwolić się sprzedać, to zapewniam cię: nie będziesz miał łatwo.

- Weasley, byłabyś tak miła i nie dobijała mnie bardziej? – zapytał wbijając widelec w makaron. – Już dzisiaj Potter dał mi do wiwatu, więc odpuść sobie złośliwości...

- Mówię prawdę, Draco – odpowiedziała spoglądając na niego poważnie. – Ona tak łatwo się nie da. Owszem, zaakceptuje, że to ty, ale nie będzie ci uległa.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Ginny zrobiło się go żal.

- Gdzie ty się nauczyłeś gotować? – zapytała zmieniając temat.

POV of HERMIONA

Nerwowo chodziła po swoim pokoju czekając na jakikolwiek znak. Nikogo nie było w domu: ani Draco, ani Antoinette, więc miała czas, by wszystko przemyśleć przed wizytą Vasila.

Domyślała się, że musiało coś pójść nie tak, jak zaplanował sobie. Doskonale znała jego ton głosu, kiedy tak właśnie było. Poza tym, nie była głupia. Już dawno by ktoś się odezwał, gdyby koneser, jak zwał go Vasil, chciał ją na wyłączność. Z pewnością szukał kogoś w zastępstwo i...

Nikogo nie znalazł.

Nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Zresztą, nie dziwiła się. Dawno jej nie było. Dzięki Harry'emu starała się poukładać swoje życie tak, by nie musiała wracać do swojej „pracy". Kiedy jednak zaczęły się dziać wokół niej różne dziwne rzeczy, a nie miała już ochoty niszczyć kolejnego małżeństwa pomyślała, by wrócić.

Być na wyłączność.

Nagle usłyszała trzask frontowych drzwi. Z pewnością to był Malfoy: Antoinette delikatnie zamykała drzwi. Tak, jakby oddawała im jakąś nabożną cześć. Po chwili usłyszała kroki na schodach i ciche nucenie męskiego barytonu. Hermiona z niechęcią stwierdziła, że Malfoy naprawdę miał seksistowski głos, nie tylko wtedy, kiedy mówił.

Przez chwilę stała w ciszy zastanawiając się, czemu to tej porze nie było go już w pracy (dochodziła siedemnasta), ale rozmyślanie zagłuszył odgłos wody lecącej spod prysznica w łazience Malfoya, która znajdowała się za ścianą jej pokoju.

Na samą myśl o tym, że była sama w domu z jakimkolwiek mężczyzną, zrobiło jej się gorąco. Od jej ostatniego spotkania z Alanem minęło już sporo czasu, a ona nie potrafiła długo żyć w celibacie. Trzy miesiące to było dla niej już zbyt długo...

Potrząsnęła głową. Przecież to był Malfoy! Nie można dać się ponieść pożądaniu tylko dlatego, że tuż za ścianę znajdował się naprawdę przystojny mężczyzna, który mógłby...

Za chwilkę miał się pojawić Vasil.

Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że poczeka.

Tylko po co, na gacie Merlina, Malfoy tak szybko wrócił do domu?


	8. Chapter 8

POV of VASIL

Z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się Hermionie Granger, która siedziała przy stole przesuwając lekko wzrokiem pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami, który piorunowali siebie wzrokiem. Nie sądził, że to wszystko może obrać taki kierunek.

- No, dobrze, chłopcy – powiedział siadając koło Hermiony. – Siądźcie po obu stronach stołu i pertraktujmy.

Opanowana do tej pory mimika Bastiana zdradzała, iż obecność Draco Malfoya drażniła go. Vasil niejednokrotnie widział Draco, który doprowadzał jego klientów do szewskiej pasji, ale w tym momencie, całkiem nieświadomie przebił samego siebie.

Blondyn arogancko odsunął krzesło, które znajdowało się najbliżej, by po chwili spocząć na nim z gracją. Ubrany jak zwykle był w czarny garnitur, do którego założył jasnoniebieską koszulę podkreślającą chłód jego oczu. W przeciwieństwie do Bastiana, zdaniem Vasila, posiadał klasę. Pomimo to, wolałby, żeby Hermiona trafiła w ręce Bastiana, który kilka godzin temu zgodził się zaoferować podwójną cenę.

- Bastianie – powiedział patrząc na bruneta o oliwkowej cerze z dezaprobatą.

Mężczyzna natychmiast się opanował i usiadł z przymilnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Jego lustrujący wzrok oceniał Hermionę.

- Czy możemy przejść do konkretów? – zapytał Draco unosząc leniwie brew. – Załatwmy to szybko, bo zaraz mam spotkanie – dodał spoglądając na swój zegarek.

Vasil poczuł, że Hermiona zamierzała coś odwarknąć w stronę blondyna, ale uniemożliwił jej to.

- Panowie – zaczął oficjalnym tonem otwierając czarną teczkę, z której wyjął umowę. – Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby dokonać transakcji, na którą zgodę wyraziła panna Granger... – kiwnął głową lekko w jej stronę. – Warunki umowy znacie oboje, jednak cena, panie Malfoy, została zmieniona – powiedział spoglądając na niego z satysfakcją. Draco wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak przewidywał: nie dawał poznawać, że cena mu nie odpowiadała. – Skoro jest tutaj z nami panna Granger, chciałbym, żebyście panowie dokładnie przemyśleli, na jak wiele was stać. Jest najdroższą osobą w tym biznesie, dlatego transakcja dotyczy tylko panów – dodał mocnym tonem. – Bastianie – zwrócił się w stronę bliżej siedzącego mężczyzny. – Cena wywoławcza to trzysta tysięcy galeonów, tyle zaoferowałeś? – zapytał chcąc się upewnić ceny.

Mężczyzna przytaknął ruchem głowy ciągle taksując Hermionę spojrzeniem. Vasil wiedział doskonale, że wpadła mu w oko i teraz nie odpuści sobie tego, by ją zdobyć. Zapowiadała się ciekawa transakcja.

- Dobrze – powiedział zapisując w dokumentach cenę wywoławczą. – Co ty na to Draco?

Kątem oka zauważył, że Hermiona niepewnie spojrzała na blondyna, który przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiednią kwotą.

- Trzysta pięćdziesiąt.

I zaczęło się. Nie obyło się bez kłótni pomiędzy dwojgiem mężczyzn, kiedy cena przekroczyła pół miliona galeonów, jednak dzięki Hermionie ostudzili swoje zapały. Vasil z zadowoleniem przyglądał się całemu wydarzeniu co chwilę zapisując nowe i skreślając stare ceny.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach zdenerwowany Bastian wykrzyknął:

- Półtora miliona galeonów!

- Pasuję – odpowiedział Draco z obojętnością. Jednak Vasil dopatrzył się w oczach Malfoya triumfu.

- Co? – zapytała Hermiona, która zerwała się na równe nogi. Vasil przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się działo. – Ty pieprzona fretko! Czy ty naprawdę jesteś takim ignorantem, który zawsze musi mieć to, co chce?

- O co ci chodzi, Granger? – zapytał zdezorientowany blondyn.

Kobieta podeszła do niego wojowniczo, by po chwili uderzyć Malfoya w twarz.

- O co mi chodzi? – krzyknęła. – O to, że jesteś dupkiem! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ciągle się wtrącasz w moje sprawy! Ciągle mnie śledzisz! Najpierw mi pomagasz, później się okazuje, że ze mną mieszkasz, a teraz mną handlujesz! Czy ty myślisz, że jestem głupia? Specjalnie to robisz, żeby mi uprzykrzyć życie. Jak zwykle zresztą! – dodała odwracając się w stronę Bastiana patrząc na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem. – Przepraszam za niego – powiedziała głosem pełnym skruchy. – Nie sądziłam, że jest takim debilem, za jakiego go do tej pory miałam. Nie przypuszczałam, że...

- Granger, zamknij się!

- To ty się zamknij, fretko! – odpowiedziała kierując w jego stronę różdżkę. – Powiedz mi, kto cię przysłał! Harry? Ginny? A może ktoś inny dla kogo pracujesz w ukryciu?

Vasil uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że kiedy Hermiona była zła, pomijając dni, w których była wściekła, potrafiła być naprawdę niemiła. Spojrzał ze zrozumieniem na Bastiana.

- Ty skretyniały blondasie, myślisz, że nie wiem dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego tak długo podbijałeś cenę? Otóż, wiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

Vasil wymienił się z Bastianem zrozumiałym spojrzeniem. Obaj przeczuwali, że Hermiona zaraz wybuchnie.

- No, dlaczego? – zapytał Draco wyzywającym tonem.

- Bo pracujesz dla Romualda i dostajesz za to kasę, śmierciożerco!

POV of HERMIONA

- Spokojnie... Już... spokojnie – słyszała głos mężczyzny, który tulił ją do siebie.

Nie wiedziała gdzie się znajdowała. Nie pamiętała również jak to się stało, że znalazła się w łóżku w ciemnym pokoju. Nie znała tego miejsca.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy poraziło ją światło słoneczne. Natychmiast je zamknęła jęcząc z bólu.

- Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała zatroskany głos mężczyzny. Nie wiedziała, do kogo należał, ale wydawał się jej dziwnie znajomy.

- Oczy – wyszeptała nie będąc pewną tego, czy mężczyzna ją usłyszał.

Kiedy znów spróbowała je otworzyć nic się nie stało. Ktoś zasłonił w pokoju rolety, przez co światło słonecznie nie przedostawało się do pomieszczenia. Odetchnęła z ulgą czekając na przystosowanie swojego wzroku do otoczenia.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytała rozglądając się po pokoju. Z ulgą westchnęła czując, jak mężczyzna mocniej ją do siebie tuli. Nie obchodziło ją to, kim był. Ważne, że był z nią.

- Jesteśmy w mojej rezydencji – usłyszała odpowiedź mężczyzny głaszczącego jej włosy. – Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna.

- Co się stało?

Niczego nie pamiętała. Ostatnią rzeczą, która utkwiła jej w pamięci było to, że Malfoy wrócił zbyt szybko z pracy kierując się od razu pod prysznic. To, co działo się później uleciało z jej pamięci.

- Miałaś wypadek – usłyszała drżący głos mężczyzny. – Kiedy zadzwoniłem do drzwi spadłaś ze schodów, bo się poślizgnęłaś i straciłaś przytomność. Byłaś cała potłuczona i nie wiedziałem, jak wielkie odniosłaś obrażenia. Dlatego zabrałem cię tutaj, żeby oglądnął ciebie mój magomedyk.

- Nic nie pamiętam – powiedziała próbując sobie przypomnieć do kogo należał ów głos.

- Kochanie, oczywiście, że nic nie pamiętasz – łagodny głos mężczyzny koił jej zmysły. – Uderzyłaś się w głowę i wpadłaś w śpiączkę. Nie mogliśmy ciebie dobudzić przez cztery tygodnie – dodał wzdychając. – Dopiero zeszłej nocy zaczęłaś wykazywać oznaki przebudzenia, ale dopiero dzisiaj udało nam się ciebie dobudzić.

Hermiona usiłowała skojarzyć głos mężczyzny z jakąkolwiek znaną jej osobą, jednak nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Owszem, znała ten głos, wydawał jej się aż za dobrze znajomy, jednak mimo tego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować jego właściciela. Przymknęła oczy.

Chciało jej się spać. Wydawało jej się, że nie myśli racjonalnie. Pragnęła zrozumieć obecną sytuację, ale nie potrafiła skojarzyć żadnego wydarzenia sprzed kilku tygodni, jeśli miała wierzyć mężczyźnie. Przed swoimi oczami miała obraz Draco Malfoya, który przyglądał jej się wściekłym wzrokiem, ale nie wiedziała co to oznacza. Bo niby dlaczego Draco Malfoy miałby się na nią patrzyć z taką nienawiścią?

Owszem, była szlamą. Nawet oskarżyła go o to, że rzucił zły urok na Krzywołapa. Jednak od kiedy oboje mieszkali u Antoinette ich kontakt zdawał się być, zdaniem Hermiony, lepszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tym bardziej nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego miała wizję chłopaka.

- Hermiono, skarbie, wszystko w porządku? – zmartwiony głos mężczyzny sprawił, że poczuła w całym ciele ciepło, a po jej skórze przebiegły dreszcze.

- Ja... tak.

Chciała zapytać go o to, kim był, ale nie miała odwagi. Jej wewnętrzny instynkt podpowiadał jej, że nie powinna tego robić. Tym razem zamierzała go posłuchać.

- Jestem zmęczona – powiedziała po chwili obawiając się reakcji mężczyzny. – Chce mi się spać.

Poczuła, że mężczyzna przytaknął jej kiwnięciem głowy. Po chwili poczuła jego ręce na swojej talii, które delikatnie układały ją na pościeli. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że była to satynowa pościel.

- Satyna... – wyszeptała, co wywołało lekki chichot mężczyzny.

- Tak. Zawsze mówiłaś, że jedwab cię irytuje, dlatego pomyślałem, że satyna będzie dla ciebie w sam raz. Podoba ci się? – zapytał.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego w ciemności nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy. Wydawał się taki tajemniczy, a zarazem taki znajomy...

- Jest idealnie.

Poczuła na swoim czole pocałunek, na co zareagowała z drżeniem. Dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze w obecności mężczyzny. Nagle zapragnęła, by ją pocałował jeszcze raz.

Spróbowała się podnieść, by oprzeć się na łokciach i zmusić mężczyznę do kolejnego pocałunku, ale nie zdążyła jeszcze dość dobrze postawić rąk na pościeli, kiedy opadła z głośnym jęknięciem na plecy.

- Auć.

- Nie powinnaś tego robić, kochanie – usłyszała w jego glosie naganę. – Jeszcze nie jesteś na siłach. Musisz odpocząć.

Poczuła, jak wstał z łóżka. Potem usłyszała oddalające się kroki. Domyśliła się, że kierował się do wyjścia.

Nagle przystanął.

- Wyśpij się, skarbie. Niedługo czeka nas wielki dzień.

To były ostatnie słowa, które zapadły Hermionie Granger w pamięć. Chwilę później zatonęła w krainie snów.


	9. Chapter 9

POV of DRACO

- Czy możesz mi wszystko powtórzyć jeszcze raz od początku, tyle że WOLNIEJ?

Ups. Potter naprawdę musiał być wściekły, a to nie wróżyło dla niego nic dobrego. Równie dobrze mógłby iść na spotkanie z hipogryfem. Rozwścieczonym hipogryfem, uściślając. Draco w tej chwili instynktownie wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwo.

Owszem, sam nie był na tyle głupi, by się na to narażać, jednak to wymagało poświęcenia. Nic by się przecież nie stało, gdyby nie sam fakt, że właśnie jego szansa na całkowitą i bezwzględną wolność uciekła mu sprzed jego arystokratycznego nosa. Jakim on był tępakiem! Jak mógł się nie zorientować w tym, co było grane?

- No, cóż... – zaczął nonszalancko, zastanawiając się, jak swoją myśl ubrać w słowa. – Żeby było krótko i zwięźle: nie ma Granger.

Nie wiedział, czy to była iluzja czy też zwykły strach (to znaczy jakiś specjalny czar, bo Draco nigdy się nie boi), ale nagle gabinet szefa aurorów w biurowcu FBA stał się w jakiś niewytłumaczalny logicznie sposób mniejszy. A może to były początkowe objawy klaustrofobii?

Bzdura! Draco Malfoy jest arystokratą! Nie cierpi na klaustrofobię!

- Jak to: nie ma Granger? – lodowaty ton Pottera z pewnością był o wiele gorszy niż jakiekolwiek krzyki. Draco poprawił się w fotelu. To nie była dla niego zbyt komfortowa sytuacja.

- No wiesz... Kiedy zrobiłem to, o co mnie poprosiłeś...

- Podbijałeś cenę, bo jednak przyszedł? – przerwał mu Potter.

- Yep – kiwnął. – Wtedy Granger mocno się wkurzyła i zaczęła się do mnie wydzierać. Zresztą, wiesz do czego jest zdolna, jak się wścieknie... – widząc morderczy wzrok Pottera wrócił do tematu: - Vasil i Bastian, no wiesz, syn Antoinette, przyglądali jej się przez chwilę z zaciekawieniem, jednak kiedy zaczęła dopadać ja prawdziwa furia (pominę fakt, że zaczęła mnie wyzywać od śmierciożerców)...

- Malfoy.

- ... Bastian oszołomił ją. A potem samo się potoczyło.

To nie była do końca prawda, ale wolał nie zdradzać Potterowi szczegółów. Zwłaszcza takich, które Draco zamierzał zabrać ze sobą do... nie wiedział jeszcze dokąd, ale zamierzał je tam zabrać ze sobą. Poza tym Potter wcale nie musiał przecież wiedzieć, że on, Draco Malfoy, rzucił się na Granger, kiedy go nazwała śmierciożercą, a Bastian chciał ją tylko ochronić. No cóż, chwila słabości zdarza się również arystokratom. Granger miała po prostu pecha. Mogła się w końcu nie odwracać w chwili, w której zaklęcie wycelowane w niego trafiło w nią, prawda? W zasadzie to może i lepiej, że tak się stało. Przynajmniej nie będzie pamiętała ostatnich wydarzeń, dość nieprzyjemnych zresztą.

Zwłaszcza dla niego.

- Co było potem?

Jak on nie znosił tego tonu! Było w nim coś tak bardzo irytującego, że aż bolały go uszy. Dostawał od niego migreny.

- Malfoy! – dodał Potter, kiedy nie odpowiedział.

Cholera. Czuł się tak, jakby był na przesłuchaniu!

- Potem? Hmm... – grał na zwłokę zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. – Vasil mnie odepchnął od Granger, a Bastian rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie, które mnie sparaliżowało. Nie mogłem się ruszać. Gdybym miał swoją różdżkę – zmrużył gniewnie oczy rzucając Potterowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. – Zresztą, teraz to już nie ważne – machnął ręką. – Myślę, że Bastian zgodził się ją kupić tylko dlatego, że ktoś się do niego zwrócił z takim zamówieniem. Nie trudno się domyślić, kim może być ten Ktoś.

Podejrzewał to od chwili, w której Bastian wycelował w niego swoją różdżką. To byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdyby tak nie było. Od urodzenia znał kręgi śmierciożerców i wiedział do czego byli zdolni, a do czego nie. Zachowanie Bastiana było typowo książkowym przykładem zachowania się w takich przypadkach przeciętnego śmierciożercy. Szczerze powiedziawszy Draco był rozczarowany. Spodziewał się po nich nieco więcej wyrafinowania, nieco więcej wyobraźni. Gdyby on nadal był śmierciożercą...

To nie było teraz ważne.

- Romuald – mruknął Potter.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Potter wyglądał tak, jakby nad czyś intensywnie myślał, ale Draco nie zamierzał nadwyrężać swojego inteligentnego umysłu. Szkoda by go było dla tej szlamy Granger.

- Kurwa! – Potter uderzył pięścią w biurko. Draco mimowolnie wzdrygnął się. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po Zawsze Opanowanym Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, By Go Dręczyć.

- Potter, wyluzuj – rzucił lekko. – Dałeś w pojedynkę radę z Czarnym Panem, a z takim Romualdem sobie nie poradzisz? No, nie osłabiaj mnie.

Gdyby mordercze spojrzenie Pottera mogłoby zabijać, z pewnością układałby się już wygodnie w swojej trumnie.

- Czy ona przez chwilę nie potrafi usiedzieć spokojnie? – Draco nie był tego pewny, ale zaczął odnosić dziwne wrażenia, iż Potter załamał się.

- To nie jej wina... – sam nie wiedział co chciał zrobić: czy go pocieszyć, czy go dobić.

- Ja wiem, że to nie jest jej wina, tylko tego idioty!

Chwila, chwila, pomyślał Draco. Jakiego znowu idioty? O czym my tu rozmawiamy, do stu tysięcy sklątek tylnowybuchowych?

- Potter, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał krzywiąc się. Czuł się tak, jakby był na psychiatrycznym oddziale świętego Munga, by wyciągnąć jakiegoś pacjenta z depresji. Zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie awansował na psychiatrę.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

Ale tylko w duchu.

- Daj mi myśleć.

- A tego nie robisz od dłuższego czasu?

- Zamknij się, Malfoy!

Tak. No to już powoli wraca mądry i bohaterski Potter, czyli Ten, Który Urodził Się Po To, By Zbawiać Świat.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, które Draco poświęcił na przeglądanie najnowszego wydania Proroka Codziennego, w którym spekulowano na temat Mii Morgan, australijskiej modelki rezygnującej z międzynarodowej sławy na rzecz pracy w Gringocie: zastanawiano się, czy zamieszka w Londynie (gdyby to się okazało prawdą, Draco miałby powód, dla którego mógłby odwiedzać Gringotta częściej niż byłoby to potrzebne), kiedy usłyszał:

- Zrobimy tak – powiedział Potter wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. – Weźmiemy z banku dawców włos, dzięki któremu zmienisz swoją postać i wkupisz się do grona zwolenników Romualda. Dostaniesz całe wyposażenie, ale nadal będziesz miał na sobie namiar. Nie wolno ci będzie używać zaklęć niewybaczalnych, chyba że zostaniesz zmuszony do ich użycia. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, kiedy nie użycie zaklęcia sprawiłoby odkrycie naszej działalności. Rozeznasz się w planach Romualda, i kiedy nadejdzie czas odbijemy Hermionę i przy okazji złapiemy wszystkich śmierciożerców.

Draco spojrzał zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

- To jest samobójstwo, Potter! A ja nie jestem masochistą! Nic z tego nie będę miał, mimo że mam się najbardziej narażać. Mam być tylko doradcą, a nie osobą, która ma się wszędzie podkładać. Zwłaszcza dla tej sz... Granger. Nie. Ma. Mowy. – wycedził wstając ze swojego fotela.

Potter odwrócił się w stronę okna marszcząc czoło. Draco pomyślał, że wyglądał tak, jakby usiłował się zgodzić z czymś, czemu był bardzo przeciwny.

I najgorsze było to, że miał rację.

- Jeśli to nam się uda – usłyszał głos Pottera – to wstąpię do Ministra Magii z prośbą o twoje ułaskawienie i oczyszczenie z wszelkich zarzutów.

O cholera, to była pierwsza myśl jaka mu wpadła do głowy.

Czy miał inny wybór?

Nie, nie miał innego wyboru. Chyba, że powrót do Azkabanu, który nie wchodził w grę.

POV of GINNY

- Czego chcesz, Ron? – zapytała przypatrując się bratu z przymrużonymi oczyma. Nie widziała go od kilkunastu miesięcy i nie spodziewała się go spotkać w najbliższej przyszłości. A zwłaszcza w tej chwili. Przed drzwiami do jej mieszkania.

- Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje z Hermioną – Ron nie owijał niczego w bawełnę, co ją zaskoczyło. Zwykle trzeba było od niego wyciągać, kiedy chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć. – Wpuścisz mnie?

Ginny prychnęła gniewnie. Ten to zawsze miał tupet! Nie dość, że zniszczył życie jej najlepszej przyjaciółce (niedoszłej szwagierce), to teraz, po kilku latach nawiedza ją chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się stało z jego niedoszłą (z jego winy) żoną.

Kretyn. Jeżeli myślał, że mu coś powie, to się grubo przeliczył. Już ona mu to pokaże.

- Wejdź – otworzyła szerzej drzwi wpuszczając go niechętnie do mieszkania.

Ron przez chwilę przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem wystrojowi wnętrza. Nie dziwiła mu się. W końcu był u niej po raz pierwszy. Na niej samej robiło wrażenie tego, co widziała po powrocie do domu, kiedy wracała z długoterminowych zgrupowań Harpii z Holyhead.

- Wow – mruknął. – Ale się ustawiliście! – gwizdnął z pozornym podziwem.

Ginny wywróciła oczami. Wiedziała, że chciał jej się przypodobać, ale znała go zbyt dobrze. Oczy z pewnością wyskakiwały mu z oczodołów widząc mieszkanie. Pewnie ściskały go jelita z zazdrości.

- Co u Lavender? – zapytała prowadząc go do kuchni. Machnęła różdżką nastawiając wodę na herbatę.

- U Lavender? – powtórzył zaskoczonym tonem. Ginny mimowolnie skrzywiła się. – Och! U Lav! – dodał jakby dopiero teraz się zorientował, kogo miała na myśli. – W porządku.

- A jak tam... dziecko?

- Ma na imię Hugo, Ginny. I też u niego wszystko w porządku.

- Herbaty? – zapytała uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. Doskonale wiedziała, jak nazywał się jej bratanek. Mały rudy chłopczyk o niebieskich oczach Lavender. Miała nadzieję, że nie odziedziczył rozumu po żadnym z nich, lecz po rodzicach Rona. Niestety to było w jego przypadku bardzo wątpliwe, gdyż inteligencję dziedziczy się po rodzicach (Ron był wyjątkiem wśród jej rodzeństwa, który potwierdza regułę), a ta dwójka nie była nią zbytnio obdarzona. No, może i Ron miał czasami jej przebłyski, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy grał w szachy czarodziejów. Niezwykle rzadko to robił...

Ron kiwnął przytakująco siadając na jednym z krzeseł przy blacie. Ginny krzątała się po kuchni chcąc znaleźć coś słodkiego do herbaty, ale niestety nie mogła nic znaleźć. Z pewnością Harry znów robił porządki w kuchni (zawsze to robił, kiedy był wściekły, gdy nie mógł rozwiązać jakiejś ważnej sprawy dla FBA). Niechętnie przywołała skrzata.

- Stworek!

Skrzat aportował się przed nią z trzaskiem. Ron mimowolnie krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Domyśliła się, że od dawna nie miał styczności z tym magicznym stworzeniem.

- Stworek słucha, madame Potter – powiedział kłaniając się jej.

- Gdzie są jakieś ciasteczka, Stworku?

- Pan Potter zjadł wczoraj ostatnie opakowanie Ciasteczkowych Chichotków, madame. Stworek może jednak zrobić coś dobrego dla madame i jej gościa – skrzat spojrzał na Rona. Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy zaskrzeczał z zaskoczeniem: - Madame Potter, przecież to twój brat!

Ginny westchnęła. Błędem było wzywanie Stworka, który w ostatnim czasie nasłuchał się wiele nieprzyjemnych słów i obelg dotyczących Rona. To dlatego Stworek był do niego negatywnie nastawiony.

- Stworku, czy mógłbyś zrobić coś na szybko? – nie zwróciła uwagi na bezpośrednią uwagę. Nie chciała, by zaczął się niepotrzebnie karać.

Skrzat skinął głową. Podszedł do lodówki, z której wyciągnął jajka i inne składniki, które były mu potrzebne. Kilkanaście minut później podał im karmelowy sorbet oraz czekoladowe bezy. Ginny podziękował mu i odesłała do sprzątania strychu. Kiedy skrzat zniknął zaczęła ponownie rozmowę:

-Widziałeś się ostatnio z mamą?

- Ginny – Ron spojrzał na nią z rozdrażnieniem wbijając łyżeczkę w swój sorbet. – Przestań. Powiedz mi, co z nią.

- Wszystko w porządku – zacytowała go. – Poza tym, to chyba nie powinno cię interesować, prawda? Zastanówmy się: jak może się czuć kobieta, która została rzucona przez swojego faceta tuż przed ołtarzem? – zapytała go sarkastycznie. – Odpuść sobie i daj jej spokój. Nic ci do tego.

- Nie chciałem jej zranić...

- Czy ty jesteś taki głupi na jakiego wyglądasz czy tylko udajesz? Ron, ty zdradziłeś ją! I na dodatek zrobiłeś innej dziecko! Rzuciłeś ją w dniu ślubu na oczach najbliższych przyznając się do zdrady! I ty mi mówisz, że nie chciałeś jej zranić? – krzyknęła uderzając ręką w blat.

Była wściekła. Harry miał rację w sprawie Rona: totalnie mu odbiło z chwilą, w której stał się głównym obrońcą Armat z Chudley, które ostatnio odzyskały swoją świetność sprzed 1892 roku, kiedy odniosły swoją pierwszą porażkę, która odbiła się negatywnie na losach drużyny. Uderzyła mu wtedy woda sodowa do głowy.

- Ponoć mieszka z Malfoyem – mruknął wgryzając się w bezę.

Ginny wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem, kiedy zrozumiała o co chodziło jej bratu. On był zazdrosny o Malfoya! Świat chyba zwariował.

- Nawet jeśli, to nic ci do tego. Draco to naprawdę świetny facet, jeśli chcesz już coś wiedzieć. Moim zdaniem idealnie do siebie pasują.

- To śmierciożerca! I kryminalista!

Idiota.

- Obecnie jest to konsultant FBA i jest partnerem Harry'ego, więc nie obrażaj pracowników mojego męża.

- Harry jest zaślepiony swoją osobą od czasu, kiedy pokonał Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Wszystkich traktuje z góry. Uważa się za niewiadomo kogo.

To było instynktowne. Celowała różdżką w gardło swojego brata powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem upiorogacka.

- Nigdy. Nie. Obrażaj. Mojego. Męża. – wycedziła dźgając go w gardło.

Ron prychnął przerażony.

- A tak nie jest? Zobacz, jak zniszczył naszą przyjaźń!

- To ty to zrobiłeś zdradzając Hermionę. To twoja wina, że nie przyjaźnicie się tak jak kiedyś. To ty to zepsułeś. Nie Harry.

Przyglądali się sobie z niechęcią. Wreszcie Ginny opuściła różdżkę.

- Nie powiem ci nic na temat Hermiony, Ron. Nawet, jakbym chciała. Ona sobie tego nie życzy. Poza tym... Harry też nic ci nie powie.

Wstał z obrażoną miną chwytając ostatnią czekoladową bezę.

- Właśnie teraz to zrozumiałem. Jesteś dokładnie taka sama jak on. Zmieniłaś się, siostrzyczko. Nie widzisz tego? – dodał.

Nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć. Aportował się z trzaskiem pozostawiając w jej domu niemiłą atmosferę.

POV of HERMIONA

To z pewnością musi być sen, pomyślała Hermiona patrząc przez okno na błękitną wodę oceanu. To tylko sen.

Z pewnością nie była w Anglii. Takiej pogody nigdy tam nie było: nie grzało tak mocno słońce. Poza tym nie było czystych plaż, takich jak ta, na którą właśnie spoglądała. Szczerze mówiąc, to nigdy nie była na prawdziwej brytyjskiej plaży, więc trudno jej było określić, jak było na brytyjskich wybrzeżach. Nad morzem była tylko parę razy, ale to było we Francji na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu.

Odwróciła się od okna, by spojrzeć na miejsce, w którym się znajdowała. Nigdy nie była tutaj. Pomyślała, że podświadomość podsuwała jej to miejsc, gdyż wewnętrznie musiała odczuwać chęć bycia właśnie w takim miejscu. Wyobraźnia to dziwna sprawa...

Pokój wcale nie przypominał jej tego, w którym mieszkała u Antoinette. Był o wiele większy, ale nie robił na niej zachwycającego wrażenia. Owszem, był bogaty w różne ornamenty i liczne zdobienia (przypominał jej barokowy pokój królewski), co uwznioślało to miejsce, jednak... źle się tutaj czuła.

Westchnąwszy odeszła od okna, by opaść po chwili na wielkim dwuosobowym łożu.

Jeżeli to był sen, to dlaczego czuła się tak, jakby była w zamknięciu? Może nie jak w klatce, ale jak w jakimś pokoju dla psychicznie chorych pacjentów świętego Munga. W bardzo dobrze wyposażonym pokoju. Było tutaj wszystko! Począwszy od telewizji i kończąc na mugolskim odtwarzaczu MP4.

To nie było teraz ważne.

Czuła się tak dziwnie obolała. Wszystkie mięśnie były napięte, jednak ten ból sprawiał jej... przyjemność. A jednak była taka zmęczona...

Czy w śnie można odczuwać ból i przyjemność?

Z logicznego punktu widzenia: nie. A przecież dobra była w logice, w końcu w pierwszej klasie bez problemu rozwiązała zagadkę profesora Snape'a!

Nagle przypomniała sobie Alana, który spędził z nią parę cudownych tygodni. Jej ostatni romans... Tak długo już nie była z kimś tak blisko jak z Alanem i jego poprzednikami. Tak bardzo pragnęła złagodzić swój ból, który roztrzaskał jej serce na miliony kawałków, że aż uzależniła się od tych licznych romansów.

Ze zdziwieniem zrozumiała, że w ostatnim czasie nie odczuwała tego bólu. Była tak skupiona na nienawiści wobec Malfoya, że przestała się przejmować tym, co wydarzyło się kilka lat temu. Przy nim zapominała o tym wszystkim.

Więc może teraz powinna ruszyć do przodu?

Malfoy. Co się z nią działo, do cholery? Śniła o Malfoyu?

Był przystojny... Bardzo przystojny. I ją pociągał. Doprowadzał do wściekłości, nienawiści, ale także wzbudzał w niej pożądanie.

Mimowolnie jęknęła przypominając sobie jego nagi tors, który widziała tamtej nocy, gdy wpadła do jego pokoju by oskarżyć go o to, że zrobił krzywdę jej kotu.

Och, Merlinie. Poczuła, jak w podbrzuszu ją coś ścisnęło.

Pożądanie.

A skoro w śnie nie można odczuwać fizycznie pożądania, tak samo jak bólu i przyjemności, to gdzie ona, do stu sklątek tylnowybuchowych, była?


	10. Chapter 10

POV of DRACO

- Antoinette?! – zawołał zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi od domu. – Jesteś?

Usłyszał śmiech dochodzący z kuchni. Zaintrygowało go to: Antoinette nigdy nie zapraszała do domu gości wcześniej niż przed kolacją. Powoli przeszedł przez wielki hol prowadzący do kuchni. Zatrzymał się widząc osobę siedzącą z Antoinette grającą w karty.

- Na wrota Azkabanu – mruknął zwracając na siebie uwagę.

Antoinette podniosła głowę uśmiechając się szeroko do Dracona. Wstała ze swojego miejsca, by nałożyć mu obiad. Draco zaś przyglądał się mężczyźnie, który spojrzał na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Po chwili uścisnęli się tak, jak ściskają się długo niewidzący się bracia.

- Blaise! – powiedział po chwili Draco. – Stary, myślałem, że zginąłeś podczas wojny!

Zabini machnął tylko beztrosko ręką.

- Też słyszałem, że zginąłem – odpowiedział. – Udało mi się jednak teleportować do matki, zanim McDonald rzucił na mnie avadę. Przez ponad pół roku leżałem w św. Hieronimie w Niemczech, a potem przenieśliśmy się do RPA, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że wszystkich poszukują.

- To co ty tutaj, do cholery, robisz? – Draco spojrzał na Antoinette, która odchrząknęła. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim nietknięty talerz spaghetti. Uśmiechnął się do niej wdzięcznie i zabrał się za jedzenie.

- Stary, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że na specjalnych warunkach wyszedłeś z Azkabanu od razu teleportowałem się do Londynu. No, ale nie łatwo było cię znaleźć.

- Nie powinieneś się tutaj pojawiać – powiedział nagle Draco. – Mam zakaz zbliżania się do kogokolwiek powiązanego z moją „złą" przeszłością.

- Praktycznie rzecz biorąc jestem martwy – pstryknął palcami Blaise. Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki dokumenty. – Patrz – wskazał na swoje zdjęcie w paszporcie. – Od kilku lat nazywam się William Blythe. Na dodatek jestem biznesmenem – dodał puszczając oko Antoinette. – Nie martw się. Nikt mnie nie skojarzy z Blaisem Zabinim. W Londynie tylko ty i Antoinette będziecie znać moją prawdziwą tożsamość. Dla innych wyglądam tak – dodał zamykając paszport i wyciągając go znowu.

Na zdjęciu nie widniała już twarz Blaise'a lecz jakiegoś innego faceta o ciemnych, roztrzepanych włosach i szmaragdowozielonych oczach.

Draco gwizdnął z podziwem.

- Slytherinie – mruknął. – A już myślałem, że nic mnie nie zaskoczy.

Blaise uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco.

- Co oznacza, ze czas zabrać się za wykonanie misji.

Draco spojrzał na Antoinette, która nagle zaczęła się przyglądać z zainteresowaniem swoim paznokciom. Westchnął, wiedząc, że Zabini nie odpuści. Będzie chciał mu pomóc odzyskać wolność.

- Zabini – zaczął, wiedząc, że to i tak nie pomoże. – To miło, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale dam sobie radę sam.

- Ciekawe jak, skoro nie masz ani złamanego knuta pochodzącego z twojej fortuny?

- Mam kasę.

- Nie blefuj – machnął rękę chowając do kieszeni dokumenty. – Znam cię aż za dobrze. Przyglądałem się sprawie wykupienia Granger. Gdybyś miał kasę, to byś nie odpuścił Bastianowi.

Antoinette posmutniała przypominając sobie o swoim synu.

- To było polecenie Pottera – warknął, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu okłamywać przyjaciela.

- Przestań się zgrywać, pieprzony arystokrato i daj sobie pomóc. Pamiętaj, że nazywam się William Blythe i jestem szanowanym biznesmenem. Tylko ja jestem w stanie odzyskać całą twoją należną fortunę z tajnych krypt Gringotta.

To była kusząca propozycja dla Dracona. Odzyskanie fortuny było połową drogi do odzyskania wolności. Gdyby udało mu się przyczynić do złapania Romualda i innych śmierciożerców, to uzyskałby wolność. A potem zniknąłby z Wielkiej Brytanii raz na zawsze i nigdy by już nie wrócił. Zaczął by swoje życie na nowo.

Szkoda by jednak było rozstawać się Granger. Jej złość dostarczała mu rozrywki.

- Draco – usłyszał głos Antoinette, która usiadła obok niego. – To jest naprawdę dobra propozycja. Osobiście nie chciałabym, żebyś stąd wyjeżdżał, ale tylko w ten sposób będziesz mógł zacząć od nowa swoje życie. Jak już uratujesz Hermionę.

Cholera, pomyślał. Jak mógłby odmówić swojej chlebodawczyni?

- Zgoda – powiedział niechętnie. – Tylko, Blaise – dodał marszcząc brwi. – Jeden fałszywy ruch sprawi, że znów wyląduję z Azkabanie. A ty razem ze mną.

- Nie martw się Draco. Niedługo znów będziesz wolnym ptakiem.

POV of HERMIONA

- Witaj, piękna – usłyszała znajomy głos Romualda przy swoim uchu. Czego ona mogła się spodziewać?

- Kiedy mnie stąd wypuścisz? – zapytała wzdychając.

Leżała w łóżku przyglądając się wielkim mahoniowym drzwiom, które znajdowały się naprzeciwko. Obecność Romualda obok przytłaczała ją.

- Jak znajdę odpowiednią osobę, która będzie cię pilnować. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu nieoczekiwanie znikła.

- Nie byłam twoją własnością. Mogłam odejść wtedy, kiedy uznałam to za słuszne.

- Owszem. Jednak z tego, co wiem, nie odeszłaś z własnej woli.

Nie dobrze, pomyślała Hermiona.

- Masz rację – odpowiedziała uważając, że szczerością zyska większe szanse na to, by dowiedzieć się, po co znowu chce ją mieć. – Ale cieszę się, że moi przyjaciele zabrali mnie stamtąd. Musiałam wszystko sobie poukładać. A oni mi w tym pomogli.

- Ale chciałaś stać się kurtyzaną na wyłączność – zauważył zmuszając ją do tego, by na niego spojrzała.

Niechętnie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Spojrzała obojętnym wzrokiem na Romualda. Nie zmienił się w ogóle. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany. Jego rosyjskie rysy odznaczały się wyraźnie. Jego brązowe oczy miały w sobie jakieś mroczne błyski, a ciemne włosy sięgały mu do ramion, co oznaczało, że musiał je zapuścić. Hermiona wewnętrznie się przestraszyła. Pomimo tego, że wizualnie się nie zmienił, to czuła wobec niego strach. Wydawał się o wiele bardziej groźny niż ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli.

- Zmieniłeś się – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili głuchej ciszy.

- Ty też – mruknął ze swoim lekko rosyjskim akcentem. – Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, że mi się to nie podoba.

- Nie chciałam niszczyć szczęśliwych związków, to dlatego – odpowiedziała na wcześniejsze pytanie, na co skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. – Vasil obiecał mi, że skontaktuje się z koneserem. Nie sądziłam jednak, że to ty zmusiłeś Bastiana do tego, by mnie kupił dla ciebie.

- O mały włos, a kupiłby cię ten przeklęty Malfoy – powiedział zdenerwowany. – Mówię ci, od kiedy wyszedł z Azkabanu nie marzę o niczym innym niż o tym, by zabić tego zdrajcę. Powinien być wiernym śmierciożercą. Powinien odsiedzieć wyrok do końca. A jednak wyszedł przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła na myśl o Malfoyu. Nie zamierzała tego nigdy nikomu powiedzieć, ale o wiele bardziej wolałaby być na łasce Dracona niż Romualda. Wierzyła, że przynajmniej byłby skłonny do tego, by zaakceptować jej kota. A tak, Krzywołap został u Antoinette. Sam. Miała nadzieję, że Malfoy pod jej nieobecność go nie wykastruje.

- A już myślałem, że ci na mnie nie zależy – powiedział Romuald błędnie interpretując jej rumieniec. Pogłaskał ją po policzku wpatrując się jej w oczy. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że dostrzeże tam to, czego się doszukiwał. Kiedy ją pocałował odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz wystarczyło robić to, czego od niej oczekiwał.

Po wszystkim Romuald wstał z łóżka zostawiając w nim nagą Hermionę. Ubrał się w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie. Na pożegnanie pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł bez słowa. Upewniwszy się, że nie stoi pod drzwiami, Hermiona wybuchła płaczem.

Głupia, pomyślała, sama skazałaś się na taki los.

POV of GINNY

- Cześć! Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała wpuszczając do domu Draco. Gestem zaprosiła go do kuchni, w której właśnie miała zacząć obiad. Stworek znowu gdzieś zniknął (domyślała się, że Harry wysłał go na prywatne poszukiwania), więc była skazana na siebie i parę produktów, które znalazła w lodówce. – Napijesz się czegoś?

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Gotujesz? – zapytał wskazując na produkty ułożone na blacie.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się biorąc szklankę, do której nalała miodu pitnego. Podała ją Draco, który podziękował siadając na jednym z wysokich krzeseł barowych przy blacie.

- Usiłuję coś zrobić na kolację. Harry wróci niedługo z pracy, a Stworka znowu nie ma. Nie mam zdolności kulinarnych, ale chińszczyzna nie wchodzi w grę. Harry ostatnio dał mi dość dobrze do zrozumienia, że przez najbliższy czas nie tknie niczego, co pochodzi z chińskiej restauracji. Nawet nie chcę próbować zamówić sushi, bo pewnie się wścieknie, o co niezbyt trudno. Postanowiłam więc sama coś zrobić – dodała patrząc na produkty tak jakby były karaluchami.

Draco zaśmiał się widząc jej minę. Ściągnął marynarkę, poluzował krawat i podwinął rękawy fioletowej koszuli. Ginny spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na zegarek, który znajdujący się na jego prawej ręce. Uniosła brwi do góry uświadamiając sobie, co to za zegarek.

- Nie będę pytać – powiedziała wskazując na zegarek. Mężczyzna puścił jej perskie oko.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Chwilę później stanął na jej miejscu, a ona usiadła na wcześniej zajmowanym przez niego krześle. Przyglądała się jak Draco z zainteresowaniem przygląda się produktom.

- Proszę, proszę... – zaczął swoim ironicznym tonem. – Co my tutaj mamy... Za dużo tutaj nie ma – powiedział sugestywnie unosząc brwi. – Mam nadzieję, że Potter przetrawi kuchnię francuską, bo z tego da się tylko zrobić croutons.

- Jeżeli zrobisz z tego o – wskazała produkty – cokolwiek, to będę ci wdzięczna.

Draco spojrzał na nią z zamyśleniem. Chwilę później uśmiechnął się do niej w swój ślizgoński sposób. Nie spodobało jej się to.

- Opowiedz mi o tym, jak Granger rozstała z Weasley'em – powiedział zabierając się do pracy.

Szczerze mówiąc Ginny myślała, że wpadł mu głupszy pomysł do głowy. Na przykład taniec na rurze, albo coś innego. No, ale to był Malfoy. Po nim można się było naprawdę wszystkiego spodziewać.

No, i byli przyjaciółmi. Na pewno nie byłby wobec niej taki wredny. W końcu ona była żoną jego szefa.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się od czego zacząć. W końcu westchnęła z westchnieniem.

- Była najpiękniejszą panną młodą, jaką w życiu widziałam – zaczęła przypominając sobie tamten dzień. – A wierz mi, byłam na wielu ślubach. No i sama miałam swój ślub, ale to była totalna porażka, ale nie ważne – mruknęła machając niedbale ręką. – Przed ślubem wyglądała tak, jakby nie wierzyła w to, że to ona. Nigdy nie wierzyła w to, że jest piękna, – spojrzała na niego z ukosa – więc nie mogła się nadziwić, kiedy widziała swoje odbicie w lustrze.

- Jak wyglądała? – zapytał krojąc pieczywo w kształcie trójkątów.

Ginny westchnęła z zachwytem.

- Była niesamowita! Ubrana była skromną suknię ślubną, ale była naprawdę śliczna. Hermiona mówiła, że to była sukienka, w której jej mama brała ślub, więc to też miało znaczenie. Włosy luźno opadały na jej ramiona, a do nich przyczepiony był śnieżnobiały welon.

- Nie wierzę, że poszła w tej rozpuszczonej szopie przed ołtarz – mruknął Draco przerywając Ginny.

- Draco, miała ładne fale. Znasz się na modzie, więc wiesz, że zrobiłam wszystko, by nie miała na głowie tej szopy – warknęła. Chwilę później się uspokoiła. – Pamiętam, że jej rodziców nie było na uroczystości. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie mogli wrócić z Sydney.

- Czyli to prawda, że podczas wojny zmieniła ich pamięć?

- Tak, ale kiedy już cofnęła zaklęcie doszli do wniosku, że chcą zostać w Sydney. Będziesz mi tak przerywać, czy chcesz słuchać?

- No dobra...

- Więc...

- Nie zaczynaj zdania od „więc".

- Malfoy!

- Oj, przepraszam, wymskło mi się.

Ginny miała ochotę rzucić w niego naprawdę paskudnym zaklęciem, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła. Właśnie wybawiał ją z kuchennej opresji. Co uświadomiło ją, że powinna potem wypytać o jego arystokratyczne zdolności kulinarne.

- Mogę? – spytała, a kiedy on kiwnął głową podrzucając przy tym na patelni smażone pieczywo zaczęła mówić dalej: - Zaczęli grać marsza weselnego, więc wyszłam, jako że byłam jej druhną. Potem wyszła Hermiona i wtedy to się stało. Do kaplicy wbiegła Brown, popychając przy tym Hermionę. Powiedziała Ronowi przy wszystkich, że nie musi się już żenić z Hermioną, bo ona już była w trzecim tygodniu ciąży. Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby dostała w twarz. Mówię ci, nigdy wcześniej nie była taka bezbronna. Wybiegła z kościoła nie patrząc się na nic. Spojrzałam na Harry'ego i oboje wybiegliśmy z kościoła zostawiając to całe przedstawienie za sobą. Wołaliśmy ją, ale ona zachowywała się tak, jakby nikogo nie słyszała. Już prawie ją dogoniliśmy, kiedy aportowała się dokądś. Myślę, że musiała to zrobić całkowicie nieświadomie, bo kiedy później o tym rozmawiałyśmy mówiła, że nie pamięta tego. Była zrozpaczona. Nie dziwię jej się.

Doskonale pamiętała ten dzień. Dzień, w którym razem z Harrym zakończyli przyjaźń z Ronem. Nie byli w stanie wybaczyć mu tego, jak podle zachował się wobec Hermiony. Jak ostatni cham.

W ciszy przyglądała się jak Draco uważnie rozbija jajka do miseczki i wkłada do obręczy zrobionych z papryki. Z uwagą patrzyła jak białka ścinały się na patelni.

- Skurwiel – powiedział nagle wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- Co?

- Twój brat to skurwiel – powtórzył. – Żaden szanujący się czarodziej nie pozwoliłby na to, by w taki sposób potraktować kobietę. To poniżej godności mężczyzny – dodał skupiając się na skończeniu grzanek.

- Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować? – zapytała Ginny, chcąc zmienić temat.

- Matka mnie nauczyła – powiedział uśmiechając się kpiarsko. – Uważała, że mężczyzna powinien potrafić zrobić wszystko. Ugotować, wyprać, wyprasować. Nawet wtedy, kiedy jest arystokratą i nie musi niczego robić – dodał krzywiąc się. – Każdy musi potrafić o siebie zadbać, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co może człowieka spotkać. Jak widzisz jestem więźniem chodzącym na wolności, mam na sobie namiar, ale mimo wszystko potrafię zadbać o swoją wygodę. I wiem jak działać na kobiety – dodał uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – Voilá!

Ginny miała coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

- Muszę spadać – powiedział Malfoy zakładając szybko marynarkę. – Masz jakieś sekretne przejście?

- Uciekasz przed Harrym? – zapytała zaskoczona.

- Lepiej, żeby nie wiedział, że ja gotowałem, prawda? – zapytał tak, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie.

Miał rację.

POV of DRACO

- Pamiętaj Malfoy, jeśli rzucisz jakieś podejrzane zaklęcie to odchodzisz od sprawy – powiedział Potter następnego dnia.

- Nie bój sklątki, Potter, dam sobie radę – powiedział przeglądając się w lustrze.

Nie podobało mu się to, że wyglądał jak jakiś goryl: wysoki, barczysty i zbyt ostro zarysowaną szczęką. Mógł znieść to, że miał piwne oczy i ciemne włosy, ale to, że miał opaloną skórę było już naprawdę grubą przesadą.

Czego się jednak nie robi dla szlamy Granger?

Jego nowe imię i nazwisko też mu się nie podobało: Siegfried Worm. Chowający się robak, pomyślał wściekle Draco. To był cios poniżej pasa, a powyżej kolan!

- Jesteś pewny, że dadzą się na to nabrać? – zapytał Potter niepewnym tonem.

- Pewnie – rzucił dziarskim tonem, opanowując swój gniew. – Mroczny Znak nie znika nawet wtedy, kiedy się przyjmie eliksir wielosokowy bądź zmieni się swój wygląd zaklęciem. Nie można też go sobie wytatuować ot, tak sobie. Tylko śmierciożercy go noszą. No, i ja – dodał szybko, żeby Potter nie pomyślał sobie nie wiadomo jakich rzeczy.

- Dobra. Jesteś gotowy? Zaraz dostaniesz różdżkę.

To było najfajniejsze ze wszystkiego. Znów będzie mógł czarować, posługiwać się swoim kochanym „patyczkiem". Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio rzucał jakieś zaklęcia.

- Aportujesz się bezpośrednio na wyspę – zaczął Potter. – Będą tam na ciebie czekać, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli zobaczysz kogoś znajomego. Masz być opanowany i dobrze wykonać swoją robotę. Za trzy dni chcemy mieć ich wszystkich w Azkabanie i jeśli ci się to uda to odzyskasz wolność zgodnie z naszą umową.

- A co jeśli nie?

- Dobrze wiesz – powiedział grobowym tonem podając mu różdżkę. – Rzuć jakieś zaklęcie.

Wściekła mina Pottera, który zobaczył, że jego włosy stały się nagle krwistoczerwone była bezcenna. Z żalem cofnął zaklęcie.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie, Malfoy – warknął Potter. – Aportuj się i zajmij swoją robotą.

Draco zaśmiał się ironicznie swoim basem, który wcale mu się nie podobał. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Odwrócił się.

- Potter?

- Czego?

- Jak ci smakowała kolacja? Słyszałem, że spisałem się doskonale jako kucharz.

Potter spojrzał na niego wściekłym wzrokiem, co uradowało Dracona. Wyszedł z gabinetu śmiejąc się głośno. Kiedy stanął przed specjalną windą do aportacji w holu FBA usłyszał głos Pottera:

- Skurwiel!

Malfoy pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Kiedy przyjechała winda wszedł do niej i czekał aż drzwi się zamknęły drzwi. Wtedy aportował się zgodnie z poleceniami Pottera na wyspę.

Czekały na niego trzy gorące dni z Granger.


	11. Chapter 11

POV of DRACO

- … więc mam nadzieję, panie Warm, że będę zadowolony z pańskiej pracy.

Jego pomysł się powiódł. Draco Malfoy znów okazał się człowiekiem o genialnych pomysłach. Wprawdzie w czasach Hogwartu nie miał okazji publicznie zaprezentować swojego geniuszu, z wiadomych powodów, ale czuł, że właśnie teraz, pracując dla FBA, będzie mógł zrekompensować te wszystkie lata szkolne, w których przyćmiewał go Potter wraz ze swoją świtą.

Próby przeprowadzone na nim jako Siegfriedzie Warmie nie były tak okropne, jak sobie wyobrażał. Oczywiście musiał wypić veritaserum (całe szczęście, że zaklęcie rzucone na zmianę wyglądu i osobowości neutralizuje działanie wszelkich mikstur, inaczej FBA nigdy by nie osiągnęło tych wszystkich sukcesów) i został poddany licznym zaklęciom (został niejednokrotnie potraktowany cruciatusem), by sprawdzić jego wytrzymałość.

Cóż, jeśli Draco miał być szczery to musiał przyznać, że prawie czteroletni pobyt w Azkabanie nie pozwolił jego ciału zapomnieć bólu, który odczuwał podczas rzucanego zaklęcia. Zaczął wątpić, czy kiedykolwiek jego organizm (bez względu na to, czy to było jego własne ciało czy też nie) przestanie reagować skurczami mięśni przed rzuceniem na niego zaklęcia. Może jeśli udałby się cały plan i stałby się wolnym człowiekiem, to razem z Blaisem znajdą jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, który byłby w stanie uleczyć jego mięśnie.

Ale najpierw musi odzyskać swoją fortunę. To był priorytet. Zaraz po uzyskaniu wolności.

Draco kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie przypuszczeń Romualda, który przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę mierzyli siebie wzrokiem, by sprawdzić, który z nich był silniejszy, jednak Draco, który od urodzenia był nauczony opanowania, nie zamierzał pierwszy opuścić wzroku. Nie mógł pokazać, że był słaby.

- Doskonale! – powiedział Romuald przerywając ich grę. Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu, wiedział, że wygrał ten pojedynek. – Właśnie szukam kogoś jak ty. Będziesz odpowiedni.

- Jaka to praca, panie?

Udawanie, że jest pokornym sługą wychodziło mu najlepiej. Wystarczyło postępować w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jak z Czarnym Panem. Korzyć się przed nim, wychwalać, zdobyć zaufanie. To był klucz do zwycięstwa.

Romuald podrapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. Draco pomyślał, że się w ogóle nie zmienił od ich ostatniego spotkania. Przystojny, z klasą i bogaty. Z niechęcią pozazdrościł mu wspaniałej rezydencji.

- Moja narzeczona potrzebuje kogoś, kto mógłby stanowić jej ochronę. Jak sam zauważyłeś, jest to dość niebezpieczne miejsce. Zwłaszcza dla kobiety. Ona jest zbyt delikatna na to, by mogła samotnie chodzić po wyspie bez żadnej ochrony. Nie daj Merlinie, a jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że można jej zrobić krzywdę. Prócz niej nie ma tutaj żadnych kobiet. Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś z moich ludzi się do niej zbliżył, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Poza tym… moja narzeczona ma różne pomysły. Lubi nagle znikać.

Draco powstrzymał się od pogardliwego prychnięcia. Wcale nie dziwił się Granger, że chciała uciec od tego faceta. Gdyby był kobietą, to z pewnością nie chciałby mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego (nie, żeby chciał jako mężczyzna). Sama jego osoba sprawiała wrażenie, że jest kimś, kogo należy się bać.

- Tak, więc, Warm, potrzebuję kogoś takiego jak ty. Razem z moimi ludźmi mamy pewną sprawę do załatwienia w Rosji. Sam rozumiesz, nie mogę mojej narzeczonej zabrać ze sobą.

Tego nie było w planach, pomyślał zdezorientowany Draco. Zaklęcie trwało trzy dni. I w te trzy dni on miał sprawić, że FBA schwyta Romualda i jego popleczników.

- Rozumiem – w myślach dziękował ojcu za to, że nauczył go zachowywać kamienną twarz, kiedy targały nim różnego rodzaju emocje. – Jak długo nie będzie ciebie, panie? – dodał mając nadzieję, że nie popełnił faux pas względem swojego nowego szefa.

- Jutro wieczorem . W Rosji jest inna strefa czasowa, dlatego musimy się do niej dostosować. Prócz ciebie i mojej narzeczonej na wyspie pozostanie Frank, który będzie pilnował całej rezydencji. Nie będzie ci jednak wchodził w drogę. Nawet go nie zobaczysz. Ma zakaz pokazywania się moim ludziom. No, i mi – dodał szczerząc się z tego tak, jakby to był dobry żart. Draco uśmiechnął się, mimo że miał ochotę spojrzeć na mężczyznę z pobłażaniem. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył zapomnieć, jakim Narcyzem (i to nie miało nic wspólnego z jego matką) był Romuald.

Kilkanaście minut później był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Miał więcej czasu by przygotować się do akacji prowadzonej przez Pottera.

Wszyscy śmierciożercy zniknęli z wyspy dokładnie o piętnastej, tak jak uprzedził go Romuald. Kiedy sprawdził, czy nikt nie został na wyspie (a przeszukał wszystko bardzo dokładnie) prócz Franka, o którym nie wiedział nic pomijając to, że był domowym skrzatem, ruszył do sypialni Grange, którą pokazał mu Romuald.

Początkowo wydawało mu się, że to było zbyt podejrzane, by po kilkunastu godzinach sprawdzianu wytrzymałości i prawdomówności udało mu się zdobyć zaufanie rosyjskiego gangstera. Znał go aż za dobrze, by wiedzieć, że komu jak komu, ale pierwszemu lepszego facetowi Romuald by nie zaufał.

Rozczarował się, pozytywnie, kiedy zaglądnął mu do umysłu i przekonał się, że Romuald przestał być ostrożny. Był pewien, że jest tak ważną i straszną postacią, by budzić respekt wśród swoich ludzi, dlatego nie przejmował się tym, że ktokolwiek chciałby go oszukać. Zwłaszcza na jego wyspie. Uważał to za samobójstwo takiego człowieka.

No tak. Kto by pomyślał, że FBA przyśle tutaj pod przykrywką Draco Malfoya by dorwać Romualda wraz z jego poplecznikami? Nikt.

Stanąwszy przed drzwiami wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem. Zdecydowanie popchnął drzwi nie chowając różdżki za pazuchę, znał zbyt dobrze Granger, by wiedzieć, że mogłaby nagle go zaatakować.

Na jego szczęście leżała w wielkim łożu wpatrując się tępo w sufit. Draco zamknął drzwi i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie wyciszające na wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że sypialnia Granger znajdowała się na podsłuchu.

Spojrzał na nią mrużąc oczy. Była ubrana w koronkową prześwitującą koszulkę nocną o zielonej barwie, która natychmiast skojarzyła mu się z kolorem jadeitu, skradzionym przez Romualda. Niechętnie stwierdził, że wyglądała niesamowicie pociągająco w ty stroju, tym bardziej, że nie miała nic innego w pobliżu. W zasadzie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie mógłby tak pracować na stałe. Nie byłoby to najgorsze zajęcie. Pilnowanie i gapienie się na Granger ubraną tylko i wyłącznie w koronkową koszulkę.

Slytherinie, o czym on myśli?

Odchrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę Granger. Dziewczyna spojrzał na niego obojętnym wzrokiem, zupełnie tak, jakby nie interesowało jej kto na nią patrzył. Westchnęła i znów spojrzała w sufit nie przykrywając się.

Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, ale mogłaby się przykryć. Trochę go rozpraszała.

Trochę? Pomyślał czując jak jego spodnie powoli stawały się nieco przyciasne.

- Czego chcesz? – usłyszał nagle pytanie. Musiał przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, co działo się w jego spodniach.

- Romuald kazał mi ciebie pilnować – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Prychnął pogardliwie. – Potter zaś, tak dla odmiany, też mi kazał ciebie pilnować. Z tą różnicą, że mam pomóc schwytać FBA Romualda i jego popleczników.

Granger wyglądała tak, jakby nie dotarły do niej jego słowa. Draco zastanawiał się, dlaczego zachowywała się tak dziwnie.

- Ziemia do Granger, Potter po ciebie tu idzie – powiedział podchodząc do wielkiego łoża, które śmiało pomieściłoby sześć osób.

- Nie wierzę ci – warknęła. – Romuald specjalnie mnie podpuszcza. Zaraz przyjdzie i…

Slytherinie, wzniósł oczy ku górze prosząc, by Granger przestała się zachowywać jak mała dziewczynka. Mieli całe dwa dni dla siebie. Przecież mogliby obmyślić wspólnie jakiś plan działania, zabawić się…

Nie. To raczej odpadało. Co jak co, ale nadal była szlamą.

- Granger, nie bądź idiotką – mruknął znienawidzonym przez siebie basem. – Nie po to narażam własne życie, byś teraz pokazywała swoje fochy. Weź się w garść. Romualda nie ma, wróci jutro wieczorem. Mamy dwa dni na obmyślenie planu.

Granger spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Kim ty jesteś? Znam wszystkich w FBA, ale ciebie nigdy nie widziałam.

Westchnął. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Zdziwił się, że nie rozpoznała go o stylu, w jakim się do niej zwracał, no ale to tylko Granger. Zmiana wyglądu i głosu wpływała na nią negatywnie. Pewnie dlatego nie została aurorem: nie posiadała instynktu.

A może po prostu obecna sytuacja sprawiała, że nie kojarzyła różnych faktów?

- No, cóż… Nie możesz mnie znać. Jestem tylko Robakiem.

POV of HERMIONA

Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała się facetowi, który marszczył swoje krzaczaste brwi w taki sposób, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Zaintrygował ją tym, co powiedział. Oczywiście nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo dotyczące Harry'ego. Bo skąd śmierciożerca mógłby takie rzeczy wiedzieć? Ale to, że mówił o sobie jako „robaku" było bardzo interesujące.

Nie był jakimś nie wiadomo jakim przystojniakiem, ale kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały Hermiona poczuła jak po plecach przebiegają jej dreszcze. W jego oczach było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że czuła się tak, jakby znała tego człowieka. Onieśmielało ją to. Jego wzrok sprawiał, że czuła się… pobudzona.

Fakt faktem, ale mężczyzna siedzący na JEJ łóżku w jakiś niewiadomy dla niej sposób pociągał ją. I to się jej nie podobało.

- Dlaczego pozwala pan sobie na to, by mówić do mnie po nazwisku? – zapytała wyzywającym tonem. Kiedy spojrzał na nią z politowaniem zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu, mimo że nie miała do tego żadnego powodu.

- Granger – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – To tylko nazwisko. Chyba lepiej, żebym tak do ciebie mówił niż per Hermiono, prawda? – dodał takim tonem jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie.

- Jesteś człowiekiem Romualda. Nie powinieneś się ze mną spoufalać. On tego nie lubi.

Mężczyzna o krzaczastych brwiach zaśmiał się głębokim, ale ironicznym basem.

- A co on lubi? Pomijając seks, o czym wiesz najlepiej.

Hermiona mimowolnie zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Jak ten facet był arogancki! Wkurzało ją to. Miała ochotę dać mu w twarz za to, co powiedział, ale po przemyśleniu tego czynu doszła do wniosku, że doznałaby większych obrażeń niż on. Był potężny. Jej dłoń, którą by uderzyła go w twarz z pewnością bardziej by bolała od lekkiego klepnięcia w twarz. Bo Hermiona była pewna, że ten facet odczułby to tylko i wyłącznie jako klepnięcie. Lekkie.

- Poza tym – usłyszała po chwili – nie powinnaś się o mnie martwić. Na twoim miejscu bałbym się bardziej o siebie. W końcu to ty, a nie ja muszę być pod opieką jakiegoś tam śmierciożercy, który swoją drogą właśnie zaoferował ci pomoc, podczas gdy Romuald jest właśnie w Rosji. Chociaż, nie powiem, w życiu by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę, byś się o mnie martwiła…

- Ja pana w ogóle nie znam! – krzyknęła rozjuszona. Arogancja tego faceta wykraczała ponad wszelkie granice. Nie znała nikogo, kto byłby takim…

O cholera, pomyślała. Przecież znała kogoś takiego.

Jej mina musiała chyba mówić sama za siebie, ponieważ mężczyzna zaśmiał się ironicznie.

- Oj, Granger, Granger. Myślałem, że z ciebie bardziej pojętna dziewczynka.

- Nie dziewczynkuj mi tutaj – warknęła. – Co tu tutaj, do stu sklątek robisz, fretko?

Mina mężczyzny zmieniła się w jednym momencie. Z wesołej na opanowaną, a jego wzrok stał się tak chłodny, że gdyby tylko mógł, to byłby w stanie zamrozić jej kości.

- Pracuję. Zdobywam wolność. Ratuję ci tyłek – dodał taksując ją jednym sugestywnym spojrzeniem. – Chociaż powinienem powiedzieć, że ratuję twoją…

- Zamknij się!

- … seksualność – dokończył uśmiechając się perfidnie. – Nie sądzę, by Romuald sprawdzał się w roli doskonałego kochanka. Słyszałem, że zadowala się każdym towarem. Szkoda by było, gdybyś marnowała się u niego.

Wiedziała, że ją prowokuje. Natrząsa się z jej kiepskiej sytuacji, chociaż wcale nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia. Znała go za dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy, całkowicie niewyglądający jak Draco Malfoy, próbował ją upokorzyć stosując swoje gierki.

- A co? Z tobą bym się nie marnowała? – słowa wyleciały z jej ust zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Merlinie, co się z nią działo? Jeszcze parę godzin temu marzyła, by Malfoy zajął miejsce Romualda, a teraz…

Teraz był tutaj razem z nią w jej sypialni, podczas gdy Romualda nie było w pobliżu uśmiechając się do niej triumfalnie. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię widząc w jaki sposób się z niej naśmiewał. Sama dała się upokorzyć.

- Jakby ci to powiedzieć, by cię nie urazić, Granger? Nie jesteś w moim typie.

Poczuła się tak, jakby dostała w twarz. Facet, o którym fantazjowała od dłuższego czasu właśnie dał jej kosza. Co za wstyd! Nawet ta wścibska Sara Huggis z FBA była od niej lepsza, skoro Malfoy z nią sypiał!

Merilnie! I jak ona się mogła się dziwić, że nie podobała się Malfoyowi, skoro nawet Ron jej nie chciał? Przecież to oczywiste! A Romuald… no cóż, prawda była taka, że ją uważał tylko i wyłącznie za inteligentną dziwkę.

Westchnęła zamyślając się. Przecież zrobiła to tylko dlatego, żeby nie cierpieć. Wróciła po dwóch latach do klubu, by nie niszczyć szczęśliwych związków, takich jak Alana z Kate. Wprawdzie Alan naprawdę jej się podobał, myślała nawet, że mogłaby się zakochać, ale… nie potrafiła tego zrobić Kate. Zbyt długo się znały, bardzo ją szanowała i nie chciała, by cierpiała przez nią tak, jak ona cierpiała przez związek Rona i Lavender. Nie mogła zniszczyć tak dobrego małżeństwa, mimo że będąc z Alanem naprawdę się czuła szczęśliwa.

- Nie martw się, Malfoy. Ciebie to i kijem bym nie ruszyła – odpowiedziała pozornie lekkim tonem. Nie chciała by się czegokolwiek domyślił. – Co z Krzywołapem?

Malfoy uniósł swoje niemalfoyowskie krzaczaste brwi w geście irytacji. Wyglądał tak, jakby samo słowo „Krzywołap" było czymś okropnym.

- Twój mały rudy chodzi po sąsiadach i kopuluje z ich kotkami. Wczoraj jakaś kobieta zrobiła Antoinette awanturę o to, że zapłonił jej rasowego persa.

- Będą małe kotki?! – zawołała piskliwym głosem siadając na łóżku. Nagle zastygła przerażona. Miała na sobie tylko koronkową koszulkę. I Malfoy cały czas się na nią bezczelnie gapił. – Czy mógłbyś…? – zapytała grobowym tonem czerwieniąc się z zażenowania.

Nie zdała sobie sprawy, że od kiedy domyśliła się kim był, on wstał, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od łóżka.

- Oczywiście – podał jej szlafrok wiszący na wieszaku uśmiechając się cynicznie. Nawet jak wyglądał jak nie-Malfoy, to jego mimika twarzy wywoływała złość w Hermionie. Miała ochotę zabić go za tą całą arogancję. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: tak. Będą młode półkrwi koty spłodzone z czystokrwistej persicy i szlamowatego kocura – dodał odracając się, by mogła założyć szlafrok bez zażenowania.

Hermiona otworzyła usta z wrażenia. To zabrzmiało tak dwuznacznie… Zbyt dwuznacznie.

Zawiązała pasek od szlafroka dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym się odwrócił. Nie wiedziała jak zripostować jego słowa. W jej głowie nadal brzęczały słowa „młode spłodzone z czystokrwistej persicy i szalamowatego kocura".

- To jest kuguchar, Malfoy – warknęła nie wiedząc co innego mogłaby mu powiedzieć by jakość się odgryźć.

- Kocur, kuguchar… Granger, jest samcem i kopuluje. To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia czym to twoje rude coś jest.

- Nie mów tak o moim kocie!

- Przed chwilą mówiłaś, że to kuguchar, a nie kot! – na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Miał ją! Znów wygrał pojedynek na słowa. Ze świstem wypuściła powietrze.

- Nie chwytaj mnie za słówka, fretko.

- Chwytanie za słówka to moja specjalność, Granger.

Merlinie, czym ona sobie zasłużyła, by cierpieć takie katusze? Czy nie wystarczyło już, że była zamknięta w sypialni w koronkowej koszulce, nie wiedząc nawet gdzie tak naprawdę była?

Postanowiła zmienić temat.

- Wydostaniecie mnie stąd? – zapytała cicho.

Znów przywdział maskę obojętności. Przez chwilę się nie odzywał i już zaczęła panikować, że nie da się nic zrobić. Będzie musiała zostać żoną Romualda, co oznaczałoby, że straciła by własną niezależność i stałaby się jego własnością, czego nie chciała. Miała być kurtyzaną konesera, a nie żoną szaleńca, który chciał zając miejsce Voldemorta!

Odchrząknął.

- Granger, przysięgam ci, że bez względu na wszystko cię stąd wyciągnę.

- Jak to możesz zrobić? A co jeśli Romuald dowie się kim jesteś? Co jeśli zrobi ci krzywdę? Nie możesz się aż tak narażać.

- Granger…

- Poza tym, to głupie ze strony Harry'ego, że dał ci to zadanie. Przecież dopiero co wyszedłeś na ograniczoną wolność. A co jeśli coś ci się stanie, a mnie stąd nikt nie wyciągnie?

- Granger…

- Co z Antoinette? Kto się zajmie Krzywołapem? Kto…

Poczuła jak Malfoy wpija się w jej usta. Z przerażeniem zauważyła, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się przed oddaniem pocałunku. Kiedy chwycił ją za włosy przyciągając ją do siebie jęknęła wpuszczając jego język do środka. Usłyszała jak warknął.

- Nie rób tego – usłyszała między pocałunkami, kiedy przerwał na chwilkę by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Nie była w stanie normalnie myśleć. Tak bardzo tego pragnęła, że aż było jej wstyd za to, że jej ciało reagowało na niego w dość wyrazisty sposób. Nieświadomie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wplotła w palce w jego ciemne włosy. Poczuła jak siada na łóżko napierając na nią swoim barczystym ciałem. Jego język penetrował jej usta, a ona nie była w stanie powtrzymać się od pojękiwania. Poczuła jak jedna z dłoni Malfoya puszcza jej włosy i chwyta za jej podbródek mocno ściskając. Przerwał pocałunek i cofnął się, by spojrzeć na nią zza zamglonych oczu. Jęknęła protestując. Nie chciała, by kończył. Nie teraz, kiedy jej ciało domagało się większej uwagi. Ścisnął mocnej podbródek, ale mimo że powinna czuć ból, choć wcale go nie czuła. Westchnęła na pograniczu jęku.

- Granger, nie rób tego – usłyszała zachrypnięty bas Malfoya, który do niego w ogóle nie pasował. – Bo się nie powstrzymam i cię zerżnę tu i teraz.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, ale nie obchodziło jej to, czy w tym momencie był to Malfoy w swojej skórze, czy Malfoy w obcej skórze. Ważne było tylko to, że to było on. Pocałowała go, ssąc jego dolną wargę. Usłyszała jego warczenie, które zachęciło ją do dalszego działania. Chciała rozpiąć jego koszulę, jednak powstrzymał ją od tego.

- Nie.

Przerwała odsuwając się od niego. Jego piwne oczy wyglądały groźnie, ale było w nich coś stanowczego. Coś, co ostudziło jej zapał.

- Granger, nie – powiedział takim tonem, jakby przekonywał bardziej siebie niż ją.

Zrozumiała. Głośno przełknęła ślinę, kiedy pojęła, że on jej naprawdę nie chciał. Ledwo powstrzymała się od płaczu.

Przez chwilę milczeli próbując wyrównać oddech. Kiedy mogli już spokojnie oddychać, a atmosfera między nimi się ostudziła Malfoy powiedział coś co ją zaskoczyło:

- Kiedy już schwytamy całą grupę śmieciożerców z Romualdem na czele to posiądę cię tyle razy, że aż się zdziwisz, że to w ogóle będzie możliwe. Zabiorę cię w takie miejsce, w którym nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał, więc nie prowokuj mnie przez te dwa dni, bo nie chcę tego robić tutaj. Nie w tym ciele. I nie w łóżku, w który on cię pieprzył, rozumiesz?

Nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Patrzyła na niego z otwartą buzią.

- Granger, zamknij usta, bo właśnie o tym mówię. Nie prowokuj mnie. Zwłaszcza teraz. Poczekaj jeszcze te dwa dni.

W tym momencie Hermiona Granger dostała ataku serca i nie sądziła, by udało jej się z tego wyleczyć.

Jak ona, do stu sklątek tylnowybuchowych, miała teraz normalnie funkcjonować?

POV of DRACO

Cholera. Nie wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Chciał tylko, żeby się przymknęła. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że jest taka… taka smaczna?! Nigdy nie posądziłby się o to, że tak bardzo na niego zacznie działać, ale kiedy zaczęła mu jęczeć i dyszeć w usta… Gdyby się nie odsunął, to z pewnością przeleciałby ją nie jeden raz. A tego nie chciał. Przynajmniej teraz, kiedy jeszcze był na celowniku Pottera. Po kolei: najpierw wolność, później przyjemność.

Na Merlina, jaka to będzie wielka przyjemność!

Przeszedł się po korytarzu próbując nie myśleć o tym, w jak szybkim tempie wzrosło jego libido. Nawet Salazar uległby takiej szlamie, jaką była Granger

Nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż o tym, że chciała mu się oddać. CHCIAŁA tego. Widział to w jej wzroku, postawie, w jej pocałunku. A on wiedział, że również tego chciał. Jak cholera.

Stanął przed jej pokojem. Zbliżała się północ, a oni nie mieli żadnego planu na zastawienie pułapki na śmierciożerców. Westchnął. Był Malfoyem, na wrota Azkabanu! Przecież potrafi się opanować! Wszedł do sypialni mając nadzieję, że ochłonęła na tyle, by móc normalnie myśleć. Bo on mimo najszczerszych chęci nadal nie był w stanie.


	12. Chapter 12

POV of HARRY

- Plan jest taki: kiedy Romuald wraz ze śmierciożercami zjawi się na wyspie zacznie działać zaklęcie rzucone przez Malfoya, które uniemożliwi im aportację. Będą w pułapce. Wtedy do akcji wchodzimy my. Wiecie co macie robić. Na mój znak aportujemy się na wyspę.

Grupa aurorów odpowiedziała mu przytaknięciem na jego słowa. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc zaciętość na ich twarzach. Wiedział, że zawsze może liczyć na swoich ludzi w trudnych sytuacjach. A ta właśnie do nich należała.

Czekał na ten dzień już od wielu lat. Dziś miał schwytać wszystkich śmierciożerców, których wsadzi do Azkabanu za ich postępki. Dziś miał nastać dzień, w którym czarodzieje staną się wolni od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy zatruwali im życie. Miała się zacząć nowa epoka.

Harry spojrzał za swój zegarek, który dostał na siedemnaste urodziny od pani Weasley. Ginny, zgodnie z jego prośbą, była u swojej mamy, podobnie jak reszta Weasley'ów. Westchnął. Nie wiedział czy przeżyje tą akcję. Był pewien, że śmierciożercy będą się bronić i nie powstrzymają się od rzucenia zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Narażał w tym momencie nie tylko siebie, ale również innych członków rodziny. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co by się stało z Ginny, gdyby ktoś go zabił podczas akcji.

Pokręcił głową prónując odgonić od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli. Rozejrzał się po grupie aurorów. Jedni nerwowo chodzili w tę i z powrotem, inni – tak jak chociażby Sara Huggis – zajadali się pasztecikami, a jeszcze inni stali, spokojnie czekając na jego znak.

Harry przeleciał wzrokiem poszukując Alana. Nigdzie nie mógł go dostrzec. Po kilkunastu sekundach Zaniechał szukania dochodząc do wniosku, że pewnie po raz ostatni przed akcją kontaktuje się z Kate. Cieszył się, że Hermiona zmodyfikowała mu pamięć. Już dawno uważał, że nie powinna zadać się z nim.

Czekać na znak od Malfoya, pomyślał bezwiednie pocierając bliznę na czole. Mimo wszystko Harry nadal nie był pewny, czy powinien był ufać byłemu śmierciożercy. W końcu to nadal był te Malfoy – ślizgon, którego znał ze szkoły. Wredny, arogancki, cyniczny i…

Nie myśl o nim, powtarzał sobie jak mantrę. Myśl o Ginny.

To też nie było łatwe. Zamknął oczy próbując przypomnieć sobie ich ostatnią kolację. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o swojej żonie…

Kilkanaście minut później poczuł powiększający się galeon, który był uznany za ich znak. Zaczęło się. Harry krzyknął:

- Uwaga! Już czas.

Zgodnie z ich ustaleniem mieli odczekać dziesięć minut zanim się aportowali. Jako pierwsi zrobili to aurorzy z grupy D, czyli ci, którzy mieli się zająć tymi śmierciożercami, którzy byli wyznaczeni do pilnowania rezydencji na dworze. Następnie aportowała się grupa C, następnie B i na końcu grupa A, w której znajdował się Harry wraz z Alanem, Sarą i paroma innymi aurorami.

Kiedy znaleźli się na wyspie dostrzegli grupę oszołomionych śmierciożerców, którymi zajmowali się aurorzy z grupy D. Felicia Dag zjmowała się właśnie kneblowaniem jednego z nich, kiedy podszedł do niego Stan Garisson informując o złapaniu wszystkich z listy. Harry kiwnął mu głową i razem z jego oddziałem skierowali się do rezydencji. Oddział C, podobnie jak oddział D, doskonale się spisał krępując nieprzygotowanych na atak śmierciożerców.

Ruszyli po schodach na górę, domyślając się, że właśnie tam znajdą Romualda. Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wysłać Alana by odnalazł Hermionę, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że na razie nie ma to większego sensu, skoro z nią był Malfoy.

Kiedy znaleźli się na trzecim piętrze zatrzymali się nasłuchując jakiś głosów. Harry próbował wyczuć, czy śmierciożercy będący w stanie walczyć wyczuli ich obecność. Trzymając różdżkę przygotowaną do walki wyszedł zza kontuaru, za którym stał. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że nikt tam na nich nie czekał. Mimowolnie zaczął panikować. Czy naprawdę nikt się nie zorientował, że aurorzy wdarli się do rezydencji? A może udało im się zdemaskować Draco i zrobić mu krzywdę wraz z Hermioną? Zagryzł wargę instynktownie rozdzielając swój oddział na dwie grupy trzyosobowe.

- Kyle, Tom i Adam, idźcie w lewo. Ja z Alanem i Sarą pójdziemy w prawo - szepnął.

Aurorzy przytaknęli ruchem głowy i podążyli w przeciwległym kierunku do tego, w którym poszedł Harry z Alanem i Sarą.

Powoli, idąc na palcach, Harry kierował się w stronę miejsca, w którym – według planu budynku, który udało im się zrobić – powinien znajdywać się gabinet Romualda, w którym przyjmował swoich ludzi. Dotarłszy do drzwi Harry lekko je uchylił, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że go tam nie było. Spojrzał z konsternacją na Alana.

- Nie ma go tutaj – mruknęła Sara zaglądając do gabinetu. – Co teraz, szefie?

Harry potarł bliznę. Musiał przecież tutaj być. Inaczej Draco nie dałby mu tak szybko sygnału. Romuald musiał więc być gdzieś w rezydencji nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności aurorów. Jeżeli nie było go w gabinecie, to musiał być…

- Harmiona – szepnął nagle.

Sara spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale Alan natychmiast pojął o co mu chodziło. Szybko ruszyli w stronę jej sypialni, która znajdowała się prawdopodobnie na ostatnim piętrze budynku. Musieli się spieszyć.

Tylko gdzie, do stu splątek, był Malfoy?

POV of HERMIONA

- Zaczęło się – powiedziała do Malfoya, który siedział w jej pokoju przeglądając jakąś książkę od eliksirów.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał obojętnym tonem wczytując się w książkę.

- Czuję to. On zaraz tutaj będzie.

Malfoy podniósł wzrok znad książki, by na nią spojrzeć. Zarumieniła się.

- O kim mówisz?

- O Romualdzie – szepnęła spuszczając wzrok na swoje palce. – Zaraz tutaj będzie i…

- Granger, oszczędź mi – podniósł rękę chcąc ją uciszyć gestem. – Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć. Ani wyobrażać sobie.

Hermiona zagryzła dolną wargę. Od dwóch dni zachowywali się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, że specjalnie omijali ten temat. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy byli zbyt blisko siebie. Naprawdę starała się powstrzymać przed myśleniem o tym, co obiecał jej Malfoy, ale nie wychodziło jej to zbyt dobrze.

Nagle Hermiona usłyszała na dworze czyjeś głosy. Podeszła do okna chcąc sprawdzić, kto tak głośno rozmawiał. Sapnęła. Romuald wykrzykiwał coś po rosyjsku do swoich śmierciożerców, ale nie wiedziała, czy był wściekły czy też nie.

- Już jest – mruknął Malfoy.

- On zaraz tu przyjdzie – odwróciła się w jego stronę.

Przez chwilę przypatrywali się sobie w milczeniu. Mina Malfoya nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, zaś ona czuła, jak jej policzki robią się coraz bardziej czerwone. Wmawiała to sobie, że to przez zbliżającego się Romualda.

Malfoy odchrząknął.

- Uważaj na siebie, Granger – powiedział pocierając czoło. – Nie pozwól siebie skrzywdzić – dodał chowając galeona do kieszeni. Otworzył drzwi, by wyjść, kiedy nagle się odwrócił. Nie patrząc na nią rzucił: - Pamiętaj o tym, co ci obiecałem.

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zniknął za mahoniowymi drzwiami. Hermiona westchnęła. Miała ochotę się szeroko uśmiechnąć, mimo że sytuacja naprawdę robiła się niebezpieczna. Jako pierwsza mogła zostać ofiarą Romualda, gdyby zbyt szybko dowiedział się o ataku aurorów na rezydencję.

Opadła na łóżko uśmiechając się szeroko. To, co obiecał jej Malfoy sprawiało, że nie była w stanie się zasmucać. Wiedziała, że było to zbyt dziecinne i naiwne: w końcu zarówno jej, jak i jemu groziło niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Romualda i śmierciożerców, ale nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. Nie sądziła, że kiedyś przejdzie jej przez myśl to, że jakiś mężczyzna znów sprawi jej radość. Od kiedy została porzucona przez Rona czuła się zbyt zraniona by móc wierzyć w to, że ktoś jeszcze będzie w stanie poruszyć jej serce.

Hermiona westchnęła. To był Malfoy. Malfoy, który sprawił, że czuła się jak głupia zadurzona nastolatka. Zachichotała. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie on będzie tym, który zabliźni jej ranę po Ronie?

Tak… Hermiona Granger ewidentnie zadurzyła się w Draco Malfoyu. Pożądała go. A on jej. Nawet gdyby to miał być przelotny romans to warto było zaryzykować.

Merlinie, pomyślała rumieniąc się na samą myśl o tym, co powiedział jej Malfoy.

Usłyszała zbliżające się dwa męskie głosy. Jednym z mężczyzn był Draco – rozpoznała jego nienaturalny bas należący w rzeczywistości do Siegfrieda Warma. Drugim zaś był Romuald. Wydawało jej się, że Malfoy zdawał mu z czegoś raport. Po chwili usłyszała, jak się zatrzymali kilka metrów od jej drzwi. Romuald coś powiedział do Malfoya, a on odszedł, co wywnioskowała z jego kroków.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym podniosła się z łóżka. Przebiegł jej po plecach dreszcz, kiedy zobaczyła jego minę. Jego uśmiech był przerażający, co oznaczało jedno. Mimowolnie jęknęła w duchu, modląc się o to, by nie zwymiotowała.


	13. Chapter 13

POV of DRACO

Myśl, że Romuald jest właśnie z Granger była dobijająca. Starał się za wszelką cenę myśleć o tym, że zaraz przyjdzie Potter, ale nie mógł odepchnąć od siebie wizji Granger – _jego_ Granger – znajdującej się w jednej sypialni z tym rosyjskim dupkiem, który traktował ją jak swoją własność. Na Merlina, Granger należała do niego. Jasno i wyraźnie dał jej o tym znać, a ona nieświadomie – a może nawet i świadomie – się na to zgodziła! Jak mógł więc spokojnie stać pod tymi drzwiami wiedząc, że jego kobieta, kochanka, czy Merlin wie jak, była innym w sypialni, podczas gdy on właśnie współpracował z aurami?!

Draco Malfoy był wściekły. Nienawidził się z nikim dzielić swoimi rzeczami, a Granger z pewnością była jego własnością. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Gdzie, do stu sklątek, był Potter?! Przecież dał mu znak na rozpoczęcie akcji. Nie mają zbyt wiele czasu. Gdyby Romuald nagle rozmyślił się i wyszedłby z sypialni, to cała akcja spaliłaby się na manowce, a na to z pewnością nikt nie mógł pozwolić. Zwłaszcza Granger, która miała się postarać o to, by Romuald siedział w sypialni tak długo, jak tylko się dało.

Tylko, czy oni do cholery musieliby tam robić to, o czym Draco myślał od kilu dni bez przerwy?

Głęboki wdech. Spojrzenie na zegarek. Oczyszczenie umysłu. Panie Malfoy, czas zebrać się do kupy i myśleć o tym, by schwytać śmierciożerców i odzyskać wolność. To jest nasz priorytet.

Westchnął. Gadanie do siebie nigdy nie wychodziło Draconowi najlepiej. Czuł się jak jakiś wariat ze świętego Munga.

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na korytarz. Jego wprawne ucho usłyszało czyjeś kroki. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Podszedł na palcach do kontuaru, za którym – jego zdaniem – ukrywali się jacyś ludzie. W głowie miał mętlik. Jeśli okazałoby się, że był to któryś ze śmierciożerców, to byłoby już po nim. Oznaczałoby to, że cała akcja poszła…

- Malfoy – usłyszał głos Pottera.

- Potter. Alan.

- Malfoy.

- Huggis – zakończył powitanie kiwając z kpiarską miną w stronę Sary, która spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. Wiedział, że nadal była zła za niego za tą jedną wspólnie spędzoną chwilę w sypialni. Chociaż, z tego co wywnioskował, był przekonany, że z chęcią wróciłaby do jego sypialni, gdyby ją tylko o to poprosił.

Cholera, mina Granger była wtedy bezcenna. Ta zazdrość…

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał szeptem Potter. Draco od razu domyślił się kogo miał na myśli.

- Jest z Granger. Obiecała przetrzymać go tam aż do czasu, aż nie złapiecie wszystkich śmierciożerców.

- Już to zrobiliśmy – mruknęła wyzywająco Sara.

- Szybko. Skoro już ich złapaliście, to może zabierzmy się za tego ku… - urwał widząc wzrok Pottera i zniesmaczenie Alana. – Za niego nim dobierze się do Granger.

- Nic by się nie stało, gdyby nie została dziwką – powiedziała do siebie Sara.

Zareagował natychmiast. Nie minęło dwie sekundy, kiedy Huggis była przyparta do ściany, a on celował różdżką w jej gardło. Nie mógł powstrzymać wściekłości.

- Ona. Nie. Jest. Dziwką. – wysyczył tak cicho, by tylko ona była w stanie go usłyszeć. – Jedyną osobą, którą można nazwać dziwką jest pewna typiara przyparta do ściany i nazywa się Huggis. Z łaski swojej nie obrażaj ludzi, których nie znasz.

Nim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć puścił ją odwracając się w stronę Pottera. Wyglądł tak, jakby się nic nie stało. Był mu za to wdzięczny.

- To co? Idziemy? – zapytał Draco nie patrząc na Alana, który zmarszczył czoło.

- Tak. Alan, ty i Sara zostaniecie tutaj. Ja i Draco wchodzimy.

Alan kiwnął głową, po czym podszedł do Sary by coś jej przekazać. Draco spojrzał na Pottera.

- Czarne peleryny wchodzą do akcji? – zapytał kpiarskim tonem.

- Pamiętaj, że jeżeli czarne peleryny nie złapią Romualda, to czeka ciebie Azkaban – odpowiedział Potter podchodząc do drzwi. – Wchodzimy na trzy.

Draco kiwnął.

- Raz…

Wolność, zbliża się wolność, Malfoy!

- Dwa…

Trzeba będzie szybko się zmyć z Blaisem z Londynu i przenieść do RPA. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się odzyskać jego fortunę.

- Trzy!

Rzucając zaklęcie otwierające drzwi doszedł do wniosku, że zabierze ze sobą Granger.

POV of BLAISE

- Jesteś głodny, Blaise? – usłyszał pytanie Antoinete, kiedy wszedł do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się na widok kobiety. Doskonale rozumiał zachwycenie Draco nad nią. Była wspaniała. Od kiedy zamieszkał w jej domu zastanawiało go, dlaczego taka wspaniała kobieta jak Antoinette była terroryzowana przez swojego syna. Uważał, że w żadnym wypadku sobie na to nie zasługiwała.

- Chętnie coś przekąszę – odwzajemnił uśmiech kładąc swoją czarną teczkę na stół. – Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że zjesz razem ze mną.

- Francuskie naleśniki mogą być?

Morgano, ta kobieta była naprawdę cudowna!

- Doskonale.

Wyciągnął z teczki różdżkę i odpowiednie dokumenty. Sprawa Draco nie była taka prosta, jak mu się na początku wydawało, ale na szczęście Williamowi Blythe'owi udało się ją załatwić dość szybko. W chwili, kiedy Draco oficjalnie zostanie uniewinniony ze wszystkich zarzutów przez ministra magii jego fortuna znów będzie należeć do niego. Dodatkowo dostanie pół miliona galeonów odszkodowania od Proroka Codziennego za zniesławienie jego nazwiska. Blaise czuł się jak bohater. Podzielił się tymi informacjami z Antoinette.

- To wspaniale! – powiedziała, kładąc na stole talerz z naleśnikami. – Draco to taki porządny chłopak. Ludzie nie powinni go osądzać przez pryzmat przeszłości. To naprawdę dobry człowiek.

Blaise nigdy nie sądził, by jakikolwiek mugol mógł nazwać Draco dobrym człowiekiem. To był absurd, jednak doskonale rozumiał Antoinette. To, co przeszła przez Bastiana było wystarczającym powodem do tego, by zrozumieć kobietę. Było mu jej żal. Miał ochotę zemścić się na nim za to, co zrobił swojej matce. Nie rozumiał, jak własny syn mógł katować swoją matkę.

- Jedz, bo wystygnie – powiedziała Antoinette. – Czy masz już jakieś wiadomości od Draco?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Przełknął kawałek naleśnika.

- Na razie nic nie wiem. Wprawdzie mógłbym się skontaktować z moimi ludźmi, którzy mają dostęp do informacji, ale nie chcę wzbudzać podejrzeń. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział… Sama rozumiesz.

Antoinette przytaknęła ruchem głowy.

Obiad dokończyli w ciszy. Kiedy Antoinette zmywała naczynia, a Blaise przeglądał jakieś papiery powiedziała:

- Będzie mi was brakować, kiedy wyjedziecie z Londynu. Ciebie, Draco i Hermiony. Dzięki wam znów poczułam się potrzebna, ale wiem, że tam, dokąd się udacie będzie wam lepiej.

Blaise nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Zrobiło mu się przykro. Oczywiście nie wiedział, co wspólnego z tym wszystkim miała Granger, ale rozumiał, co kobieta miała na myśli.

Gdyby mogli ją zabrać ze sobą do RPA to z pewnością byłaby szczęśliwa.

Pytanie tylko, co na to Malfoy.

POV of HERMIONA

_To usta Malfoya, Hermiono. To usta Malfoya._

Hermiona powtarzała te słowa niczym mantrę, ale nie była w stanie sobie tego wmówić. Napierające ciało Romualda przytłaczało ją. To nie był Malfoy. To nawet nie był Malfoy w ciele Siegfrieda Warma. To nadal był Romuald, rosyjski gangster, który starał się być nowym Lordem Voldemortem.

Kiedy to się skończy? Pomyślała.

- Moja słodka. Moja piękna – mruczał jej do ucha, ale to jej wcale nie uspakajało. Czuła, że powinna się go bać. Głos Romualda był inny niż do tej pory, bardziej mroczny.

Nagle przestał ją całować. Jego dłonie złapały jej dłonie mocno je ściskając. Zagryzła z bólu wargę. Nie chciała pokazać, że ją to bolało.

- Tęskniłaś? – usłyszała jego pytanie.

- Tak – skłamała. Poczuła na ustach metaliczny smak swojej krwi.

- Ja za tobą też – powiedział, po czym pocałował ją. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, Hermiono – dodał odsuwając się od niej. – Wiedziałem, że zostawiając ciebie z Warmem będziesz bezpieczna. Dobrze go sprawdziłem.

Hermiona zadrżała.

- Co mu zrobiłeś?

- Wiesz… Rzuciłem na niego parę cruciatusów, dałem mu do wypicia veritaserum… Nie myśl, że zostawiłbym cię tutaj samą z kimś, kogo nie jestem pewien na sto procent. Chyba nie zrobił ci żadnej krzywdy?

Zadufany w sobie dupek, pomyślała Hermiona triumfalnie.

- Nie. Siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. Nawet nie zauważyłam jego obecności.

- To bardzo dobrze. Gdyby się do ciebie zbliżył, to bym go zabił.

Wierzyła mu.

- Och, Hermiono, skarbie. Tak bardzo cię pragnę…

O nie, pomyślała panikując. Nie może mu pozwolić na to, by ją dotknął. Nie może zgodzić się na to, by ją dotkał. Nie teraz, kiedy Malfoy…

O Merlinie!

Hermiona patrzyła z rozszerzonymi oczami na to, co pojawiło się nagle na dłoni Romualda. Magiczny jadeit. Jadeit, który był znakiem przynależności, co oznaczało jedno: nieodwołalne zaręczyny. Gdyby założył Hermionie na palec pierścień z jadeitem, to nigdy nie mogłaby go zdjąć. Jeśli zetknie się z jej skórą to nigdy nie pozbędzie się go pozostając na stałe własnością Romualda. Gdyby go zdradziła będąc pod wpływem jadeitu umarłaby.

Merlinie, jeśli Harry i Malfoy nie pojawią się szybkim czasie, to jej życie będzie skończone.

- Hermiono Jean Granger – usłyszała głos Romualda. Nieświadomie podniosła swój wzrok, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę. – Wiesz, co symbolizuje jadeit. Zanim ciebie posiądę chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy zechcesz zostać moją…

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się hukiem. Hermiona szybko zerwała się z łóżka i chwyciła szlafrok, którym zakryła swoje ciało. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc jak do sypialni wpadli Harry i Malfoy z powiewającymi czarnymi pelerynami celując w niego różdżkami. Niech Merlin ją broni! Malfoy nadal wyglądał jak Warm, ale instynktownie czuła, że to się zaraz zmieni.

- Potter! – warknął Romuald. – Warm, dlaczego mi przeszkadzasz?!

- Nie jestem Warm, idioto – odpowiedział Draco kpiącym tonem.

- Wstawaj śmieciu i się poddaj – powiedział Harry. – Mamy twoich śmierciożerców. Zajmują się już nimi dementorzy. Jest tutaj cały oddział aurorów. Nie masz szans.

Hermiona obserwowała to wszystko z przerażeniem. Romuald nadal miał przy sobie jadeit, który był w tej chwili bardzo niebezpieczną bronią. Gdyby miała przy sobie różdżkę, by go zniszczyć…

Wtedy dostrzegła coś, na co nigdy nie zwracała uwagi. Jej różdżka była pomniejszona i przyczepiona do paska od spodni Romualda. Początkowo sądziła, że to tylko ozdoba, jednak w tej chwili idealnie dostrzegła całkowity zarys swojej różdżki. Wystarczyło się tylko schylić albo powiedzieć któremuś z mężczyzn, by odwrócił uwagę Romualda tak, by drugi odzyskał jej różdżkę. Pytanie tylko: w jaki sposób?

Do głowy nie przyszedł jej żaden inny pomysł, prócz tego, by zmusić Romualda do tego, by dokończył swoje pytanie. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Harry i Draco musieliby dać jej wolną rękę, ale wątpiła, by się na to zgodzili. W końcu to oni mieli różdżki.

- Nie poddam się.

Draco spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Dostrzegła to i natychmiast wykorzystała. Gestem pokazała, że wkracza do akcji i, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić podeszła do łóżka siadając koło Romualda.

- Oczywiście, że się nie poddasz, kochanie – powiedziała dziękując w duchu Merlinowi za to, że nie zadrżał jej głos. Niby przypadkiem jej ręka znalazła się na jego biodrze. – Czego ty chcesz od Harry? – warknęła. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję.

Harry przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby został skofundowany. Niemal natychmiast się pozbierał, a jego mina była wściekła.

- Nie wtrącaj się, Hermiono. To śmierciożerca. Mam nakaz aresztowania go.

Ręka Romualda, w której znajdował się jadeit niebezpiecznie zbliżała się w jej stronę. Musiała szybko działać.

- Harry, wiem kim jest Romuald. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Przestań w końcu zgrywać bohatera i daj mu spokój! Gdyby nie ty, zapytałby mnie o coś, a tak… Daj nam chwilę, dobrze? – dodała siląc się na złośliwy ton. – Romualdzie, czy mógłbyś dokończyć?

Romuald uśmiechnął się triumfująco do Harry'ego i Malfoya. Po chwili obdarzył ją najpaskudniejszym uśmiechem jaki w życiu widziała. Nawet Lord Voldemort miał przyjemniejszy uśmiech, mimo że nie miał nosa.

- Hermiono, czy zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną?

Jadeit w całej okazałości ukazał się przed Hermioną. To było to na co czekała. Odsunęła się tak, by Malfoy zauważył to, co chciała, by zniszczył. Z udawanym triumfem spojrzała na Harry'ego, prosząc go w myśli o to by poczekał z atakiem. Odwróciła się w stronę Romualda.

- Tak! – odpowiedziała całując go w usta.

Dokładnie w tym momencie stało się kilka rzeczy na raz.

Hermiona poczuła, jak dłoń Romualda, w której trzymał jadeit dotyka jej karku. Niemalże w tym samym momencie poczuła jak kamień wbija się w jej skórę. Poczuła ciepło, którego nie była w stanie przyrównać do niczego innego, jak zaklęcia niszczącego kamień. Pogłębiając pocałunek chwyciła swoją różdżkę, która natychmiast wróciła do swojego normalnego rozmiaru przeszywając ją przyjemnym dreszczem. Dodatkowo cały pokój rozświetliło oślepiające światło, a w uszach słychać było wielki huk. Po chwili wszystko się uspokoiło, a Hermiona trzymała różdżkę przy gardle Romualda. Cicho wychrypiała:

- Harry.

Zauważyła, że jej przyjaciel obezwładnił Romualda jednym zaklęciem. Nieświadomie dotknęła karku. Jęknęła. Miała w sobie kawałek jadeitu. Odsunęła się od Romualda, który był już związany przez liny. Chciała wstać z łóżka, ale kiedy jej nogi zetknęły się z podłogą poczuła, jak ciemnieje jej przed oczami. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką poczuła były oplatające ją męskie dłonie w talii.

POV of GINNY

- Harry. Harry! Harry! – krzyczała biegnąc przez korytarz. Aurorzy otaczający jej męża przepuścili ją do niego. Rzuciła się u na szyję. – Merlinie! Myślałam, że oś ci się stało.

Harry pocałował ją w usta.

- Nic mi nie jest, Ginny.

- Co z nią? – zapytała wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Co się z nią stało? Gdzie ona jest? Muszę ją zobaczyć!

- Ginny, spokojnie. Uzdrowiciele już się nią zajmują – mówił spokojnym tonem Harry. – Usiądź i porozmawiajmy.

- Gdzie jest Draco?

Harry nieświadomie potarł bliznę. Ginny jęknęła w duchu. To nie był dobry znak. To był bardzo zły znak.

- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o tym jadeicie, który został skradziony?

- Ten o magicznej mocy?

- Tak. Skradł go Romuald. Miał być tak jakby pierścieniem zaręczynowym, który sprawiłby, że osoba która byłaby pod wpływem jadeitu byłaby całkowicie zależna od Romualda. Kiedy przyszliśmy po niego on właśnie się oświadczył Hermionie i… - jego głos zadżał.

- O nie – jęknęła Ginny powstrzymując się od łez napływających do jej oczu.

- Zgodziła się, by odzyskać różdżkę, Ginny. A on to wykorzystał. Draco wprawdzie zniszczył jadeit, ale fragment pozostał w jej ciele i teraz czekamy na to, czy uda się go pozbyć.

Ginny westchnęła. Wiedziała, co Harry jej właśnie chciał przekazać. Jeżeli okazałoby się, że nie uda się złamać zaklęcia ciążącego na jadeicie to ona…

- Co z Romualdem?

- Czeka na pocałunek dementora. Na razie czekamy. Wiesz, na przypadek, gdyby okazało się, że Hermiona… - urwał widząc jej minę. Westchnął. – Nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że uda się ją uratować. Draco rzucił jakąś naprawdę silną klątwę na ten jadeit.

Przez kilka godzin nikt nie odzywał się do siebie czekając na korytarzu świętego Munga na uzdrowiciela, który przewodził zabiegowi. Ginny czuła się zmęczona. Wyczarowała patronusa do mamy, w którym poinformowała ją o tym, że nie pojawią się na umówionej kolacji. Potem skontaktowała się z drużynową Harpii z Holyhead prosząc o kilkudniowy urlop.

Wieczorem Harry uparł się, by wypiła kubek kawy, na co niechętnie się zgodziła. Chciał zmusić ją do powrotu do domu, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Za nic w świecie nie wróciłaby do domu podczas gdy jej najlepsza przyjaciółka miała bardzo ciężki zabieg.

Nagle na korytarzu zrobił się jakiś harmider. Ktoś podbiegł do nich, coś wykrzykując. Ginny poderwała się myśląc, że to magomedycy. Okazało się, że to jednak tylko Ron z Lavender i małym Hugonem.

- Co z nią?! – zapytał pobladły Ron.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem Harry.

- Daj spokój, Harry – warknęła Lav przytulając do piersi małego Hugona. – To jego przyjaciółka.

- Co to za przyjaciel, który zdradza cię z pierwszą lepszą będąc twoim narzeczony? – odwarknęła Ginny stając w obronie męża.

- Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie! – powiedział Ron. – To, że nie udało się nam jako parze wcale nie znaczy, że nie możemy być przyjaciółmi. Lepiej, że to się skończyło tak a nie inaczej. Harry, powiedz mi, co z nią? Wyjdzie z tego?

Ginny spojrzała gniewnie na Harry'ego, ale ten zachowywał się tak, jakby tego nie widział. Powiedział mu wszystko, co wiedział. Ron zbladł słysząc o tym wszystkim, a z oczu Lavender spływały łzy. W momencie, w którym skończył podszedł do nich magomedyk.

- Panie Potter, proszę na chwilę do gabinetu.

Ginny spojrzała błagalnie na męża, ale zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Patrzyła jak obaj mężczyźni znikają za drzwiami gabinetu magomedycznego.

- Ona cię nienawidzi – rzuciła w stronę brata nie patrząc na niego.

- Wiem.

- To czemu to robisz?

- Bo przyjaciół należy wspierać wtedy, kiedy traktują nas jak wrogów – odpowiedziała Lavender kołysząc Hugona.

Ginny zagryzła wargę. Nie znosiła swojej bratowej, ale w tym momencie przyznała jej rację.

POV of DRACO

- Wszystko spakowane? – zapytał Blaise'a kiedy spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła północ. Jeżeli miało wszystko pójść zgodnie z planem, to powinien za chwilę się aportować.

- Tak. Antoinette jest gotowa. Jutro dom zostanie wystawiony na sprzedaż. Jeśli chcesz mogę zabrać wasze rzeczy ze sobą.

- O której macie samolot do RPA?

- Za godzinę. Wyrobisz się?

- Tak.

- No to leć już i nie trać czasu.

Draco kiwnął głową i aportował się ze swojego pokoju w domu Antoinette na ciemną uliczkę. Dokładnie o północy usłyszał odgłos aportacji drugiego czarodzieja. Dostrzegł falującą w powietrzu czarną pelerynę. Nie musiał mówić _lumos, _by wiedzieć, że był to Potter.

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

Przez chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie wpatrując się w ciszy. Obaj mieli na sobie czarne peleryny. Nadal byli w jednej drużynie.

- Masz to? – zapytał Draco obojętnym tonem. Po chwili w jego ręce pojawił się rolka pergaminu. Rozwinął ją i machnął różdżką, by móc dostrzec napis. Odetchnął z ulgą kiedy zobaczył swoje oczyszczenie ze wszelkich zarzutów na piśmie podpisanym prze ministra magii. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

- Pocałunek dementora?

- I dożywocie w Azkabanie. Wiem, że domagałeś się natychmiastowej egzekucji, ale to nie było możliwe. Bardziej będzie się męczył żyjąc po pocałunku dementora.

Kiwnął głową.

- Co z nią?

- Jest w śpiączce. Magomedycy mówią, że prawdopodobnie się już nie wybudzi, ale ciągle mamy nadzieję, że… Nawet pogodziliśmy się z Ronem. Nikt z nas nie może znieść myśli, że być może ona już nigdy… - urwał. – Będzie dobrze – dodał niemal natychmiast. – A co z tobą? Na pewno nie chcesz przyjąć mojej propozycji?

Draco prychnął.

- Pracować w FBA? Proszę cię, Potter. Mam jeszcze resztki godności. Nie wystarczy ci, że pomogłem w akcji z Romualdem?

Potter kiwnął głową.

- Masz rację. Więc wynosisz się stąd?

- Ludzie nigdy nie będą na mnie patrzyć jak na uczciwego człowieka. Zawsze pozostanę dla nich śmierciożercą.

- Ja i Ginny…

- Wiem. Ja też, Potter – mruknął dość niechętnie.

- Dziękuję ci. Gdyby nie ty, to nie udałoby się to nam.

- Gdyby nie ja, to twoja szlamowata przyjaciółka nie leżałaby w Mungu.

Zapadła cisza. Draco przymknął oczy, po czym sięgnął do peleryny, by ją rozpiąć.

- Zostaw ją sobie. Nam nie będzie potrzebna, a tobie owszem, kiedy będę musiał ciebie wezwać jako pomoc.

Wiedział, że to był tylko kiepski żart, ale kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Dziękuję, Potter. Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś do mnie z tą ofertą. Nawet nie wiesz jak jestem ci wdzięczny.

Potter odwzajemnił mu uścisk dłoni.

- Więc to jest pożegnanie?

- Tak.

Westchnęli. Oboje nie wiedzieli, że będzie tak trudno.

- Żegnaj Potter. Ucałuj ode mnie Ginny. Masz naprawdę świetną żonę.

- Wiem. Żegnaj Malfoy.

Rozluźnili uścisk dłoni. Odsunęli się od siebie. Kiwnęli sobie na pożegnanie głowami, po czym każdy z nich aportował się z ciemnej uliczki.

Wylądował naprzeciw świętego Munga. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, po czym bez problemu wszedł niezauważony do szpitala. Szybko odnalazł odpowiednie piętro i salę, na której leżała Granger. Przed drzwiami stali aurorzy pilnujący jej sali. Szybko odwrócił ich uwagę odpowiednim zaklęciem, po czym wkradł się do sali. Na drzwi rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Ściągnął z siebie zaklęcie kameleona podchodząc do Granger. Leżała na łóżku szpitalnym. Do żyły miała podłączoną kroplówkę z eliksirem wzmacniającym. Płynnym ruchem odłączył ją od niej. Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, że leżała w szpitalu. Miał nadzieję, że rzucone zaklęcie zadziałało odpowiednio. Odchrząknął, po czym powiedział władczym tonem:

- Hermiono Jean Granger, jako twój pan nakazuję ci dobrowolnie oddać się w moje władanie. Nakazuję ci bycie wierną. Zakazuję ci zdrady. Nakazuję ci wszelkiego posłuszeństwa w aspekcie fizycznym i duchowym. Jako twój pan zezwalam ci na niezależność umysłową. Rozkazuję ci pozwolić mi zająć się tobą i zaopiekować. Jako twój pan przyrzekam ci nigdy nie skrzywdzić. Jako twój pan jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Na mocy antycznego jadeitu rozkazuję ci się poddać mojej woli.

Miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie rzucone jako ostatnia deska ratunku dla dziewczyny podziałało. Otworzył na oścież okno tak, by mogli się znaleźć poza terenem świętego Munga. Po chwili podszedł do łóżka Hermiony i wziął ją na ręce. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie lewitujące i kameleona. Kiedy przeszedł przez okno – nie bez trudności – znaleźli się w powietrzu. Machnięciem różdżki zamknął okno sali szpitalnej, po czym aportował ich do tylko sobie znanego miejsca. Był pewny, że aż do porannego obchodu nikt się nie zorientuje, że Hermiona Granger znikła ze świętego Munga. I wątpił, by ją w najbliższym czasie odnaleziono.


	14. Chapter 14

POV HARRY

- Jak to jej nie ma?!  
Harry spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Ginny, która szła obok niego niosąc podarunek dla Hermiony. Wprawdzie wiedzieli, że jeszcze się nie wybudziła ze śpiączki, magomedycy uprzedzili ich, że będą musieli poczekać nawet dwa tygodnie na to, by wybudzić Hermionę ze śpiączki, jednak on chcieli być blisko przyjaciółki w tych trudnych chwilach. Mieli nadzieję, że się szybko obudzi, a nie chcieli, by wtedy była sama.  
Jakaś pielęgniarka w białym fartuchu przebiegła obok nich nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, kim był Harry. Z roztargnieniem pomyślał, że któryś z pacjentów oddziału Urazów Czarnomagicznych musiał uciec. Westchnął przytulając ściskając mocno za rękę Ginny, która nie odzywała się do niego.  
- Panie Potter! – usłyszał nagle głos uzdrowiciela, który przyjął Hermionę na oddziale. – Panie Potter, dobrze, że pan już jest.  
- Witam. Czy coś się stało? – zapytał nieświadomie pocierając bliznę na czole.  
Magomedyk zagryzł nerwowo dolną wargę.  
- Otóż, panie Potter, państwa przyjaciółka zniknęła z oddziału – powiedział po chwili.  
- Słucham? – zapytała Ginny, która odezwała się po raz pierwszy od wejścia do Świętego Munga.  
- Hermiona Granger zniknęła.

16 tygodni później

POV DRACO

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić – mruknął Blaise, kiedy przeszli przez wielki hol rezydencji należącej do Williama Blythe'a. – Gdyby ktokolwiek domyślił się, że tym razem oszukiwałeś to mielibyśmy naprawdę wielkie kłopoty.  
Draco prychnął pogardliwie. On i kłopoty? Chciał w ślizgońskim tonie odpowiedzieć na słowa przyjaciela, ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie weszli do salonu, w którym Antoinette czytała książkę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się.  
- Co tak długo, chłopcy? – zapytała Antoinette.  
- Draco uznał, że nadszedł czas, by okantować każdego w brydża – mruknął z niezadowoleniem Blaise. Draco zaśmiał się złowieszczo.  
- Daj spokój, Blaise. To tylko brydź.  
Mężczyzna odburknął coś pod nosem, ale Draco nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
- Czy Rebeka już skończyła? – zapytał zagryzając dolną wargę.  
- Wyszła godzinę temu. Dlaczego pytasz? – zapytała zaciekawiona Antoinette.  
Draco uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, po czym ruszył na pierwsze piętro, kierując się do jednej z sypialni. Kiedy stanął pod właściwymi drzwiami wziął głęboki oddech chcąc się uspokoić. Po chwili zapukał trzy razy i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Uśmiechnął się kpiarsko widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Hermiony Granger.  
- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała siadając po turecku na łóżku.  
Miała na sobie szare dresy i wielką rozciągniętą bluzę w białym kolorze, która idealnie zakrywała każdą część jej ciała. Draco pomyślał, że robiła to specjalnie, by nie zwracać na siebie jego uwagi – od kiedy się wybudziła robiła wszystko by ich kontakty się ograniczyły. Był nieco zawiedziony – sądził, że jako jej właściciel będzie mógł narzucić jej swoją wolę, jednak ona opierała się temu. Po kilku próbach nieudolnego narzucenia jej swej woli odpuścił i pojawiał się raz na jakiś czas, by z nią porozmawiać. Martwił się o nią. Była jego, więc musiał się o nią troszczyć. Była teraz nieodłączną częścią jego życia.  
- Musimy porozmawiać, Hermiono – powiedział siląc się na obojętny ton.  
Hermiona. Początkowo to imię nie chciało mu przejść przez usta, jednak w momencie, w którym stał się jej Panem zaklęcie uniemożliwiało mu zwracanie się do niej w inny sposób niż po imieniu. Tak więc musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
- Naprawdę? – zapytała ironicznie naśladując jego głos. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
- Wolałbym porobić coś innego, jednak chyba musimy zamienić ze sobą parę słów zanim przejdziemy do rzeczy – dwuznaczność jego wypowiedzi bawiła go. A także zażenowanie kobiety.  
Zabawne w tym wszystkim było to, że od dnia, w którym się wybudziła, jej wszystkie rany związane z bólem po stracie ukochanego mężczyzny zniknęły. Draco niejednokrotnie pytał Rebeki, prywatnej uzdrowicielki Hermiony, która się nią zajmowała, co było tego powodem, ale nie była mu w stanie tego wytłumaczyć. Uznała, że przyjdzie kiedyś czas, w którym sam wszystko zrozumie. Pamiętał, że był wtedy wściekły, ale nie okazywał tego. Najważniejsze było to, by Hermiona jak najszybciej doszła do pełni zdrowia.  
- Czasem wydaje mi się, że nadal ciebie nienawidzę – mruknęła Hermiona chcąc ukryć zażenowanie.  
- Nie możesz mnie nienawidzić – odpowiedział podchodząc nonszalanckim krokiem do jej łóżka. – Podlegasz mi.  
- Ja nie podlegam ci!  
Z rozbawieniem potarł dolną wargę.  
- Racja. Bo mi ulegasz.  
Jej zszokowana mina była bezcenna. Parsknął śmiechem widząc, jak jej twarz staje się czerwona jak burak. Pomyślał, że to było naprawdę urocze.  
Zdziwił się, że Hermiona nie zareagowała gniewem na informację, że została własnością jego a nie Romualda. Wydawało mu się nawet, że na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi. Całą sytuację skomentowała jednym zdaniem: „Dobrze, że ty, a nie on", po czym zasnęła.  
- Wracając do tematu rozmowy,…  
- … której nie zaczęliśmy,…  
- … to zastanawia mnie, dlaczego…  
- … ciągle tu jesteś…  
- … Hermiono nosisz te dresy, skoro nikt tu nie wchodzi prócz Rebeki, Antoinette i mnie.  
Hermiona wywróciła oczami.  
- A jak myślisz?  
- Nie wiem, więc pytam.  
- To było pytanie retoryczne, Draco.  
- Czy jeśli rozkażę ci się przebrać w coś innego to to zrobisz?  
Hermiona skrzywiła się nieznacznie, po czym niechętnie kiwnęła głową. Westchnął.  
- W porządku. Nie rozkazuję ci tego robić. A gdybym cię o to poprosił?  
Zaprzeczyła szybkim ruchem głowy czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Zaintrygowało go to. Przekrzywił lekko głowę w prawą stronę, by móc się jej przyjrzeć pod innym kątem. Wyglądała tak… inaczej. Uznał, że coś się zmieniło w niej od ostatniej jego wizyty. Nie wiedział jednak co.  
- Czemu tak się na mnie patrzysz? – zapytała po chwili wyłamując sobie palce.  
- Jesteś moja, więc na ciebie patrzę.  
- Nie jestem twoja – mruknęła cicho odwracając z zażenowania głowę. – Nie możesz tak mówić.  
Nagle opanowało go poczucie frustracji. Wiedział, że miała rację, ale nie chciał naciskać, dopóki nie był pewny, że była gotowa na to, by mógł ją posiąść. Owszem, często żartował na ten temat, by ją onieśmielić, ale sam bał się, że mógłby jej zrobić krzywdę, mimo że bardzo jej chciał.  
- Z tego, co wiem, to w twoim karku znajduje się kawałek kamienia, który sprawił, że na mocy magii jesteś moja. Taka jest definicja, więc się jej trzymajmy.  
- Nie musimy się jej tylko i wyłącznie trzymać…  
Draco spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.  
- Wiem, ale nie ma co się spieszyć. Jesteś moja, obietnica nadal jest, a poza tym… jesteś jedyną kobietą, której mogę dotknąć, więc ciesz się, że się jeszcze powstrzymuję.  
Zaskoczona uniosła brwi.  
- Czytałam, że to zaklęcie ogranicza mnie, a nie ciebie!  
- Nie powiedziałem, że to skutek zaklęcia, Hermiono – powiedział siadając obok niej na łóżku. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, by chwycić jej podbródek. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się uśmiechnął się po ślizgońsku. Przejechał jednym palcem po jej wardze patrząc na jej reakcję. Kiedy zamknęła oczy westchnął. Tak bardzo jej chciał, ale wiedział, że nie może jej posiąść. Jeszcze nie.  
- Aurorzy nadal ciebie szukają – mruknął przyglądając się, jak zaciska wargi.  
- Niech szukają – odszepnęła, co wykorzystał. Jego palec znalazł się między jej wargami. Otworzyła zaskoczona oczy, ale on nie był w stanie jej nic przekazać. Patrzył się na swój palec w jej ustach. To było takie… nieodpowiednie.  
- Potter wie, że jesteś ze mną – powiedział po chwili. – A przynajmniej dałem mu to do zrozumienia, więc nie wiem po co ta cała akcja.  
Rozchyliła wargi by coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na nią z naganą. Odwróciła głowę. Westchnął sfrustrowany.  
- Wiesz, że nie mogę – powiedział nagle. – Chcę, ale nie mogę, dopóki nie porozmawiam z Rebeką.  
- Nie powinieneś rozmawiać o tym z nią, tylko ze mną.  
Mimowolnie się zaśmiał. Wstał z łóżka, by odejść, ale chwyciła go za rękę. Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.  
- Jeśli byś mnie o to poprosił, to bym to zrobiła.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Ściągnęłabym te dresy.

4 tygodnie później

Zapukał trzy razy, po czym wszedł. Tym razem nie była zaskoczona jego wizytą.  
- Już się za mną stęskniłeś?  
- Pewnie. Ostatnio źle to zakończyliśmy – mruknął. – Znowu masz te dresy?  
Zaśmiała się. Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do szafy. Z zaciekawieniem się przyglądał, jak czegoś tam szukała. Po chwili rzuciła w jego stronę czerwoną sukienkę.  
- Może być? – zapytała unosząc brwi.  
Bezmyślnie machnął różdżką zmieniając kolor sukienki na zielony. Prychnęła pogardliwie.  
- Mogłam się tego spodziewać – mruknęła zamykając szafę. Po chwili podeszła do niego i stanęła patrząc się na sukienkę z niepewnością. Westchnęła, a następnie zaczęła ściągać spodnie. Kilka sekund później stała przed nim w bieliźnie i bluzie. Draco zagryzł od wewnątrz dolną wargę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo go pociągała.  
Ściągnęła bluzę, którą mu podała zabierając sukienkę. Kiedy miała ją założyć westchnął.  
- Może jej nie ubieraj?  
- Umowa była taka, że nie ubieram dresów tylko coś innego.  
Kiwnął głową, karcąc siebie w myślach. Nie powinien był jej pozwolić ubierać tej sukienki. Już dawno była na to gotowa, a on niepotrzebnie szukał usprawiedliwienia, by jej nie skrzywdzić, nieświadomie krzywdząc ją odrzuceniem.  
Miała właśnie ją założyć, kiedy wyrwał materiał z jej rąk i odrzucił go w kąt. Był jej Panem, więc mógł to zrobić.  
- Co ty, do cholery, robisz? – warknęła chcąc podejść do sukienki, ale w chwili, w której chciała się ruszyć Draco przyciągnął ją do siebie wpijając się w jej usta.  
Jej opór trwał krótko. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, kiedy jego język znalazł się w jej wnętrzu penetrując ją od środka. Sapnęła mu w usta, kiedy mocniej przycisnął ją do siebie. Mruknął z zadowoleniem. Była tylko jego.  
Rozpraszało go to, że była tylko w bieliźnie. Jednym ruchem uniósł ją do góry, a ona sama zaplotła nogi wokół jego tułowia. Podszedł do najbliżej stojącego biurka, na którym stały jakieś książki. Jednym machnięciem różdżki ich się pozbył, nie przerywając pocałunku. Sięgnął rozpięcia jej stanika, kiedy Hermiona odsunęła się od niego.  
- Co jest?  
Nie odpowiedziała mu, tylko sprawnie rozpięła mu jego koszulę, którą po chwili odrzuciła w kąt. Przez chwilę patrzyła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na jego tors.  
- Mówisz serio? – zapytała.  
- Co masz na myśli? – odpowiedział pytaniem nieco zachrypniętym tonem.  
- Naprawdę tego chcesz? W sensie mnie – dodała szybko dla wyjaśnienia.  
Pokiwał głową z rozbawieniem rozpinając pasek od spodni.  
- Od dawna – mruknął, po czym wpił się w jej usta.  
I, zgodnie z jego obietnicą, całą noc spędzili na wzajemnym posiadaniu siebie w każdy możliwy sposób.

POV HERMIONA

Spojrzała w lustro zastanawiając się nad tym, jak długo może ukrywać prawdę.  
Czuła się coraz gorzej, ale obiecała sobie, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Ani Rebeka, ani Blaise, ani Antoinette, ani tym bardziej Draco.  
Jej oczy każdego dnia traciły blask, a jej skóra była coraz bardziej zimna. Gdyby nie to, że Draco każdego wieczoru pojawiał się, by spędzić wspólne chwile, to już dawno by się poddała w walce o życie. Gdyby nie to, że go pokochała to w ogóle by się nie wybudziła ze śpiączki.  
Tak przynajmniej twierdziła Rebeka.  
Od kilku tygodni czuła się szczęśliwa. Zaczęła nawet wychodzić na dwór, jednak bardzo ją to męczyło. Oczywiście nie skarżyła się na to, gdyby Draco się dowiedział, że coś jest nie tak, to z pewnością zorganizowałby jej najlepszą pomoc medyczną, która i tak nie byłaby w stanie jej pomóc. Nic nie mogło jej już pomóc…  
Patrzyła jak z jej oczu płynęły łzy. Gdyby poznała go szybciej. Gdyby w szkole nie darzyli się nienawiścią. Gdyby to on był jej pierwszą miłością życia, a nie Ron, to być może wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej. Nie zostawiłby jej przed ołtarzem, nie trafiłaby do klubu dla kurtyzan, nie byłaby kobietą Romualda, który tak fanatycznie chciał się z nią związać, że przeklął ją klątwą jadeitu… Może teraz byłaby szczęśliwą małżonką, z dobrą pracą i dwójką wspaniałych dzieci, które kochałaby ponad wszystko? A może byłaby nadal Hermioną Granger, tyle że szczęśliwszą…  
- Dlaczego płaczesz? – usłyszała nagle pytanie Draco, który nagle wszedł do łazienki.  
- Wiesz, że kiedyś umrę? – zapytała patrząc na jego odbicie lustrzane.  
- Hermiono, oczywiście, że to wiem. Ja umrę, ty umrzesz, Antoinette i Blaise też. Każdy z nas umrze. Po co myślisz o tym teraz, kiedy powinnaś się cieszyć pełnią życia?  
- Zastanawiam się, czy należy bać się śmierci.  
Draco westchnął sfrustrowany.  
- Hermiono Granger. Przestań myśleć o śmierci, tylko patrz w przyszłość. Zostaniesz moją żoną, urodzisz nam dziecko, będziemy szczęśliwą rodziną, zestarzejemy się razem… A jak uznamy, że już za długo żyjemy na tym świecie to sporządzimy odpowiedni eliksir i zrobimy wieczne lulu, zgoda?  
Hermiona odwróciła się zagryzając niepewnie wargi.  
- Czy ty właśnie mi się oświadczyłeś?  
Draco spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.  
- No, raczej.  
Hermiona pocałowała go i przytuliła do siebie. Nie chciała, by widział jak ból rozdziera jej serce. Nie miała prawa mu powiedzieć. Nie teraz, kiedy po raz pierwszy w życiu wyznał jej miłość.


End file.
